Honesty
by Radiklement
Summary: Après le jour du grand sacrifice, après que les craintes du colonel se révèlent fondées, que reste-t-il de Central et d'Amestris. Riza et son bébé survivront-ils? Roy pourra-t-il jamais les revoir? Chapitre 15, royai et spoilers de tout le manga.
1. Chapter 1

Honesty

Attention tout le monde, me voilà de retour. Cette histoire est un royai (exclusivement, compris) Je suis bel et bien Radiklement et si vous avez aimé Fullmetal Lover, j'espère que vous aimerez Honesty. RoyXRiza à fond la caisse. Je n'ai pas trop le temps de parler, alors, j'explique en quelques mots. Je vais reprendre les bouts de la manga (total spoilers) pour retracer la liaison amoureuse de nos deux soldats préférés jusqu'à ce qu'ils se décident à être un vrai de vrai couple. Ça risque d'être mimi tout plein! Allez, je préfère vous laissez juger par vous-même. (Avertissement, l'auteur ne se donne pas de date limite pour mettre la suite, alors, soyez tous patient(e)s!) Elle étudie quand même à l'université maintenant la fille! Allez, bonne lecture!

Honesty

Chapitre 1 - Souvenance d'autrefois…

La porte craque, elle grince sur ses gonds. La maison est vieille et ridée par le temps. Le ciel est lourd et le malaise dans son être l'est tout autant. Il entend les grillons ciller au loin. Il hume l'air, inspirant profondément avant d'entrer dans l'antique demeure. Il n'y a plus qu'une raison pour le mener dans cette maison. Elle est un peu plus jeune que lui. Juste un peu. Mais quand ils se croisent, ils éprouvent le même malaise. Bientôt, elle se déshabille devant lui, en lui tournant le dos. Ses gestes sont maladroits et il voudrait l'aider, mais il est incapable d'oser faire un geste dans sa direction. Dans son esprit et dans son cœur, elle lui semble encore l'inaccessible et intouchable fille de son maître.

Bientôt, il peut voir son dos nu et marqué par l'œuvre d'un grand scientifique. Il est à la fois terrifié et hypnotisé par le dessin qu'on a gravé sur cette chair blanche et qui paraît si douce à son regard de feu. Il tend une main, aux doigts hésitants, sans savoir quoi des secrets de cette femme ou de ce code qu'elle lui dévoile l'intrigue plus que le reste. Bientôt, il lui suffira de claquer des doigts pour faire des flammes. Mais il en est encore incapable. Sans elle, il lui semble qu'il n'aurait jamais été capable de rien. Et pourtant, elle tremble quand il ose enfin la toucher, en ayant l'impression de profaner un trésor qu'il ne mérite pas.

Et il la veut, Roy en est sûr. Il se fiche du secret marqué dans son tatouage, il se fiche de savoir qu'elle est la fille de son maître et qu'il la considère presque comme sa sœur. Il la désire plus qu'aucune autre femme, son envie refroidie uniquement par l'impression que s'il ne trouve pas vite le secret de l'alchimie du feu, elle se mettra à pleurer.

-Riza…

En prononçant ce nom, le colonel Mustang se réveilla en sursaut de son rêve, alors qu'il se trouvait aux côtés d'une toute autre femme que son premier lieutenant. Il avait oublié où il se trouvait et ne retrouva la mémoire de ce qui s'était passé au début de la nuit qu'à ce moment. Il en éprouva un pincement au cœur avant que sa compagne ne se redresse sur le lit.

-Qui c'est Riza? demanda-t-elle.

-…

Il était incapable de répondre. Il aurait besoin de mois pour décrire tout ce qu'était Riza à ses yeux.

-Bon, si tu le prends comme ça. Tâches juste de te rappeler que je m'appelle Sonia.

Le soldat se sentit dégoûté de lui-même. Il se leva, s'habilla en vitesse et fila à l'anglaise sans demander son reste. Il ne pouvait plus mener une pareille vie. D'abord parce que ses devoirs d'alchimiste et de soldat l'accaparaient beaucoup trop et ensuite parce que la compagnie charmante des dames qu'il rencontrait et avec lesquelles il sortait galamment devenait particulièrement assommante. Il aurait voulu trouver une femme qui le rendait fébrile et pourtant, avec laquelle il serait à l'aise peu importe la situation, ou presque.

Sonia n'était pas cette femme. Jamais il n'avait connu une pareille femme. Sauf une. Aujourd'hui, elle était son bras droit et, il osait le croire, une de ses plus grandes amies. Il la connaissait depuis qu'elle était enfant. Ils avaient fait la guerre d'Ishbal ensemble. Mais malgré tout, un mur les séparait. Riza Hawkeye était devenue plus rigide depuis son arrivée dans l'armée. Autrefois, elle était une jeune fille intimidée par sa prestance, fragilisée par la mort de son père. Elle lui avait donné déjà beaucoup. Mais aujourd'hui, ils agissaient avec un peu plus de distance, se contentant d'échanger des regards chargés de message secret et de complicité.

Jusque-là, il y avait trouvé tout le réconfort dont il avait besoin, mais maintenant, Roy avait besoin de plus. Il avait l'impression que chaque jour qui passait l'éloignait de son lieutenant et augmentait l'écart qui s'était creusé entre eux depuis leur séparation, 8 ans plus tôt, avant la guerre. Il avait déjà éprouvé la terrible crainte de la perdre. Si cela devait se reproduire.

-Aahhh, soupira-t-il en se laissant tomber dans son lit, une fois rentré dans ses quartiers du QG. Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens nostalgique tout d'un coup ? , se demanda-t-il tout haut.

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers la photo de Maes, qui se tenait accrochée au mur. Le défunt père de famille lui faisait un clin d'œil du fond de son cadre.

-Tu crois que c'est parce que je deviens vieux? Demanda-t-il à son vieil ami.

Au fond de lui, Roy savait que ce n'était pas le cas. C'était juste qu'il se passait tellement de choses. L'armée évoluait à toute allure et les découvertes inquiétantes qu'il y faisait ne l'enthousiasmaient pas. Elles l'inquiétaient franchement. Ce qu'il aurait donné pour revenir à ces moments intimes où Riza s'était dévoilé à lui, l'aidant à devenir un flame alchemist. Il ferma les yeux.

Il s'y revoyait encore…

Il faisait froid le jour de l'enterrement et malgré lui, le jeune Roy frissonnait dans son manteau. Le vent fit virevolter les cheveux courts de Riza, qui semblait si petite à côté de lui et si fragile dans sa robe au subtil décolleté de dentelles.

_Vous êtes si jolie lieutenant_, pensa-t-il en se remémorant tout aussi exactement que possible.

-Si jamais vous avez besoin de mon aide un jour, pour quoi que ce soit, vous pourrez me retrouver à cette adresse.

-Une caserne de l'armée, s'étonna-t-elle.

-Oui. Je risque d'y rester toute ma vie. Mais c'est la seule façon que j'ai trouvé de contribuer à améliorer la vie des gens de notre pays.

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, serrant le papier qu'il lui avait donné entre ses doigts. Elle lui avait jeté un rapide regard quand il lui avait demandé ce qu'elle prévoyait faire. Puis elle avait secoué la tête. Riza venait de perdre son père et son dernier parent vivant et se sentait terriblement marquée par cette séparation brutale. Dans ce drame, il n'y avait eu que deux personnes pour lui apporter un peu de support. Roy, qui avait été là pour l'aider à remplir toutes les paperasses reliées à l'enterrement.

Puis, il y avait Derek, son petit ami qui croyait qu'il détenait une nouvelle source d'énergie révolutionnaire. C'était un scientifique chevronné qui réussissait presque tout ce qu'il entreprenait. Il avait été l'assistant de monsieur Hawkeye et le premier garçon auquel le père de Riza donnait le droit d'approcher de sa fille. Celui-là, Mustang ne le connaissait pas encore au temps de l'enterrement. Et de toute façon, il ne voyait pas comment on pouvait appeler son petit ami l'homme qui ne prenait même pas la peine de venir vous voir à la mort de votre père.

Enfin, tout cela pour en venir à cette histoire de caserne. Devant son silence, Roy, qui ne voulait pas la quitter tout de suite, remarqua avec un léger soupir qu'il passerait sûrement toute sa vie dans cette caserne.

-Promettez-moi de ne pas mourir, fit-elle, en le regardant avec des yeux chargés d'inquiétude.

Quand il y repensait, Roy se demandait si ce n'était pas le premier signe qui lui avait mis la puce à l'oreille. Il s'était sentit gêné par sa requête.

-Ne parlez pas de malheur…

De fil en aiguille, ils avaient continués de parler, Riza fixant la tombe de son père et lui fixant sa nuque, jusqu'à en arriver aux secrets que son père avait laissé.

Elle avait baissé un peu plus la tête tout à coup et Roy avait pu voir le début d'un cercle en suivant la ligne de son cou. Cette robe était plus légère qu'elle ne le semblait. Quand il comprit que l'alchimie de son maître était entièrement tatouée en codes sur le dos de la jeune femme, il ressentit un mélange de consternation, de curiosité et d'inquiétude. Quel genre d'homme tatouait son enfant avec ses secrets?

-Si cela pourrait aider à ce qu'il y ait plus de gens heureux dans ce monde, je voudrais prendre part à votre rêve, ne serait-ce que pour le supporter de mes épaules. Croyez-vous que je pourrais le faire?

-Vous ne me devez rien vous savez.

Il ne voulait pas lui donner l'impression de vouloir profiter d'elle. Il craignait ce qu'elle pourrait penser de lui s'il acceptait son offre et en même temps, il voyait au moins deux bonnes raisons qui l'empêcherait de refuser. Elle l'attirait comme un aimant et il avait toujours souhaité connaître le secret de son maître sur l'alchimie du feu.

-Non, mais mon père avait confiance en vous. Et moi-même, j'ai confiance. Vous êtes peut-être un idéaliste, mais moi aussi, je crois qu'on doit nourrir des rêves d'idéal. Si je peux aider à en rendre un réel, ce tatouage ne m'aura pas servi à rien.

Comme il ne répondit rien, se contentant de fixer un point au loin, elle déduisit qu'il acceptait.

-Venez chez moi demain, en après-midi. Vous essaierez de percer les secrets de cette alchimie à laquelle je ne comprends rien.

-Cette science ne vous a jamais intéressé?

-Non. Honnêtement, si vous voulez que je vous le dise, elle me fait peur. Mais elle est censée servir le bien, alors, je ne devrais pas en avoir peur, n'est-ce pas?

Elle voulut partir, mais Roy devina qu'il manquait quelque chose. Il la rattrapa par le poignet comme elle s'éloignait.

-Vous n'êtes pas obligé de faire cela. Surtout si vous ne le désirez pas, la prévint-il.

-Mais au contraire. Je le fais pour mon père. C'est ce qu'il aurait voulu. Venez à la maison demain. Si vous le voulez bien.

Il relâcha la jeune femme, qui semblait encore plus mal à l'aise depuis qu'il avait posé sa main sur son bras. Elle s'efforçait de retenir ses larmes, comme durant les derniers jours, entre tous les préparatifs de l'enterrement. Et Roy se sentait si impuissant à la voir dans cet état, désoeuvrée et résignée. Il s'était promis de prendre soin d'elle, comme son maître le lui avait demandé. Mais ce dernier n'aurait pas eu besoin de demander qu'il l'aurait fait malgré tout.

-Je viendrais, si vous le désirez tant.

-Merci, fit-elle entre ses lèvres serrées par l'effort qu'elle déployait pour ne pas verser de larmes.

-C'est moi qui vous remercie.

Elle secoua doucement la tête, avant de paraître à deux doigts de lui tomber dans les bras. Il aurait voulu la tenir contre lui et la laisser pleurer tout son saoul. Il aurait voulu connaître une façon d'effacer toute sa peine. Mais elle réussit à se détourner de lui, pour regagner sa maison et ses mystères. Et bien qu'il eut envie de le faire, Roy ne partit pas à la course après elle. Il était lui-même encore trop peiné par sa propre souffrance pour être un parfait réconfort pour la jeune fille. Il se décevait lui-même.

_J'aurais du pouvoir faire plus_, pensa-t-il, tandis que ses souvenirs courraient à toute vitesse dans son esprit, se superposant les uns aux autres.

La marche pénible jusque chez elle, le lendemain. Les bonjours effacés, les regards fuyants, l'impression de se mentir tandis qu'elle l'envoyait l'attendre dans le bureau. La fascination face à ce qu'il découvrait brutalement. Et la respiration de Riza, qu'il entendait dans ses oreilles alors qu'il se permettait de laisser ses mains glisser sur son dos, pour mieux suivre le tracé des symboles, pour mieux en découvrir le signe.

Il espérait ne pas lui avoir semblé manquer de respect. C'était la dernière chose qu'il aurait voulu faire. Durant ses moments, elle semblait se considérer elle-même comme un objet et il avait fort à faire pour ne pas agir comme si elle en était vraiment un. La curiosité, l'envie qu'instillaient en lui cette peau douce et ces trésors de connaissances qu'on y avait gravés… Mais la colère qu'il ressentait à l'encontre de son maître qui avait osé souillé sa fille et la faire se ployer sous le poids beaucoup trop lourd d'un tel secret.

Parfois, alors qu'elle se déshabillait devant lui, lentement, cachant l'essentiel sous une chemise, une serviette, lui dévoilant son dos et ses épaules, il aurait voulu l'arrêter, la prendre par la taille, la serrer dans ses bras longtemps et la sentir se détendre contre lui. Elle semblait si petite, si fragile, si belle et tendre. Et en même temps, elle était lointaine et rigide, comme une statue de marbre, affichant un sang-froid sans commune mesure. Quand elle frissonnait sous les caresses qu'il finissait par lui faire, consciemment ou pas, il affichait de croire qu'elle avait tout simplement froid. Mais secrètement, il espérait qu'elle prenait un peu de plaisir à ces étranges rencontres qu'ils avaient.

Roy se prit le visage à deux mains, essayant de repousser les images qui s'éveillaient dans son esprit. Il n'avait plus eu l'occasion de voir Riza ainsi. De la toucher. Et elle-même faisait attention. Peut-être n'auraient-ils jamais plus la chance d'être aussi proche l'un de l'autre. Et pourtant, il ne lui semblait jamais avoir été plus loin d'un être humain qu'à ces moments-là. Alors qu'il profanait cette peau vierge de caresse, ces épaules blanches et trop rondes.

Le lendemain, il retrouva ses hommes au travail, comme d'habitude. Hawkeye remplissait des documents. Le temps était au beau fixe dehors. Mais Roy sentait la soupe chaude. Il devinait que quelque chose de louche se profilait. Depuis la mort d'Hugues, il se tenait aux aguets. Non seulement, il y avait Scar, qui ne cessait d'échapper à l'armée, mais il y avait de plus en plus de tension qui régnait partout au sein même du gouvernement de Central.

Et ce jour-là était l'un des premiers où Falman ne viendrait pas au bureau, il vivait avec 66, pour un temps indéterminé. Le temps que la créature vivant dans une armure puisse se prouver utile.

Havoc flottait sur son petit nuage. Il s'était fait une nouvelle copine, une vraie bombe à ce qu'il disait. Breda semblait plutôt jaloux, alors, Mustang osait croire que pour une fois, son second lieutenant avait frappé un gros lot avant lui. Il n'avait pas trop la tête à ça non plus. Le souvenir de Sonia était flou dans sa tête. Il ne se rappelait plus tellement pourquoi il s'était retrouvé chez elle. Pour anesthésier la solitude qu'il s'apprêtait à connaître un soir de plus dans ses quartiers de l'armée, au milieu d'une pile de dossiers et de recherches sur l'alchimie. Parfois, il finissait par avoir l'impression que tout ce qu'il faisait était en vain…

-Colonel, fit Riza, vous avez des dossiers à corriger, mettez-vous y tout de suite, le ramena-t-elle à l'ordre.

Il releva le regard, pris en faute, mais sachant que la mise en garde d'Hawkeye était semblable à celle d'une mère qui surveille son garnement avec un sourire dans le regard. Un sourire bien caché, pour que la menace semble sérieuse, mais un attendrissement certain.

En grognant un peu, surtout pour la forme, Roy se mit au travail. Fuery leur expliqua à tous la terreur qu'il avait éprouvé quand une secrétaire du bureau 104 l'avait accosté pour lui faire certaines propositions. Alors que Breda et Havoc le réprimandait de ne pas avoir sauté sur sa chance, Mustang sentait son regard se poser, d'une façon tout à fait hors de son contrôle, sur Riza, avec insistance. Elle releva la tête de son travail et haussa un sourcil en voyant qu'il l'observait. Elle semblait entre la surprise et la réprimande.

En fait, la jeune femme était tout aussi troublée que son supérieur. Il ne pouvait s'en douter, car elle se composait un masque de professionnalisme pour le regarder sans le dévorer des yeux. Sans essayer de s'imaginer ce qui se cachait derrière cet uniforme seyant qu'il portait si bien. Elle avait déjà une petite idée. Mais elle songeait principalement au cœur battant dans la poitrine de cet homme et à cette idée qui traverse toujours l'esprit d'une femme lorsqu'elle est proche d'un garçon comme Riza l'était de son colonel.

Elle s'était rappelée les échanges qu'ils avaient eus quelques années auparavant, après la mort de son père, elle aussi. Elle était sortit pour promener Black Hayate et avait cru voir Roy disparaître dans la maison d'une jeune femme beaucoup plus belle et ayant plus de classe qu'elle. À une époque lointaine, elle avait cru à leur histoire. À ce que se développe un jour plus qu'une amitié. Elle avait tiré un trait là-dessus. Puis, il y avait Derek à l'époque…

-Rentrez vite! Il fait froid dehors.

Le jeune soldat s'était empressé de rentrer, craignant qu'elle n'apprécia pas qu'il fasse entrer le froid, mais en fait, c'était plutôt qu'elle s'inquiétait qu'il ne prenne froid. Elle lui prit son manteau, faisant attention de ne pas le frôler. Le silence malaisé entre eux était délicieux. D'un œil extérieur, cet instant malhabile, qui les forçait à se rapprocher alors qu'ils n'étaient pas trop sûrs de ce qu'ils représentaient l'un pour l'autre aurait pu paraître mignon. Mais pour la jeune fille qu'elle était alors, c'était une torture.

Quelques instants plus tard, avec l'impression de ne pas valoir mieux qu'une catin, Riza se déshabillait de nouveau devant lui, pour sentir ses doigts hésitants sur sa peau, pour deviner son souffle nerveux dans son dos et sur sa nuque alors qu'il s'empressait de savoir, de reconnaître les signes, de décoder les symboles. Elle ressentait jusqu'au plus profond de son âme l'excitation et la curiosité enfantine qu'il éprouvait à l'idée de toujours se rapprocher du mystère. Mais en même temps, chaque rencontre devenait plus malaisé, puisqu'ils se connaissaient toujours un peu plus et que ses mains sur sa peau devenaient une habitude, une douce caresse que même son petit ami Derek n'avait pas le droit de lui donner.

Il lui avait suffit de quatre visites de ce genre pour déchiffrer les secrets de l'alchimie du feu. Mais, avant même de savoir créer des flammes en claquant des doigts, Roy avait instillé en elle une volonté brutale et récurrente, un besoin maladif de sa présence, de sa proximité, de sa voix d'homme dans son dos et autour d'elle. Contrairement aux malaises qu'elle avait ressenti quand son père, le maître Hawkeye avait gravé ce tatouage dans son dos, ceux qu'elle éprouvait avec Mustang étaient étourdissants, presque enivrants. Son cœur battait encore la chamade quand il quittait la maison et qu'elle le regardait s'éloigner de chez elle à travers les rideaux, de crainte qu'il ne se retourne et ne la voit l'observer.

Dans sa candeur d'adolescente tout juste femme, elle se demandait ce qu'il pensait de ses rencontres, s'il ne prenait pas graduellement confiance et ne s'imaginait pas des choses.

-Vous n'êtes pas obligée de faire ça.

Combien de fois l'avait-il répété? Qu'aurait-il fallut dire pour qu'il sache qu'elle ne se sentait pas si obligée que ça à la fin? Qu'elle-même y prenait goût et qu'elle avait éprouvé une joie sauvage à le voir devenir alchimiste d'État dans l'armée. Il était comme un grand frère qu'elle avait réussi à pousser dans son rêve.

_-Je ne me suis jamais senti obligé de faire quoi que ce soit. Même quand vous avez commencé à me donner des ordres_, songea-t-elle pour elle-même.

Leur vie commune dans l'armée leur avait donné l'occasion de renouer avec une partie du passé. Peut-être pas assez. L'autre jour, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il l'avait vu habillé en civil. Elle avait vu la panique dans ses yeux à voir combien elle avait changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il ne l'avait pas vu en uniforme. Elle avait aimé sentir son regard sur elle, même si ce n'était pas le moment.

-Lieutenant?

-Hum?

-C'est Denver au téléphone, il parle d'un rapport et…

-Vous ne savez pas de quoi il parle?

Roy préféra ne pas l'admettre, pour préserver un peu de son amour-propre. Ce n'était pas sa faute, car Breda finit par réaliser qu'il avait oublié de remettre le rapport à remplir à son supérieur après avoir croisé une meute de chiens toutes dents dehors! En fait, il semblerait que les braves toutous promenés par un petit garçon avait voulu jouer avec l'homme bien en chair, mais ce dernier avait pris la fuite, en panique et sa peur furieuse lui avait fait perdre conscience de toutes les choses importantes qu'il avait à faire, même celle du travail.

-Oui, Denver? Le rapport arrivera dans une demi-heure. C'est une promesse du colonel!

Elle raccrocha, contente d'ainsi prendre sa revanche sur l'homme qui s'était payé du bon temps la veille et qui débarquait le lendemain, l'air dans la vague, alors qu'elle s'était morfondue toute la nuit à essayer de comprendre où elle en était par rapport à lui. Riza le savait déjà, mais l'attitude volage de son supérieur la poussait à se remettre en question.

-Pourquoi vous me faites ça?

Hawkeye ne répondit pas, se contentant de retrouver le document qu'il devrait remplir. Elle le lui remit, avec un léger sourire, et comme il était l'heure de dîner, elle sortit, au lieu de rester pour le surveiller, comme elle le faisait d'habitude. S'il ne l'avait pas regardé comme il l'avait fait tout à l'heure aussi, elle n'aurait pas ressentit tout ce trouble au souvenir de tout ce qu'ils avaient partagés. Elle souffrait un peu parfois en ayant l'impression que tout le passé avait été effacé par leur obligation de soldat.

La porte se referma derrière elle, doucement.

Havoc siffla. Fuery se demanda si le lieutenant n'était pas fâché.

Roy, lui, se doutait un peu de ce qui se passait. Riza avait parfois eu cette manie de le fuir quand les choses n'allaient pas. Il s'en rappelait aussi. Passer des mois sans nouvelles pour apprendre que la situation de la jeune fille était plus ou moins enviable. Elle détestait être dépendante de quelqu'un. Et il n'y a rien qu'un homme aime autant que de se sentir utile et fort.

Sauf peut-être…

-Colonel?

-Hum?

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a Hawkeye ? , demanda Breda.

Voyant ses trois subordonnés qui le fixaient, les yeux pleins de questions, Roy eut l'impression d'être un accusé devant des juges.

-Pourquoi est-ce que ce serait à cause de moi qu'elle aurait quelque chose? Hein?

Par après, il songea que c'était exactement la question qu'il devait se poser. Car Riza se le demandait à tous les jours…

À suivre! Dans le chapitre 2!


	2. Chapter 2

Je tiens beaucoup à remercier tout le monde pour les review et le temps qu'ils ont pris pour me lire. Merci à tous. (j'ai l'impression de faire un discours dans un gala..) c'est cool de voir d'ancien pseudo apparaître parmi les reviews. Je m'excuse du temps que j'ai pris pour mettre la suite, remarquez que je ne parle pas de retard, mais de temps. En effet, où ais-je dit que la suite arriverait exactement le 30 septembre 08 (date du canada bien sûr)? Nulle part, alors voilà, comme je n'ai accès à Internet que deux jours par semaines (oui, je survis quand même) et que j'ai des travaux à faire pour mes cours d'université (oui, je suis rendu à ce stade et toujours folle de fullmetal) et que je traverse une phase de fanatisme pour Fire Emblem (vous auriez peur, vraiment, ma soeur va en faire une dépression) eh bien, il se pourrait que je n'update pas très très vite. Mais les deux prochains chapitre sont déjà écrit et avec quelques commentaires de votre part (parce qu'à un moment donné je voudrais déroger du manga, mais je ne sais pas encore quand) eh bien, nous pourrons tous avancer dans ce nouveau projet, dans la joie!

Allez, sans vous retenir plus longtemps je vous laisse lire le deuxième chapitre!

Honesty

Chapitre 2 – Mission suicide

Après que Roy ait fait croire avec l'appui de ses hommes et de 66 qu'il avait tué le lieutenant Ross pour venger son vieil ami Maes, il traversa une courte période dépressive. Dans un sens, il avait sauvé la vie de cette femme en lui permettant de fuir le pays sans être pourchassé par qui que ce soit. Mais il l'empêchait de jamais remettre les pieds chez elle. Tout du moins, pas dans un avenir proche. Il accusait le coup, sans broncher, et parfois, bien qu'elle sache qu'il l'avait fait pour le bien de Maria, Hawkeye le regardait un peu de travers, comme avec du ressentiment et le colonel Mustang se sentait coupable.

…

Il avait frappé à la porte deux coups, car il n'osait pas s'imposer. Il n'était pas censé venir ce jour-là. Mais cela faisait des mois qu'il n'avait plus eus de nouvelles de la jeune femme depuis qu'il était devenu alchimiste d'État. La fille de son maître avait dit bien s'en tirer la dernière fois qu'ils avaient parlé. Comme il était au téléphone, avec une vingtaine de types qui attendaient derrière lui, pour appeler leur petite amie, leur mère, leur cousine et pour commander une pizza, ses camarades le pressant de finir de jouer les jolis cœur, il n'avait pas eu le temps de prendre autant de nouvelles qu'il l'aurait voulu.

Il se pointait donc devant la maison de son ancien maître d'alchimie à l'improviste. Roy avait été accueilli dans la petite ville par les dames qui le reconnaissaient maintenant pour avoir été le jeune homme qui avait secouru la petite Riza après la mort de son père. Il était encore un peu gêné de voir combien son charme frappait les femmes de tout âge, même s'il gagnait de l'assurance. Il avait l'impression de n'être qu'un jeune freluquet quand des dames dans la soixantaine le suivaient du regard avec des yeux faits pour l'engloutir.

_Je ne sais même plus pourquoi je suis venu cette fois là_, songea-t-il en secouant la tête.

C'était la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus avant la guerre d'Ishbal. La dernière fois que Derek avait été dans le décor. La première fois que Roy le rencontrait. Ça avait été une journée infernale dès le commencement.

…

Il lui parlait au moment même où les souvenirs lui revenaient. Elle était sur les lieux d'une mission qu'ils faisaient un peu en-dehors du travail. Mustang était certain d'être sur un filon. Jean était Jacqueline et Riza, Élizabeth. Elle jouait les serveuses de restaurant, plaisantant avec lui, parlant avec dégagement, librement, comme elle le faisait auparavant.

Et Roy adorait ça. Ils n'avaient plus parlé aussi longtemps depuis tellement de temps. C'était comme de retrouver un vieil ami. Une vieille amie. Mais en même temps, c'était plus que ça. Ils savaient que c'était dangereux, mais pour avoir le droit de discuter ainsi, à mots couverts, en cherchant les double sens derrière la dernière phrase qu'ils venaient d'entendre, ils étaient prêts à prendre le risque.

-Je suis débordé de travail ces derniers temps, expliquait-il, en remarquant à peine les soldats qui passaient dans le couloir et se plaignait du fait que Mustang profita de ses heures de travail pour flirter au téléphone, tout à fait impunément.

Au fond de son esprit, repassait en boucle la scène devant la vieille maison, sous le vent frisquet du printemps tardif. Il réentendait le silence qui avait précédé les bruits de course, les cris, les chocs, la dispute violente qui se révélait être livrée de l'autre côté de cette porte à laquelle il venait juste de frapper. Ce fut si brusque comme signe de vie qu'il se demanda s'il ne se trompait pas.

Puis la poignée de la porte tourna, juste un peu, avant que ne résonne un choc.

-Lâches-moi, fit la voix de Riza.

-Hors de question! Répliqua celle d'un homme.

Roy, aiguillonné par la détresse qu'il avait entendu dans la voix de son amie, n'avait plus hésité plus longtemps. Il n'avait pas tous les morceaux du casse-tête. Sauf une lettre qu'elle avait écrite. Il l'avait oublié sur le coup. C'était la raison pour laquelle il était venu. Cette lettre disait que tout allait bien, en apparence, mais il avait deviné qu'une chose n'allait pas. Et de tous les jours durant lesquels il aurait pu arrivé, ce fut celui-là, où la menace éclatait, qu'il décidait de venir.

Ainsi, sans trop se douter de ce qui l'attendait, le futur colonel ouvrit la porte entrouverte pour voir Riza qui se débattait entre les mains d'un colosse. Elle avait des marques sur les bras qui deviendraient vite des bleus. Qui que soit cet homme, il la malmenait et l'avait déjà fait. Sans qu'on lui ait rien demandé, Roy sut qu'il devait intervenir. Il ne remarqua pas tout de suite que ce type était beaucoup plus grand et gros que lui. Il ne réalisa même pas à quel point l'agresseur d'Hawkeye était baraqué. La colère était trop grande. De quel droit maltraitait-on la fille de son maître, celle qu'il avait promit de défendre?

_Je suis content d'être arrivé à temps_, songeait-il en se revoyant se jeter contre Derek.

Riza avait crié. La panique qu'il avait éprouvée à cet instant. Et la panique qu'elle-même ressentait. Ce n'était pas normal de débarquer chez quelqu'un pour la découvrir en train de se faire violenter par un inconnu. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas un inconnu, mais pour Mustang, c'était pareil.

Du coin de l'œil, l'alchimiste d'État avait vu la jeune fille reculer vers le mur le plus proche pour s'y appuyer en ramenant ses bras sur sa poitrine. Il repéra plusieurs détails sur elle, qui le rendirent encore plus furieux qu'il ne l'était déjà. La manche déchirée de sa robe, les marques sur ses bras, son épaule nue, des larmes sur son visage. Ensuite, Roy réalisa que ce qu'il venait de faire était parfaitement idiot. Il reçut un coup de poing à la figure qui l'assomma presque. En tout cas, tout son corps prit du recul.

Il songea à utiliser de son alchimie, car cela l'aurait avantager, mais avait-il ses gants avec lui? Il n'eut pas le temps de les chercher dans ses poches. Il se sentit soulever de terre par la gorge. Quel idiot il faisait! Ce Derek était une sacrée pièce d'homme!

-Qui c'est celui-là? Encore un ami de ton père? Je commence à en avoir assez Riza! Je n'ai pas été assez clair à propos de tes fréquentations.

-Derek, poses-le tout de suite! Tu n'as pas le droit de…

-Que je te vois m'arrêter!

Roy devina l'odeur de l'alcool à ce moment. Il devina aussi que s'il ne faisait pas rapidement quelque chose, il mourrait d'asphyxie. Tout en luttant vainement contre les mains qui lui serraient le cou, il réussit à enfiler son gant droit. Un claquement de doigt retentit, et le feu se mit à brûler sur les vêtements de l'homme immense.

Il lâcha instantanément notre soldat préféré qui en profita pour prendre un peu plus de recul. Malheureusement pour Mustang, Derek ne mit pas de temps à éteindre l'incendie et à revenir à la charge. Le coup qu'il prit dans le ventre le fit perdre son souffle et s'écrouler.

-Tu vas me montrer ce secret que ton père a caché sur toi, et vite! Je sais que tu l'as déjà donné à un autre et j'ai toutes les raisons de le prendre pour une trahison.

Frustré de ne pas mieux pouvoir résister à ce colosse, Roy claqua de nouveau des doigts, avec un peu plus de force, allumant un brasier sur Derek. Ce n'est que là qu'il remarqua qu'il avait des yeux noirs et des cheveux blonds comme un champ de blé. Et dans son regard fou, il vit le désir du pouvoir, la force animale prête à le lui donner.

Et ce souvenir rappelait au colonel combien il devait prendre garde à ne pas devenir ainsi. À ne pas devenir un monstre corrompu par l'idée du pouvoir qui est prêt à tout pour enfin l'obtenir.

Ce que Derek voulait vraiment, c'était d'avoir enfin le moyen illimité de faire fonctionner sa nouvelle source d'énergie. Il l'appelait le nucléaire. D'après Roy, c'était un concept très intéressant à la base. Mais, si cela impliquait de brutaliser une femme, d'autant plus que cette femme était Riza, alors, pour lui, à bas le nucléaire!

Au bout de brûlures assez graves pour laisser des marques à vie, l'homme saoul et fou de rage avait fini par vaguement retrouvé ses esprits et s'enfuir. Riza avait rejoint Roy, pour voir s'il n'avait pas quelque chose de cassé. Puis elle s'était effondrée dans ses bras, complètement bouleversée. Jamais encore son Derek n'avait agi ainsi. C'était comme s'il n'était plus le même. Plus jamais elle n'oserait lui faire confiance. Et d'ailleurs, alors qu'elle pleurait contre l'épaule du futur colonel, elle semblait se demander si elle avait raison de lui faire confiance, même à lui.

Le cœur en lambeaux, Mustang l'avait consolé de son mieux. Il avait eu toutes les misères du monde à la calmer, étant donné que lui-même était au bord de la crise de nerfs rien qu'en regardant l'état dans lequel la jeune femme se trouvait. Une partie de son tatouage était visible et sa robe glissait lentement sur son corps, sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Ses bras couverts de bleus, ses cheveux courts tout ébouriffés…

_Quelle chance que je sois venu ce jour là plutôt que le lendemain_, pensa-t-il, alors que des coups de feu retentissaient au loin, dans son téléphone.

Il aurait voulu avoir la chance de parler avec son lieutenant dans une autre ambiance. Peut-être, dans un restaurant, ou un théâtre. À la limite, dans une voiture, alors qu'ils rouleraient vers la gare pour prendre le train jusqu'à Rush Valley et accomplir une mission suicide. Ils existaient tant de possibilités et si peu de temps pour tout essayer.

-Vous êtes sûrs que je ne vous dérange pas? fit-il, en sentant son inquiétude monté.

Il y avait beaucoup de coups de feu, non?

-J'ai du aidé Jacqueline à se débarrasser d'un client qui était peu trop entreprenant.

Roy laissa un sourire s'épanouir sur son visage. Si les choses se poursuivaient ainsi, alors, tout irait bien et…

Elle l'interrompit au milieu d'une phrase.

-Oh, je vais devoir vous laisser Roy. J'ai un gros client qui arrive.

Il attendit un moment, après qu'elle ait tiré, mais déjà, la panique grandissait en lui. Elle aurait lui dire qu'elle en avait fini avec ce _client_, déjà, non?

-Élizabeth? Demanda-t-il.

Il avait une horrible impression de déjà vu. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veines et son cœur rata quelques battements. Elle n'allait pas… Hugues. La dernière fois qu'il avait discuté avec Hugues, la même chose s'était produite. Il avait dut arrêté de lui parler, car quelqu'un arrivait. Et Maes ne lui avait plus jamais parlé par la suite. Maes était mort. Et si Riza mourrait? Alors qu'il n'avait même pas eu le temps de lui dire tout ce qu'il ressentait? Alors qu'il se sentait incapable de se passer d'elle?

Elle ne répondit pas et son silence le pétrifia dans une expression d'horreur. Il ne fallait pas que ça arrive. Elle n'avait pas le droit de lui faire ça. Pourquoi les avait-il laissé faire cette mission tout seul, pourquoi avait-il accepté de ne pas être sur le terrain lui aussi?

-Élizabeth! Répéta-t-il.

_Répondez-moi, Riza!_ aurait-il voulut hurler.

Une troisième fois, il dit ce nom de code, ce nom qui coulait dans sa bouche comme un miracle. Elle devait lui répondre. Il était sur le point de crier dans le combiné. Le silence allait le tuer. Le souvenir récurent de Maes, gisant inerte dans une marre de sang devant une cabine téléphonique passa devant ses yeux. Il sentit la panique enfler et prendre le contrôle de sa raison. Il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Elle n'était qu'une humaine elle aussi et n'avait rien d'infaillible. Et il ne pouvait pas la perdre. Il ne voulait pas la perdre. Jamais, pensa-t-il.

Roy sortit en trombe de son bureau. Il courrait presque dans les couloirs du QG et faillit renverser deux stagiaires au passage, dont Scieska. Les gens furent surpris par la rapidité à laquelle il réquisitionna une voiture. Mais rien ne semblait être assez rapide pour répondre à l'urgence de la situation. Riza n'était pas derrière une porte entrouverte, menacé par un simple petit ami fou. La menace était inconnue, possiblement invincible et capable de changer de forme à volonté. Il n'y avait plus de limites aux ennemis qu'ils rencontraient. Et lui, comme un imbécile, l'avait jeté dans la gueule du loup.

-Merde, pesta-t-il en oubliant de faire son arrêt et rasant écraser une petite fille.

Il l'évita de justesse et ne s'arrêta même pas. Il n'avait pas le temps. Il n'avait plus le temps. Il n'aurait jamais le temps, il avait trop attendu, à ne rien faire, à faire l'imbécile. La panique lui donnait l'impression qu'il se trompait de route alors qu'il prenait la bonne. Il devait arriver à temps.

_Faites que j'arrive à temps. Qu'elle ne meurt pas elle aussi_.

_Pas elle aussi. Pas ma Riza!_

Il voulait encore la tenir dans ses bras et la consoler quand elle en avait besoin. Il voulait encore la voir le regarder de travers quand il faisait une erreur ou une bêtise. Il voulait encore la regarder travailler assidûment pendant qu'il paraissait à son bureau. Il voulait encore lui parler, encore avoir la chance de l'appeler Riza plutôt que Hawkeye, avoir l'occasion de la voir vêtu en civil, l'occasion de sortir avec elle, de manger avec elle, de lui sourire, de la voir se fâcher.

-J'espère qu'il n'est pas trop tard…

À suivre

Sérieusement, vous savez déjà ce qui attend Roy, alors, reviewé pour voir la suite! J'aime avoir plein de reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

Honesty

Je voulais vraiment mettre ce chapitre avant, mais je n'en ai malheureusement pas eu l'occasion. Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait attendre (je sais ce que ce c'est que d'espérer désespérément de voir la suite d'une fic arriver) Enfin, sachez, puisqu'il faut bien que je dise un petit mot sur moi pour prouver que c'est toujours le même auteur qui écrit, que mon trip de Fire Emblem est pire que jamais! Et je replonge dans Pokémon, alors, je crois que je suis sur le point de toucher le fond. Mais je m'assume, au moins! Je ne pourrais bientôt plus penser à autre chose, alors il va falloir que je me replonge dans fullmetal pour avoir la force de poursuivre cette fic. C'est vrai que c'est dur. Respecter le manga est exigeant et il m'arrive souvent de modifier des phrases. J'aimerais votre appui pour une question très très importante dans la continuité de mon histoire. Étant une fan finie de Fullmetal, j'ai suivi la manga jusqu'au chapitre 87. Si vous en êtes au même stade que moi, vous savez que les choses commencent à prendre un tour irrémédiable pour Mustang et ses hommes. Une tournure inquiétante, même. Alors, la question à 2 dollars (parce que je n'ai pas tellement de moyens) c'est, quand vais-je arrêter de suivre le manga et démarrer avec mon plan d'histoire? (Parce que j'ai un plan, oui, mais qui va un peu au contraire de ce qu'Hiromu Arakawa a prévue) Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a prévu, mais ce n'est certainement pas ça... Et je ne vous dit pas ce que ça est!

Enfin, je vais vous laisser lire, alors, je tiens juste à ajouter que j'adore avoir des reviews, qu'il y en a eu vraiment beaucoup et que c'est absolument génial pour un auteur de recevoir autant de feedback et que j'aimerais vraiment que vous continuiez à commenter ma fic. Je ne vous y oblige pas, sinon, je me ferais des reviews à moi-même, ce qui serait vraiment nulle, mais... Vous savez ce qui me motive, pas vrai? Alors, maintenant, bonne lecture!

Honesty

Chapitre 3 – Le piège

Ce jour-là avait commencé un peu plus tard qu'à l'habitude. Riza n'aurait su expliquer pourquoi, mais elle était morte de fatigue dès qu'elle s'était levée. Les jappements plaintifs de Black Hayate ne l'avaient pas encouragée. Cependant, elle savait qu'une mission avait été prévue depuis des jours déjà. Dire qu'elle était censée avoir pris une journée de congé. Voilà ce que cela donnait de se consacrer autant à son travail. Au moins, cela lui donnerait l'occasion de discuter avec Roy.

Elle se sentit requinquée par cette idée et se prépara. Une heure plus tard, elle et Fuery étaient sur les lieux, avec Hayate, surveillant la petite bâtisse où vivaient Falman et 66. Roy communiquait avec elle, adoptant un ton nonchalant et charmeur, à la fois pour jouer le jeu aux yeux des soldats qui pouvaient passer dans le couloir devant son bureau, mais surtout parce qu'il y prenait goût. À l'entendre, il n'y avait pas de quoi en douter. Elle-même aimait la légèreté que sa présence rajoutait à l'opération. D'un autre côté, elle éprouvait de la culpabilité. Armer son fusil pour tirer sur des gens, innocents ou pas, le fait de prendre leur vie n'aurait pas du lui apparaître à la légère.

Mais cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne regardait plus ses cibles de la même façon. La seule qu'elle suivrait avec une attention redoublée et des papillons dans le ventre, ce serait celle du dos de Mustang, lorsqu'elle aurait à le surveiller, à le couvrir, ou à décider si elle avait eu raison de lui faire confiance comme elle l'avait fait. Jamais Riza ne voulait revenir sur sa décision. Elle l'avait prise alors qu'elle n'était encore qu'une très jeune femme. Une adolescente. Elle lui avait donné beaucoup plus qu'à aucun autre homme. Et il avait respectueusement accepté son cadeau, en faisant attention à ne pas en demander davantage.

Quoique…une fois, il est semblé que cette torture à laquelle ils se soumettaient tous les deux alors qu'il déchiffrait le tatouage dans son dos n'était pas suffisante. Les mains de Roy avaient pesé plus lourdement sur sa peau. Elles avaient insisté sur ses flancs, et Riza avait comprit qu'il savait tout ce qu'il avait à savoir sur le plan de l'alchimie. Par la suite, ils ne s'étaient plus revus avant la guerre. Sauf lorsqu'un Derek saoul était descendu la voir. Riza était toujours étonnée que quoi qu'il se passe, à chaque fois qu'elle avait besoin de soutien, Roy venait à apparaître.

-Vous pensez que tout ira bien lieutenant, lui demanda Fuery, comme elle marquait une pause dans sa discussion avec le colonel.

-Nous ferons de notre mieux, lui dit-il en s'efforçant de sourire.

Mais elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Et très rarement, ses impressions lui avaient-elles menties. Alors, après qu'elle eut secouru Jean de la menace que représentait le corps de Bary le boucher et un fusil embrayé, elle comprit qu'une personne qui n'aurait pas du être là arrivait.

-Un problème? Lui demanda Roy.

-Juste une petite dispute, on a quelques soucis avec un client.

-J'espère que vous n'avez pas trop de malotrus dans son genre.

Riza se demanda s'il lui parlait vraiment à elle ou s'il s'inquiétait de la mission. Serait-il jaloux comme elle était jalouse si elle sortait avec des hommes autant que lui-même se permettait de sortir avec des femmes? Pourquoi aurait-il été jaloux? Ils étaient amis, tout simplement et ne seraient sûrement jamais rien de plus. Enfin, elle ne l'espérait pas, même qu'elle aurait voulu le contraire mais…

-Pour tout vous dire, je…

Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de penser à ça.

-Flûte, je vous rappelle plus tard, j'ai un gros client qui vient d'arriver.

Ses écouteurs tombèrent alors qu'elle se retournait pour tirer sur le gros personnage qui venait d'arriver derrière elle. Ses coups de balle ne semblaient rien lui faire, alors, tandis que Roy l'appelait, répétant son nom et lui demandant ce qui se passait, avec une voix de plus en plus paniquée, elle ne répondit rien. Car les choses étaient drôlement mal enlignées.

Elle n'avait pas le temps de penser à son supérieur si elle voulait se tirer vivante de ce guêpier. Elle tira de nouveau, vidant son chargeur sur la bestiole difforme. Cet être avait une petite tête, avec des yeux blancs, terrifiants, des bras immenses, comme des troncs d'arbres, qu'il tendit vers elle en ouvrant son énorme bouche, dévoilant des dents couvertes de bave.

-Plus de balles? Fit-il. Plus de balles?

Riza, tétanisée en voyant combien il supportait ses tirs, surprise par la trahison de l'arme qui ne lui avait jusque-là jamais fait défaut, ne sut pas comment réagir. Que pouvait-elle sans son fusil contre une telle armoire à glace? Ce qui la figea le plus, après qu'il eut lancé ses poings sur elle et l'eut saisi par la gorge pour la lever à bout de bras, ce fut ce qu'il dit.

-Est-ce que je peux te manger?

Elle avait encore essayé de tirer, puis avait lâché son arme, sentant le sang monter dans son cerveau alors que l'air lui manquait. Elle étouffait. Est-ce que cette mission allait se finir aussi vite qu'elle avait commencé, d'une façon aussi stupide? Serait-elle tué par un pur inconnu, sans même savoir ce qu'elle avait osé découvrir en aidant 66? Elle posa ses mains sur les poignets énormes, dans une lutte bien vaine. Le fil de sa vie se déroulait devant ses yeux, à toute vitesse.

Elle se surprit à ne voir qu'une personne passée dans ses souvenirs. Un certain soldat qu'elle connaissait depuis beaucoup plus longtemps que tous les autres qu'elle avait côtoyés. Tour à tour, il lui souriait, la réprimandait, lui donnait un ordre, la consolait, lui apparaissait dans toute sa fragile détresse après avoir perdu son meilleur ami. Roy Mustang. Ses cheveux noirs, soyeux, emmêlés. Son visage sale et fatigué par les affres de la guerre. Son regard de meurtrier qui lui renvoyait son reflet de tueuse. Ses bras dans lesquels elle avait si rarement eu la chance de se réfugier. Son odeur d'homme, l'odeur de son assurance, de ses rêves d'idéalistes. Allait-elle perdre tout ce qu'il était en trouvant sa mort dans ce combat inégal?

Riza se sentit sur le point de défaillir en reprenant conscience de l'air qui manquait dans son poumons brûlants. Elle aurait criée si elle en avait eu la force. Mais, brusquement, Black Hayate surgit de nulle part pour frapper Glutonny et le mordre. Cela dérangea l'homoncule et il lâcha la jeune femme, ce qui lui permit de retrouver ses esprits et de prendre ses distances.

En gardant une main sur sa gorge blessée, elle attrapa l'arme que lui lançait l'adjudant et dès qu'elle en fut capable, appela son brave chien, de crainte qu'il ne laisse sa peau pour la sauver.

Black Hayate la rejoignit après que le monstre l'ait jeté à terre et les deux soldats ouvrirent le feu. Cependant, comme précédemment, les balles ne faisaient rien à ce monstre. Il semblait exulté en voyant leur impuissance. Riza, elle, commençait à se sentir comme à ce moment terrible où Derek avait usé de la force brute pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait d'elle. Elle avait eu tellement mal suite à cette trahison… Tellement de mal à s'en remettre.

Alors que Fuery et elle se croyaient perdus, surgie de nulle part, une main gantée apparut entre eux, pour claquer des doigts. Les flammes qui surgirent frappèrent de plein fouet l'homoncule, qui alla rouler jusqu'en bas du bâtiment. Le colonel était venu les sauver in extremis.

Passé la surprise, Riza ressentit une profonde colère à l'idée qu'il ait pu douté d'elle et de ses capacités et soit venus s'assurer que tout aille bien. Mais, à le voir, il était clair qu'il avait eut peur pour eux. Pour elle. Son visage était blême, son expression sérieuse et il se ficha de ses réprimandes.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, colonel!? Nous avions dit que peu importe ce qui arrivait, peu importe ce qui nous arrivait, vous deviez rester en sécurité au QG!

-Oui, je sais, je suis un idiot et un imbécile et je n'aurais pas du venir.

Ils s'accordèrent pour partir et ordonnèrent à Fuery et Black Hayate de rester sur place. En descendant les marches de l'escalier pour rejoindre le plancher des vaches, Riza crut comprendre un peu mieux pourquoi il avait paniqué. La mort de Hugues était encore récente et il n'avait pas put le sauver, ne réalisant pas les signaux d'alarme que lui avait lancé son ami, alors qu'ils parlaient au téléphone ensemble. On avait retrouvé Maes mort dans une cabine téléphonique et elle se rappelait l'unique larme qu'il avait osé verser devant elle lors de l'enterrement.

-Je suis content d'être arrivé à temps.

-Je suis désolée que vous vous êtes fait du souci pour moi, colonel.

Roy, de son côté, se fichait de s'être fait du souci, puisqu'il avait bien vu qu'il avait eu raison de venir. Il n'aurait su dire ce qu'il aurait ressenti s'il était arrivé un instant plus tard pour retrouver le cadavre de son premier lieutenant. La mort de Fuery lui importait presque autant, mais Riza avait une valeur plus importante encore à ses yeux. Même Kain aurait été d'accord pour dire que c'était normal. Mustang avait vu combien la jeune femme était secouée, du coin de l'œil, en jetant un rapide regard par-dessus son épaule tout en continuant de descendre les marches. Il aurait voulu la réconforter, mais ils n'en avaient pas le temps et elle ne le lui aurait jamais permis.

Pourtant, il se rappelait qu'après qu'il ait fait partir Derek, elle avait pleuré entre ses bras. Il n'avait pas aimé qu'elle pleure, mais bien de la tenir dans ses bras. Cependant, alors qu'elle s'assoyait à ses côtés dans la voiture, tandis qu'ils entamaient leur poursuite avec Havoc et Alphonse sur le banc passager derrière eux, la présence de Riza lui semblait parfaitement suffisante pour le réconforter. Elle était forte pour eux deux. Elle était sa tête quand il devenait trop impulsif et lui fouettait le sang quand il commettait des erreurs. C'était elle qui le ramenait à l'heure quand il le fallait. Elle serait toujours là pour lui et il aurait toujours besoin de sa présence à ses côtés. Peu importait que ce ne soit qu'en tant que lieutenant pour l'instant.

Elle comptait beaucoup à son cœur et Roy se fiait à ses remarques avisées. Il savait qu'avec elle, il n'avait rien à craindre. Et chaque fois qu'il pourrait lui rendre la pareille, il le ferait, comme ce qui venait de se produire.

Après une poursuite endiablée dans les rues de Central, ils pénétrèrent l'enceinte du laboratoire 3 où c'était réfugié le corps de 66. Lui et ses deux lieutenants investirent les lieux, Mustang prenant immédiatement le contrôle de la situation. Son charisme, sa vivacité, sa maîtrise de lui-même, son autorité lui valurent d'être obéis rapidement par les scientifiques du laboratoire de l'armée, malgré les mensonges qu'il proféra sans le moindre remord. Ils étaient sur la piste de quelque chose de gros. Mais il ne se doutait pas encore de l'ampleur de ce qu'il avait devant lui.

Ils se séparèrent et dès que Lust apparut devant lui et Jean, Roy sentit que la journée ne serait pas seulement longue. Il se maudirait plus tard de ne pas avoir parler moins et agi plus rapidement, une fois qu'Havoc fut tombé, transpercé par les ongles monstrueux de la luxure. Il avait voulu agir, il avait voulu le sauver. Puis la souffrance l'avait frappé à son tour, le transperçant, alors que l'homoncule le laissait s'effondrer, une main crispée sur son flanc ensanglanté, n'entendant même plus de réponse de la part d'Havoc à ses questions.

C'était comme si tout son univers s'effondrait. Et Roy se doutait d'une chose qui l'inquiétait encore plus que le reste. Alors qu'il gisait là, se vidant de son sang, pestant, priant pour que Jean soit toujours vivant, cette sorcière se dirigeait vers Alphonse Elric et Hawkeye. Comment Riza pourrait-elle faire face à Lust si lui en était incapable? Elle ne se servait même pas d'alchimie.

Hawkeye et Alphonse était arrivé devant une porte impressionnante, sur laquelle avait été gravée un pentacle immense, qui rappela à la jeune femme le tatouage qu'elle avait sur le dos. Al, lui, s'interrogeait sur la signification de ce symbole. À ce moment, où 66 pensait avoir piégé son corps pour de bon, Lust arriva, sans crier gare, choqué de voir la quantité de personnes dont elle devait se débarrasser. Elle avait déjà du tirer un trait sur l'un des nombreux sacrifices que le père des homoncules voulait faire. Il faudrait, semblait-il, en arrêter un autre. C'était injuste, qu'Envy et Glutonny lui laissent tout le travail.

-Eh bien, c'était toi, 66, qui a ramené tout ce monde? Fit-elle entre ses dents serrées par la frustration.

L'ancien boucher ne fit pas long feu face à Lust, qui l'envoya rouler en morceau, avant de se tourner vers Alphonse et Riza, qui n'eurent même pas le temps de réagir. Ce qui les sauva, ce fut que l'homoncule voulut faire durer le plaisir en les torturant un peu. Il fallait bien que cela ait servi d'avoir tué le colonel. Et en regardant son lieutenant, elle devinait facilement le genre de liaison qu'il pouvait y avoir entre eux. Quelle tristesse. Lust exultait déjà de démolir encore une fois la vie de ridicules êtres humains.

-C'est dommage de devoir faire disparaître un deuxième sacrifice, déclara-t-elle en s'adressant à Alphonse. Et quant à vous, lieutenant, vous me semblez quelqu'un de fidèle.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire…?

Riza avait déjà compris. Il y avait du sang qui coulait sur les doigts de Lust, sur ses griffes démesurées. Al n'eut pas l'occasion de se mettre entre les deux femmes. La scène qui suivit le marqua pour toujours…

-Vous voudrez certainement rejoindre votre supérieur.

Le sourire pernicieux de Lust était-il l'élément qui fit perdre la raison d'Hawkeye à cet instant? Non, ce fut la constatation terrible qu'il sous-entendait. Son colonel, SON colonel, Mustang, Roy Mustang était… ne serait plus jamais… Roy… De tous les hommes, Roy, de tous les alchimistes, celui qu'elle avait choisi. Roy… Roy!

Riza baissa les yeux, ses épaules prises de tremblement. La vérité la frappait comme un train lancé à pleine vitesse. Mais elle ne tomberait pas. Elle se battrait contre la vérité, elle ne laisserait pas cette espèce de pétasse venir briser son petit morceau de bonheur. Riza n'avait jamais exigé grand-chose de la vie. Roy lui était aussi essentiel que l'air qu'elle respirait. Que deviendrait-elle sans lui? Sans son colonel? Sans le supérieur qui était son égal?

-Ce n'est pas… Non ce n'est pas… Ce n'est pas VRAI! Cria-t-elle de toute ses forces.

Comme pour crier avec elle, son magnum fit feu. Le fusil tirait, et elle tirait, dans la poitrine opulente de Lust, dans son visage vicieux et magnifique à la fois, dans ses jambes, dans son ventre à la taille trop fine, dans tout son corps, sans arrêt, comme si les coups de feu pouvait calmer ses nerfs, ramener Roy à la vie, comme si la mort lente et douloureuse de cette horrible femme pouvait empêcher l'âme de son colonel de partir vers un monde dont elle ne connaissait rien et où il lui deviendrait entièrement inaccessible.

Riza changea de fusil, vidant ses deux chargeurs. Mais malgré tous les coups qui, tous, frappèrent leur cible, elle ne réussit pas à mettre à terre cette bête inhumaine qui avait osé tuer son homme. Les balles ne faisaient rien à ces monstres. Lust se redressa quand les coups cessèrent de raisonner dans la grande salle aux murs blancs et gris, léchant le sang qui coulait de son front, souriant de toutes ses dents. Rien ne pouvait l'arrêter.

Désespérée, n'ayant plus rien à perdre s'il était vraiment mort, Riza fondit en larme, en tombant à genoux devant cette créature infâme dont elle ne pouvait venir à bout. Ses pleurs étaient doux sur ses joues brûlantes et elle se sentait douloureusement vivante, alors que Roy était mort. Et pourtant, cela semblait irréel, elle ne voulait pas y croire tant qu'elle ne l'aurait pas vu de ses yeux, même si cela devait la détruire.

L'ombre de Lust lui tomba dessus, avant que ses ongles tranchant ne s'élèvent haut, vers le ciel, pour venir faucher le lieutenant Hawkeye. Les armes mortelles rencontrèrent une résistance inattendue quand une ombre immense vint cacher celles des deux femmes. Alphonse s'était mis entre Riza et sa mort.

-Al, ne fais pas ça! Sauves-toi! Toi au moins, tu peux encore…

-Pas question, lieutenant, répliqua le jeune garçon qui se cachait sous l'armure, sans réellement exister de chair et de sang. Trop de personnes sont mortes par ma faute sans que je ne puisse les défendre. Il est hors de question que je vous laisse mourir ou que je laisse périr qui que ce soit d'autre sous mes yeux.

La force dans la voix de l'enfant fit relever la tête d'Hawkeye. Alors qu'elle fixait ses mains impuissantes, elle se souvint de tout ce qu'elle avait réussi à accomplir dans sa vie. Elle avait un chien qui l'attendait à la maison pour recevoir sa nourriture et son affection. Elle avait des amis fidèles, des amis chers qui ne supporteraient pas qu'elle meure. Bien sûr, ils survivraient. Mais Havoc, Fuery, Falman et Breda seraient déjà inconsolables après avoir su que Roy était mort. Avait-elle le droit de mourir ainsi, aussi lâchement? Lui, qu'en aurait-il pensé? N'aurait-il pas voulu qu'elle vive, au moins elle, pour mener à bout son rêve à sa place, au moins, pour que quelqu'un persiste à essayer de ramener le bien et la paix dans ce pays? Roy n'aurait pas voulu qu'elle meure aussi bêtement…

-Hmph, se moqua Lust en s'attaquant cette fois à l'armure, qui répliqua de telle façon qu'elle fut prise par surprise.

Après avoir fait claquer ensemble ses mains d'acier, Alphonse transmuta du sol une lance, comme Edward l'avait souvent fait autrefois, sans avoir besoin de cercle de transmutation. Lust leva ses sourcils, non pas arrogamment, mais réalisant plutôt qu'elle avait à faire à un alchimiste digne de ce nom et pas un enfant complètement démuni. Il pouvait représenter un danger et sa détermination faisait luire ses yeux blancs d'une telle façon qu'elle ressentit une émotion vague et lointaine. La peur. Mais ce n'était encore qu'un faible frisson, trop endormi pour l'inquiéter vraiment.

-Ainsi, tu as retrouvé tes souvenirs et peut faire de l'alchimie sans cercle, hen?

Al, brusquement, bâti en retraite pour former un mur devant lui et le lieutenant Hawkeye. Cette dernière sentit l'odeur de la chair brûlée et des flammes avant de comprendre ce que cela signifiait. Son cœur battait à toute allure, car l'armure immense qui l'avait mis en sécurité du mur de flamme qui avait assailli l'homoncule lui avait fait peur dans sa vitesse de réaction. Sinon, elle ne comprenait qu'une chose. Et cette compréhension automatique, car il n'y a pas de feu sans Roy Mustang dans le monde de Riza, la poussa à vérifier qu'elle avait raison aussi vite que possible. Elle se défit de la poigne forte d'Alphonse, sans même prendre la peine de le remercier, pour se jeter de l'autre côté du mur transmuté et appelé :

-Colonel!

Elle aurait voulu dire son nom, mais c'était le premier mot qui lui venait quand elle pensait à lui, depuis tellement longtemps maintenant qu'elle ne pouvait en réprimer l'habitude. Riza n'entendait même pas les mots que Roy échangeait avec son adversaire, submergée de soulagement en le voyant là, debout, presque droit, faisant face à l'homoncule monstrueuse qui avait osé prétendre qu'il était mort. Al réagit assez vite pour rattraper la jeune femme et la ramener derrière la protection qu'il avait créée, avant que les flammes ne frappent à nouveau.

Roy, de son côté, était ému de voir son lieutenant pleurer. Cela faisait des années qu'il ne l'avait plus vu dans cet état. Et c'était à cause de lui. Il n'en doutait même pas. Mais ces pensées filaient à 120 milles à l'heure. Il n'avait pas le temps de méditer. Face à un ennemi tel que Lust, il devait rendre coup pour coup. Il tenait le briquet d'Havoc dans sa main, sa blessure de l'autre, se demandant où il trouvait la force de parler sans fléchir ou bégayer à cette meurtrière. L'odeur du sang et celle de la sueur se mêlait dans ses narines. Il se sentait sal et songeait qu'il risquait fort d'être malade. Oui, la nausée le prenait. Mais c'était surtout parce qu'il était dégoûté de cette créature inhumaine qui osait lui barrer la route et s'attaquer à ses hommes.

C'était un type de son genre qui avait tué Hughes. Elle avait berné Jean pour le blesser mortellement. Elle lui avait fait du mal à lui aussi, mais il s'en fichait éperdument. Un autre homoncule avait fait du mal à Riza. Pour toutes ses raisons et pour d'autres encore, il détestait les homoncules. Et sa détermination n'avait d'égal que sa haine quand il claqua des doigts pour une énième fois, pour voir une énième fois que son adversaire se reformait déjà, comme si rien ne pouvait vraiment l'arrêter. N'avait-elle donc aucune limi…?

Lust s'arrêta, à genoux devant lui, comme il avait dit qu'elle finirait. L'ongle allongé de son index arrivait juste au bord du visage de Roy, comme pour lui percer un œil. Mais il tenait son briquet fermement, à quelques centimètres des cheveux de l'homoncule. Le vent des déflagrations apparues suite aux flammes faisait voler les cheveux du soldat et sa chemise à moitié ouverte laissait voir sa cicatrice et les brûlures qu'il s'était lui-même infligé. Son regard noir était inflexible et déterminé. Il était un surhomme à cet instant, nimbé de force, tenant debout par sa seule volonté.

Il aurait craqué si Lust avait résisté un instant de plus. Il lui fallait user de toute son énergie pour ne pas trembler, pour ne pas gémir à cause de la douleur. Son dos, ses jambes, son cou, tous ses muscles, tout son être demandait grâce. Mais elle n'aurait pas la chance de le voir sombrer. Il ne serait pas l'homme faible qu'elle le soupçonnait d'être. Pour elle, il serait le tueur sans scrupule, qui l'avait brûler jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, elle en crève une bonne fois pour toute.

Finalement, ce fut l'homoncule qui plia. Lust dut rengainer ses armes, alors que son visage s'effritait, sa peau s'effaçant sur ses muscles, ses muscles s'effaçant sur ses nerfs, puis ses os, avant que son squelette lui-même ne tombe en poussière.

-Ce n'est peut-être pas si mal d'être tuer par toi. Cette détermination dans ton regard. J'ai hâte de voir le jour où elle aura… entièrement disparue.

Pour l'instant, la seule chose qui disparaissait, ce fut Lust. Mais dès qu'elle ne représenta plus une menace, Roy laissa son regard se voiler et sentit ses jambes se dérober sous lui. Il avait si mal.

-Colonel, cria de nouveau Riza, refaisant surface dans son monde maintenant qu'Alphonse était certain qu'il n'y avait plus de danger de mourir brûler ou découper en tranches.

La jeune femme courut jusqu'à lui pour le rattraper alors qu'il tombait et Mustang fut content de voir qu'une fois de plus, elle était là pour assurer ses arrières et l'aider maintenant qu'il était au bout du rouleau. Il n'essaya même pas de lutter contre la douleur. Il lui tomba presque dans les bras, son souffle se faisant court et ses traits se détendant malgré les éclairs de souffrance qui lui parcourait le corps. Elle l'aida à s'étendre sur le dos, versant toujours des larmes, entre la peine et la joie de le voir, vivant, mais dans un tel état. Al s'approcha, sans oser trop le faire, voyant bien que les deux soldats auraient eu besoin de temps pour se parler seul à seule.

-Merci, Alphonse, pour avoir protéger mon lieutenant, fit Roy, à travers ses respirations essoufflés.

L'armure ne répondit pas, touché en voyant le court regard qu'échangèrent le supérieur et sa subordonnée. Riza tenait la main du flame alchemist dans la sienne et la serra très fort, sans réussir à essuyer ses larmes, que Roy regardait couler sans pouvoir la consoler. Il ferma les yeux, surtout pour ne plus la voir pleurer, mais aussi pour avoir l'impression de se reposer une fraction de seconde. Ou pour cacher l'émotion qu'il ressentait alors qu'elle lui serrait la main. Ils avaient eu si peur, chacun de leur côté. Il aurait voulu le lui dire. Qu'il était réconforté qu'elle soit là.

Mais il n'avait pas besoin de le faire pour que Bradley comprenne ce que les deux soldats éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre. De l'endroit où il se tenait, Wrath avait vu tout ce qu'il avait à voir pour connaître la faiblesse la plus importante du colonel. Il savait comment l'atteindre là où cela lui ferait le plus mal. Et il n'hésiterait pas à le faire. Ses plans s'organisaient déjà dans son esprit machiavélique. Il fit appeler une ambulance. Si tous les hommes de Mustang survivaient, ce serait mieux encore, car il subirait plus de pression. Il le détruirait lentement. Il s'en faisait un devoir personnel. Son sourire s'étira dans le noir et son unique œil humain brilla d'un éclat cruel.

Roy ne se doutait de rien. Il perdait lentement connaissance, pendant que son lieutenant faisait des efforts pour ne pas s'accrocher à lui. Elle n'avait rien. Elle se serait fait tuer pour ne pas avoir à vivre dans un monde où il ne vivrait pas. Cette pensée lui fit mal. Elle acheva de saper ses forces. Un monde sans Riza ne valait pas la peine d'exister à ses yeux.

À suivre

J'ai trouvé pourtant que le mot fin aurait été adéquat pour ce chap. C'était tellement magnifique. J'adore les chapitres où Roy se bat contre Lust. Il s'agit d'une section pivot de l'évolution du royai dans la série. Sans compter ce qui arrive ensuite. Le meilleur est à venir. Pour le voir? Reviews! C'est le mot magique!


	4. Chapter 4

Honesty

J'aurais du mettre ce chapitre avant, mais je n'en ai pas eu le temps, alors je ne l'ai pas fait, Je suis désolé et pour me faire pardonner l'attente, je vous mets deux chapitres au lieu d'un. La condition pour avoir la suite, c'est qui si vous lisez les deux chapitre, s'il vous plait, reviewé les deux. Je sais, j'en demande beaucoup, mais la suite n'est pas encore écrite, alors, j'ai besoin d'encouragement pour continuer, merci beaucoup d'avance et bonne journée!

Honesty

Chapitre 4 – Des imbéciles

Riza ne dormit pas pendant près de 48 heures. Elle tombait de fatigue, mais elle veilla son supérieur aussi longtemps qu'elle le pouvait, en s'assurant de garder sous sa garde Roy et Jean à la fois pour être sûre et certaine que personne ne vienne les lui ravir. Il était hors de question de perdre l'un d'eux. Elle avait eu si mal quand elle avait cru ne plus jamais revoir son colonel. Et Havoc. Ça lui avait porté un coup. Fuery lui avait promis de s'occuper de Black Hayate et elle se fit passer un savon par Mustang.

-Vous n'êtes qu'une imbécile! Vous laissez berner par l'ennemi ainsi. N'abandonnez jamais votre vie pour si peu de chose lieutenant!

Riza essuya cette réprimande, qui devait bien être la première qu'il lui ait jamais faite. Et elle voyait la colère la plus totale dans les yeux de son colonel, si bien qu'elle affichait un visage contrit, ressentant de réels remords à l'idée de l'avoir déçu. Elle lui avait failli.

Elle ignora cependant que Roy s'en voulait déjà pour lui tomber dessus. Il espérait seulement rendre clairement sa volonté, pour qu'elle ne passe plus aussi près de la mort à cause de lui. Alphonse ne serait pas toujours là pour sauver le coup. Lui-même, le flame alchemist n'aurait rien pu faire pour la défendre. Il avait une boule dans la gorge en réalisant qu'il avait rarement pu se montrer à la hauteur pour la défendre. Et pourtant, il avait souvent pris sa défense. Contre Derek. Contre Kimblee, lors de la guerre d'Ishbal. Il se trouvait ridicule. Et sa blessure ne cessait de le faire souffrir, tel de l'huile lancée sur le feu de sa honte. Il était réduit à un tel état de faiblesse qu'il se retrouvait entièrement dépendant de la jeune femme.

Quand il eut craché toute sa hargne, il baissa le regard, n'osant plus voir sa douce minée par les paroles qu'il lançait. Il ne voulait pas la désespérer. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle se sente coupable. Il ne voulait pas la perdre en fait et c'était tout ce qui le motivait. C'est pourquoi dans ce qu'il ajouta, la voix de Roy s'était adoucie.

-Malgré tout, je crois que je peux toujours vous faire confiance. Et j'ai toujours besoin de votre aide.

Le ton du colonel était d'abord si doux que Jean éprouva de la gêne un instant, mais la voix de son supérieur s'affermit, car il s'adressait à chacun de ses lieutenants.

-Eh bien, ce sera sans moi, avoua Havoc, à la consternation de ses deux camarades. Je ne sens plus mes jambes. Les docteurs pensent que je serais sûrement paralysé à vie.

Roy n'était pas d'accord. Il s'était déjà plaint de la présence de son second lieutenant, mais c'était pour passer ses nerfs à fleur de peau sur quelqu'un d'autre que Riza. Il avait l'impression d'en vouloir au monde entier. En fait, il n'avait pas autant perdu que Jean et aucune raison d'être furieux.

Le colonel passa une semaine à l'hôpital. Son premier lieutenant veillait à son chevet presque 24 heures sur 24, prenant du repos quand Fuery ou Falman venait la remplacer. Breda leur aurait bien envoyé ses sympathies, mais il était venu à court de vacances après avoir raccompagné Edward Elric jusque dans le désert. Il ne pouvait plus s'absenter du bureau, sinon, il aurait de grave problème avec la direction.

Le corps de Roy lui rappelait douloureusement sa présence à tout heure du jour ou de la nuit et ses blessures le rendaient fou de rage, mais il ne pouvait se défouler sur personne d'autre que lui-même, car Jean était déjà plutôt abattu. Cependant, il y avait certaines choses qui lui assuraient un réconfort valant bien la souffrance qu'il éprouvait.

La simple constance de Riza dans sa surveillance facilitait la vie du colonel. L'humiliation de ne rien pouvoir faire sans l'aide d'une infirmière était égale entre les deux occupants de la chambre. Par exemple, une fois aux deux jours, chacun recevait la chance d'être lavé par une infirmière. Havoc étant paralysé, il avait droit à un lavage complet, expérience vaguement traumatisante même pour l'homme d'âge mur qu'il était, qui se produisait derrière la protection d'un rideau vert.

L'un de ses fameux jours, le rideau tiré sur le côté du fumeur éploré, Roy dormait paisiblement alors que Riza était assise à son chevet, avec de légers cernes sous les yeux. Elle échangeait de place avec Fuery pour avoir la chance de dormir et au QG, la disparition de presque tous les hommes de Mustang faisait beaucoup parler.

La jeune femme regarda le visage endormi de son supérieur, retenant son sourire. Elle avait peur que quelqu'un ne réalise ce qu'elle ressentait secrètement pour lui. Si quelqu'un savait ce qui les liait l'un l'autre, ils risquaient gros. Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le regarder sommeiller et de songer à la chance qu'elle avait de toujours le voir vivant. Il était si beau, si enchanteur quand sa figure ronde se débarrassait de tous ses soucis. Il semblait paisible. Pour la première fois depuis des jours.

Roy ne dormait pas très profondément et sentit bientôt le regard insistant posé sur lui. Il entrouvrit un œil, à peine, en changeant doucement de position, comme s'il était encore en plein sommeil. Sa main droite se retrouva sur le bord de l'oreiller. Libre et offerte. Riza avait immédiatement vu son œil noir et brillant. Elle hésita un instant, car s'il n'y avait pas eu tous les risques qu'ils courraient en tout temps, elle aurait bien caressé le visage et les cheveux épars de son supérieur. SON colonel. Il lui semblait qu'il ne lui appartenait plus qu'à elle en ces quelques secondes où ils pouvaient s'isoler un peu malgré la présence de Jean et de l'infirmière qui s'occupait de lui.

Le soldat rouvrit entièrement ses yeux noirs et attrapa la main que la jeune femme avait laissée près de son lit dans la sienne. Sans oser lui replacer ses mèches folles, elle s'était peut-être trop rapprochée de lui, inconsciemment ou pas. Elle voulut retirer sa main, mais il la serra avec force. Elle répondit à cette pression, pour le voir sourire en refermant les yeux. Il était content qu'elle soit là. Heureux de ne pas être seul. Aucun d'eux ne rougit, d'abord, parce qu'ils avaient déjà fait cent fois plus que de se tenir par la main, mais surtout parce que ce geste involontaire les aurait vendu. À l'armée, il faut contrôler ses émotions mieux que le meilleur des comédiens.

Il remua les lèvres sans dire un mot, comme pour qu'elle devine les quelques mots qu'il aurait souhaité lui dire. Elle sourit à son tour, en détournant doucement le regard, pour vérifier que le rideau vert ne bougeait pas. De son passé, quelque petite chose lui manquait. Mais il lui restait toujours Roy, qui était le plus beau morceau de sa vie.

Ils se rappelaient qu'enfant, le futur colonel avait été déposé devant la maison de maître Hawkeye par son père. Un homme grand et brun, tout de noir vêtu, qui poussait son petit devant lui. Riza était encore une enfant alors, pas plus haute que trois pommes. Les deux bambins, intimidés par les adultes inconnus n'avaient pas fait très amples connaissances.

Par la suite, le petit Roy avait appris studieusement, mais à 7 ans, la théorie alchimie devient vite lassante. Il avait fui son professeur et retrouver la fille de ce dernier. Ils avaient joués ensemble à chaque fois qu'ils l'avaient pu. C'était l'un des seuls compagnons de jeu qu'elle ait jamais eu. À cette époque, déjà, ils s'étaient tenus par la main. Mais en vieillissant, le futur soldat était devenu plus sérieux, plus ambitieux et avait délaissé la fille de son maître pour se consacrer entièrement à ses études sur l'alchimie. Riza ne lui en voulut pas, car elle ne savait trop que pensé de lui. C'était comme d'avoir un cousin qui fait un saut à la maison et vous salue de temps à autres. Il venait à plusieurs semaines d'intervalle, parfois à plusieurs mois d'intervalles. Elle ne savait jamais quand il arriverait et quand il ne serait pas là. Elle s'en préoccupait peu pourtant.

À l'adolescence, la jeune fille échappa si régulièrement aux salutations polies qu'elle échangeait avec Roy qu'elle en oublia presque son existence. Son père la lui rappelait en lui parlant de ses progrès indéniables. Puis il y eut Derek qui vint prendre tout le temps libre qu'elle avait, ou presque. La mort de maître Hawkeye l'avait rapproché du soldat, indéniablement. Elle lui avait dévoilé tous les secrets qu'elle portait sans que ces derniers ne lui appartiennent. Il l'avait vu à demi nue si souvent. Et pendant la guerre…

Comme il entrouvrait les yeux, Roy la vit remuer les lèvres à son tour, presque imperceptiblement. Il fut certain de lire ses paroles, les mêmes que celles qu'il aurait voulu dire : Je t'aime.

Fuery entra à ce moment et ils se lâchèrent précipitamment la main. Le petit intermède interrompu ne les attrista pas, leur laissant plutôt une foule de souvenirs. Le colonel ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était aussi nostalgique, mais son esprit semblait deviner ce qui l'attendait. Inconsciemment, il savait qu'il serait inévitablement séparé de son lieutenant. Cet état de fait l'attristait beaucoup, bien qu'il ne comprenne pas ce qui expliquait…

-Colonel, vous avez le droit de quitter l'hôpital!

Ce fut le premier pas vers une nouvelle vie, vers l'écroulement de l'existence du colonel, car il l'ignorait, si son docteur lui donnait le droit de sortir pour se promener librement, il était la proie de King Bradley et ce dernier s'apprêtait à le prendre au piège comme on ferre un poisson à la pêche.

Une heure plus tard, après avoir échangé un sourire fragile avec Riza, que Roy ne voulait pas que Jean voit étant donné que son camarade resterait coincé dans cette chambre d'hôtel encore longtemps, l'homme passait un manteau noir qui le tiendrait chaud. Il devrait encore se ménager, car sa blessure le laissait temporairement handicapé. Ces quelques jours alités l'avaient d'ailleurs empêché de se garder en forme.

Il quitta Havoc en l'encourageant, lui déclarant qu'il l'attendrait au sommet s'il le fallait, car pour rien au monde Mustang n'aurait abandonné l'un de ses hommes. Il ne pouvait pas se douter de ce qui l'attendait. Autrement, il aurait su que tout était perdu d'avance.

-Hawkeye. Quelles sont les nouvelles du dehors?

Malgré tous les efforts qu'il avait déployé, Roy n'avait pas eu le droit à beaucoup de nouvelles de la part de ses collègues. Riza hésita un peu avant de lui annoncer les communiqués de presses de l'armée, relatant que le fullmetal se faisait remarqué avec une insistance dangereuse pour sa propre sécurité.

Fronçant ses sourcils noirs, le colonel décida d'aller voir ce que fabriquait le jeune garçon. Quand ils rencontrèrent le nain et l'armure, ce fut pour découvrir à leur grande surprise qu'Edward servait d'appât pour attirer Scar et les homoncules. Étant ce qu'il était, et ayant vécu un combat titanesque avec Lust, Roy voulait en savoir tout autant que le jeune et ce dernier ne pouvait même pas se douter que Mustang méritait plus que personne d'autre de partager ses découvertes. Enfin, le flame alchemist était quand même le seul être humain à avoir tuer un homonculus!

-Ici le district 13, Scar nous attaque, c'est… Argh!

Roy cessa de se pincer le nez, appréciant la diversion qu'il avait l'occasion de jouer, retrouvant son âme de petit garçon à l'idée de la tête que les officiers devaient faire en entendant toutes les alarmes qui débarquaient en même temps. Scar semblerait bientôt se trouver partout à travers Amestris et même le généralissime ne saurait où donner de la tête.

-Scar est au district 17, vite, il faut que quelqu'un vienne pour… Gorjjja!

Riza le regardait faire en haussant les sourcils, un peu honteuse de voir son supérieur se montrer aussi enfantin et se demandant également si les sons qu'il émettait en se montrant de plus en plus inventif dans les onomatopées, pouvaient bien ressembler à des cris de douleur. Heureusement, il n'en produisit pas à chaque message d'alerte, changeant toujours sa voix d'une façon différente, la rendant plus jeune, plus naïve, plus grave, plus rauque ou carrément geignarde. Elle le savait un peu comédien, mais à ce point! Les efforts qu'il mettait à aider le pauvre Edward montrait bien à quel point il tenait à la réussite de son plan.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, se demandant comment autrefois, cet homme prenant tous les tonalités de la peur et de la frayeur simplement pour jouer diversion avait pu être son plus grand protecteur. À la mort de son père, Hawkeye s'était retrouvé au plus mal, surtout une fois que Derek l'avait trahi. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ses souvenirs lui revenaient ces derniers temps, mais elle se revoyait encore, au creux des bras de Roy, à sangloter après avoir été malmenée par le garçon qu'elle avait cru si longtemps doux comme un agneau.

Il lui était vraiment cher, son colonel. Même assis là, au milieu de cette dizaine de radio, à faire des branchements, à crier dans des micros et à chuchoter des avertissements, coupant toujours trop vite la communication pour être repéré. Un grand enfant, décidément, comme la plupart des hommes. Il s'esclaffait encore quand elle posa une main sur son épaule pour l'arrêter. Il devait se montrer sage quand même. S'il exagérait trop, les soldats de Central finirait par comprendre le subterfuge et peut-être serait-il même démasqué, parce qu'il aurait laissé trop d'indices.

-Je crois que vous en avez assez fait.

-Vous avez bien raison, approuva-t-il.

Ils restèrent à l'écoute des rapports des soldats sur les autres lignes pour savoir comment les choses s'enlignaient. Le temps sembla s'éterniser. Roy essayait de reprendre le court normal de ces pensées et de se concentrer uniquement sur la situation présente, mais faire le vide lui était impossible. Toute cette panique, la mort qu'il côtoyait si régulièrement lui pesait. Cela lui rappelait la guerre. Après Ishbal, sa vie n'avait plus jamais été la même. Tout comme celle de Riza. Il se rappelait parfaitement chaque seconde de l'horreur. Chaque hurlement et l'odeur de la chair brûlée remontait à ses narines, bien qu'il ne se soit plus servi de ses gants ou de ses flammes depuis des semaines.

Hawkeye restait assise à côté de lui, à prêter l'oreille à ce que les soldats échangeaient comme information. Il aurait voulu lui parler et lui lança un regard à la dérobée. Leurs yeux se croisèrent. Tout en suivant les nouvelles, ils se remémoraient leur première retrouvaille après qu'il l'ait secouru de Derek. Sur les terres d'Ishbal, au milieu des vivants et des morts.

Ses yeux bruns qu'il aimait tant avaient changé pour devenir ceux d'une meurtrière, exactement comme lui. Elle tuait chaque jour, protégeant les soldats en ne courant de risque que de la culpabilité. Les supérieurs, une fois de temps en temps, devenait fou et perdait patience et il arrivait qu'il lève la main sur des subalternes récalcitrant. Les femmes de l'armée avait taillé leur place malgré bien des préjugés mais se faisaient malgré tout moins nombreuses que les hommes. Elles courraient des risques particuliers au sein des soldats éprouvés par la guerre. Mais Riza savait se défendre. Et après que Kimblee l'ait inquiétée de ces remarques odieuses, Roy s'était posé comme son protecteur inconditionnel. Personne ne voulait faire face au bouillant jeune homme. Les hommes d'Amestris étaient trop fatigués pour se battre entre eux. Mais pour Hawkeye, Mustang se serait battu. Il comptait bien lui épargner le plus de violence possible.

Cependant, ce fut elle qui l'éprouva lors de leurs quelques entretiens au milieu de la guerre. Elle avait des amis parmi les soldats, mais le fait de tuer chaque jour, aussi simplement que lorsqu'on prend son petit déjeuner la minait. Les réactions étaient différentes pour chaque individu, mais Roy et Riza avaient les mêmes. Ils partageaient les mêmes points de vue et le fait de se détruire tout deux à petit feu semblaient pire quand ils se voyaient l'un l'autre pour constater la gravité de leurs actes.

C'est pourquoi à la fin de la guerre, alors qu'il commençait à sérieusement envisager le suicide s'il ne parvenait pas à se hisser au rang de président, il avait vite accepté d'acquiescer à la requête qu'elle lui avait faite. Il se rappelait sa crise à propos de l'alchimie.

-Pourquoi Mustang? Pourquoi est-ce que l'alchimie ne sert pas au bonheur du peuple?! avait-elle demandé.

Il la fixait avec des yeux contrits à cette époque. Il se sentait coupable d'avoir pris tant de choses à cette femme pour ensuite lui apparaître comme un monstre, semblable à ce fou de Kimblee, qui se servait des pouvoirs qu'elle lui avait permis de gagner pour assassiner autant de gens qu'on le lui commandait. Riza savait qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix, mais sa naïveté d'enfant la quittait pour de bon alors qu'elle constatait l'ampleur du mal qu'elle avait laissé se produire en accordant sa confiance à cet homme qu'elle croyait connaître. Les mots n'avaient pas leur place à ce moment et rien n'aurait pu effacé la peine de la jeune femme. C'est pourquoi elle décida d'effacer par elle-même ce qui les liait. Ce qui définissait les années de recherche de son père.

Il la retrouva agenouillée devant une tombe, si pauvrement faite que la jeune femme devait tout juste l'avoir terminée de ses propres mains.

-Vous ne venez pas? Si vous restez, vous serez laissée derrière, remarqua-t-il.

Elle ne répondit pas et il insista.

-C'était un camarade? demanda-t-il.

-Non, un enfant Ishbal. Il a été frappé par des balles perdues et laissé seul ici.

La voyant s'appesantir, il l'encouragea à le rejoindre. Il n'aimait pas la regarder ainsi, alors qu'elle lui tournait le dos et retenait ses larmes depuis si longtemps déjà. Cela lui rappelait l'enterrement de son maître.

-Venez avec moi, cette guerre est finie maintenant.

Roy sentait une boule se former dans sa gorge et Riza fut secouée d'un frisson en devinant la tendresse dans ses paroles. Ce qu'elle aurait donné pour le croire et tourner la page sur cette tragédie. Elle ne le pouvait pas pourtant. Jamais.

-Cette guerre n'est pas encore finie en moi. J'ai pris les vies de ces gens alors que je m'étais joint de mon propre chef à l'armée dans l'espoir d'amener le bonheur aux gens que je pourrais protéger. Mais je n'ai rien fait d'autre que de répandre la destruction parmi des innocents. Surtout en acceptant de croire que vous pourriez…

Elle se tut pour ne pas le blesser, avant de poursuivre.

-Elle ne cessera sûrement jamais. Même si je ne souhaitais pas que tout ce termine ainsi, je ne peux ignorer les faits. Pleurer, nier la vérité me repentir ou demander pardon, il s'agirait d'agir comme les tueurs égoïstes qui cherchent à justifier leurs actes. Mon arrogance ne va pas jusque-là, mais Mr Mustang, il y a quelque chose que je dois vous demander. Ce serait…

Sa voix flancha tandis que ses poings se crispaient sur ses cuisses. Elle trembla et Roy crut qu'il ne survivrait pas à cette journée. Il aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras et lui faire oublier tout le mal, mais il n'osait pas la toucher de ses mains qui avait répandu tant de mort. Jamais plus il n'oserait le faire. Pourtant, ce fut ce qu'elle lui demanda, de façon détournée.

-Brûler mon dos, s'il vous plait, Mustang.

-Qu'est-ce que tu… Jamais je ne pourrais…!

-AU MOINS! l'interrompit-elle en hurlant et redressant un peu la tête, comme si elle retrouvait sa force de caractère. Au moins, si je ne peux pas me repentir pour tout le mal que j'ai fait, aidez-moi afin que je ne donne plus naissance à un nouveau flame alchemist. Que le secret sur mon dos ne serve plus jamais à personne.

Elle se retourna pour le regarder droit dans les yeux et vit à la fois la honte et le trouble que lui inspirait sa requête. Il était confus, mais la détermination qu'elle afficha en poursuivant acheva de le convaincre.

-Pour qu'enfin je n'ai plus de liens me rattachant à mon père ou à l'alchimie et que je puisse vivre en tant que Riza Hawkeye, en tant qu'individu et non qu'objet de savoir.

Il baissa les yeux, hésitant. Comment pourrait-il lever la main sur elle, en usant des mêmes méthodes que de celles dont il s'était servi contre les Ishbals alors que déjà, il faisait des cauchemars éveillés de toute la série de meurtre qu'il avait osé commettre durant cette guerre insensée? Blesser Riza alors qu'il ressentait pour elle autant d'attachement que si elle était sa soe... Non, elle était plus encore. Elle l'ignorait, mais il ne la voyait plus comme une sœur depuis longtemps déjà. Sinon, pourquoi l'aurait-il cherché sur le champ de bataille, alors qu'il avait enfin la chance de quitter ses lieux terribles?

À ce moment, il aurait pu le lui dire, mais il voyait ce qu'elle voulait et comprenait parfaitement ce qu'elle demandait. À sa place, sûrement aurait-il été le premier à agir ainsi. Mais Roy la regardait avec les yeux de l'agresseur. Ce serait lui qui la brûlerait. Lui qui lui infligerait une souffrance supplémentaire à tout ce qu'elle endurait déjà.

-S'il vous plait, répéta-t-elle.

Il accepta.

-À force de tuer des gens, je sais parfaitement comment contrôler mes flammes. Je pourrais vous brûler sans nuire à votre santé. C'est ironique quand même. Je suis devenu trop habitué à brûler des gens dans cette bataille.

Ils échangèrent un court regard. Elle restait là, accroupie à quelques pas et Roy rebaissa les yeux vers son gant.

-Je brûlerais votre dos, Riza. Mais pas ici. J'ai beau avoir de l'expertise, ce n'est pas sans risque. Venez et relevez-vous. Je vous libérerai bientôt de ce fardeau que vous supportez depuis trop longtemps maintenant.

Il rangea son gant dans sa poche, incapable d'endurer ce qu'il symbolisait. Blesser Riza représentait un sacrilège. Il tenait à elle. À ce moment de sa vie, le futur colonel ignorait encore combien il tenait à elle. Mais au moins, il avait encore la chance de l'afficher un peu. Maintenant, il devait faire attention au moindre de ses gestes. « Alors que j'ai besoin de vous plus que jamais », pensait-il en observant son lieutenant.

Hawkeye sursauta en entendant le nom des frères Elrick. Leur combat avec Scar avait attiré une créature terrifiante dans un secteur particulier de la ville. Revenant au moment présent tous les deux, ils se raidirent, avant que la jeune femme ne se lève, pour entamer la suite du plan.

-Vous allez leur apporter un peu de soutien.

-Oui, monsieur.

-Il y a une maison vacante dans les bas quartiers que vous pourrez utiliser. Si quelque chose arrive, nous nous rencontrerons là-bas.

-Oui, monsieur.

-Ne vous faites pas suivre.

-Oui, monsieur

Elle retira sa veste de soldat, empruntant les lunettes de rechange de Fuery pour passer plus inaperçue. Elle prit une veste, installant ses fusils dans sa ceinture, sous le regard attentif de son supérieur. Tant de souvenirs lui venait quand il la voyait faire ses gestes. Elle s'était déjà déshabillée devant lui. 5 fois. Les quatre séances durant lesquelles il avait découvert les secrets de l'alchimie de feu. Et lorsqu'il avait répondu à sa requête et brûler son dos.

-S'il y a le moindre progrès, je vous contacterais ici, alors que je ne vous vois pas vous pointez sur le champ de bataille, vous êtes toujours convalescent! Restez en sécurité ici… s'il vous plait.

-D'accord.

Après ses recommandations données en rafale, c'était au tour de la jeune femme. Elle se rappelait bien comment il avait surgi au cours de leur dernière opération et combien elle était passée proche de le perdre. Pas question de revivre ça de sitôt.

-Ne pensez même pas à essayer de me rejoindre! l'intima-t-elle.

Il avait répondu automatiquement tout à l'heure, mais cette fois, Roy acquiesça comme un enfant prit en faute par sa mère. Elle le connaissait. S'il s'inquiétait pour elle, il risquait de tenter quelque chose d'héroïque alors qu'il ne pourrait pas réagir aussi rapidement qu'à la normale.

-Bien, lieutenant. Je serais tranquille.

à suivre (tout de suite vous pouvez retrouver la suite, mais reviews hen, parce que ça mérite un merci)


	5. Chapter 5

Honesty

Honesty

Chapitre 5 –À un cheveu-

Roy et Riza se retrouvèrent une fois après la guerre en-dehors du cadre de l'armée. Le jour même où leur contingent regagna la civilisation d'Amestris, les deux jeunes gens décidèrent de la date où ils exécuteraient l'opération qui devait faire de Riza une femme entière et indépendante. Le lieutenant que Mustang était à l'époque ne s'était jamais senti aussi nerveux. Il allait devoir lui brûler le dos. La voir souffrir de l'alchimie qu'il avait appris en la faisant déjà souffrir à un tel point qu'il lui semblait inhumain de pousser plus loin… C'était inacceptable.

Pourtant, il arriva à l'hôtel qu'elle lui avait indiqué et nomma le nom d'Hawkeye. On lui donna la clé d'une chambre, avec un regard entendu. Riza devait déjà être arrivée. Roy n'en attendait pas moins d'elle. Mais il sentit son stress augmenté à chaque marche qu'il montait pour rejoindre l'étage où se trouvait la chambre. Il était vêtu en civil. Il avait pu se raser pour la première fois depuis des semaines, mais il avait encore les yeux hagards de l'assassin perdu dans sa propre violence. Il cherchait avec difficulté une échappatoire à ses cauchemars. Et maintenant, pour rajouter aux cris de douleur qu'il avait causé durant la guerre, il devrait entendre les plaintes de Riza. Il l'aimait trop pour la faire souffrir et aurait préféré se brûler lui-même le dos plutôt que de lui infliger cela.

Il entra dans la chambre 10, la première de celles qui portait deux chiffres. Deux chiffres. Roy y réfléchit à peine, songeant que lui et Riza n'avait été que deux chiffres au milieu d'une terrible équation. L'équation de la guerre, qui avait soustrait de la face de leur planète des millions de malheureux Ishbaliens pour quelques centaines de soldats. Et tout cela parce qu'un Amestrien avait tiré sur un enfant d'Ishbal.

Les yeux noirs de Roy se posèrent sur la silhouette fragile de la jeune femme qui l'attendait. Elle était blonde, portait ses cheveux très courts et lui sembla être la plus belle femme qu'il ait vue de sa vie à cet instant. Même si elle avait des cernes sous les yeux, à cause de ses propres cauchemars. Elle lui fit un petit sourire. Inquiet et rassuré à la fois. Comment pouvait-elle manifester ce genre d'émotion? Il ressentait la même chose. La présence de Riza le réconfortait maintenant, comme elle le ferait toujours à l'avenir.

-Alors, comment vous débrouillez-vous maintenant que tout est fini, demanda-t-elle.

-Pas trop mal. Je ne m'en remettrais sûrement jamais tout à fait, mais, je commence à tourner la page.

Roy mentait. La guerre n'était pas finie depuis plus d'une semaine. Et les combats faisaient rage dans son cœur. Mais il ne voulait pas voir la honte qui apparut dans les yeux de vin de Riza. Il ne voulait pas entendre parler de la guerre. Il ne voulait pas lui confier qu'il se réveillait en larmes et au bord des sanglots à chaque soir. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle sache combien sa présence lui manquait. Il abhorrait l'idée de lui faire pitié. Mais la guerre les avait brisé tous les deux, comme tant d'autres.

-Eh bien, monsieur Mustang. Si nous nous y mettions?

-Vous, comment allez-vous?

Riza se leva, passa une main dans ses cheveux. Un frisson glissa dans son dos quand il referma la porte derrière lui et la barra à double tour. Ils étaient là, seuls, ensemble, dans cette chambre d'hôtel. Il était l'homme auquel elle avait fait le plus confiance depuis son père.

Elle le considérait comme de la famille, comme un ami, comme un frère, comme un amant auquel elle n'aurait jamais accès. Mais plus encore, elle savait qui il était. Un meurtrier, un idéaliste désillusionné, un fils que son maître, monsieur Hawkeye, avait aimé sans jamais être capable de l'admettre. S'il avait vécu plus longtemps, le père de Riza aurait certainement été enchanté de voir combien sa fille était proche de cet homme. Mustang était, aux yeux des Hawkeye, un garçon respectable et profondément gentil, dont le sens de l'humour et la responsabilité valait qu'on s'y intéresse.

Mais ce que Riza voyait aujourd'hui, c'était la carcasse tremblante d'une feuille morte. Elle se sentait le cœur d'une fleur fanée.

-Je vais aussi bien qu'on peut aller. Merci de vous occuper de moi.

-Riza, souffla-t-il.

Comme il se tenait immobile, elle vint le rejoindre, pour prendre ses mains dans les siennes, malgré la nervosité qu'elle éprouvait.

-Vous devez brûlez mon dos, monsieur Mustang, pour faire disparaître ce tatouage. Pour que plus personne, jamais, ne puisse l'utiliser contre qui que ce soit.

-Je le ferais. Mais…

Il voulut récupérer ses mains, mais elle les garda dans les siennes, fermement. Il avait un gant, un seul, dans la poche de son veston brun. Les mains nues du soldat dans celles de Riza lui rappelèrent toutes les caresses involontaires qu'il lui avait faites durant les quatre périodes d'études auxquelles ils s'étaient livrés ensemble. Ses mains qui avait commis tant de meurtre, rien qu'en claquant des doigts. Ses mains qui lui avait tant manqué. Une larme roula sur la joue blanche d'Hawkeye. Elle semblait si fragile et déterminée à la fois.

Roy essuya sa larme, ayant libéré sa main.

-Je ne veux pas te faire de mal.

-Je le mériterais.

-Et moi alors?

-Je ne suis pas venue pour vous remettre en question.

-Je n'en ai certainement pas besoin.

-Monsieur Mus…

-Roy, lui proposa-t-il.

Elle voulut lâcher la main qu'elle lui tenait toujours, mais il s'y accrocha.

-N'aies pas peur de moi, Riza.

-Jamais je ne pourrais, fit-elle.

En la regardant dans les yeux, il sut qu'elle disait vrai et ce qui suivit fut automatique. Naturel, en fait. Elle se cacha au milieu de ses bras, en tremblant et il la serra contre lui avec force, réconforté de la voir se laisser aller encore malgré toute la rigidité dont elle faisait preuve en tant que soldat. Elle était si forte, si résistante. Si elle était dans le même état que lui à l'intérieur, alors, il pouvait comprendre la souffrance qu'elle endurait. Il supportait la même.

-Roy, murmura-t-elle.

-Oui?

-Non, je voulais seulement, dire ton nom. C'est la première fois.

-La première fois que quoi?

Ses cheveux courts le chatouillaient et sentaient bons. Il aurait voulu la garder dans ses bras pour toujours. Protégée pour la première fois depuis des semaines, Riza s'accrocha fermement à lui, pour ne pas perdre son impression. Elle réprimait ses larmes, la gorge nouée. Elle savait déjà ce qu'elle ressentait. Mais si elle se laissait trop aller…

-Brûles-moi, Roy, demanda-t-elle. Brûles-moi qu'on en finisse.

-J'imagine que le fait que ce soit moi qui le fasse rend tout cela symbolique.

Elle acquiesça, tout en restant au creux de ses bras. Mais elle ne le tenait plus par la taille. Elle avait ramené ses bras contre sa poitrine et il devinait à la sentir bouger, qu'elle détachait les boutons de sa blouse. Il lui saisit les poignets, incapable de supporter cela.

-Il y a quelque chose que j'ai toujours voulu faire, commença Mustang, d'une voix un peu hésitante.

Il l'écarta de lui pour croiser son regard. Elle resta immobile, le fixant droit dans les yeux. Il voyait ses prunelles trembler et l'atmosphère se faisait électrique. Pourquoi se perdre dans la souffrance après toute celle qu'ils avaient traversé? Après la guerre, chacun d'eux ne demandait plus que de la tendresse. De la compassion. Même s'ils ne le méritaient pas.

-Pas le premier soir.

-Ce n'est pas le premier soir que je viens, remarqua-t-il.

Et c'était vrai, leur dernière rencontre pour élucider le mystère du tatouage dans le dos de Riza avait eue lieu un soir. Maintenant, elle devait lever la tête pour le voir et il se pencha doucement vers elle. La jeune femme le laissa approcher. Il arrêta son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Roy savait pertinemment qu'il profitait de la situation, mais si elle ne le repoussait pas, alors…

Il l'embrassa. Elle se laissa faire. Lui répondit doucement. Et c'était doux malgré la tension qui régnait dans leur deux corps. La première fois. La dernière fois peut-être. Roy ne savait plus quoi penser. Il n'existait plus que pour l'instant présent. Il voulait oublier la guerre et rien ne semblait assez fort pour qu'il y parvienne. Elle se sentait si seule sans lui. Si désoeuvrée. Ils s'accrochèrent l'un à l'autre, fermement. Leur baiser s'approfondit. Elle vacilla. Se sentit soulevée de terre. Les yeux fermés, ils voyaient toute la mort qu'ils avaient répandus et ne s'en sentait que plus désespérés encore.

-Roy, gémit-elle entre deux souffles.

-Je nous brûlerais tous les deux, fit-il, avant de s'emparer de nouveau de sa bouche.

Elle l'accueillit, entrouvrant ses lèvres. Les bruits d'explosion raisonnaient dans leurs oreilles et rien ne semblait pouvoir les effacer. Le futur colonel se serait mit à pleurer. Il la poussa vers le lit. Elle le tirait en reculant jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent tous les deux sur le matelas. Ils devaient être pris de folie. Ils ne pouvaient pas expliquer ce qui se passait entre eux. Si ce n'était une crise. Ils s'embrassèrent de plus en plus désespérément, avec avidité.

Étendue sous l'homme qu'elle aimait, Riza se laissa bercer d'illusions un moment, avec l'impression qu'elle pourrait oublier la guerre un instant, un infime instant. Ce moment leur appartenait et aucun des morts qu'ils avaient tués ne viendraient les y voir. Mais même là, tandis qu'il la caressait, tandis qu'elle lui retirait sa veste et que le gant blanc de l'alchimiste tombait sur les draps, elle les voyait. Les enfants. Les adultes. Les étrangers décédés dans la spirale infernale de la guerre, sans raison, sans excuse. Et tout ce qui la rattachait à la réalité, c'était Roy. Il ressentait exactement la même chose.

-N'arrêtez pas, supplia-t-elle tandis qu'il couvrait son visage de baisers et descendait dans son cou.

Leur manège semblait éternel, mais combien semblait-il éphémère. Roy ne se rappelait pas avoir jamais eu d'autres occasions de partager ce genre de gestes avec la jeune femme. Il se souvenait pourtant de chaque détail, de chaque odeur. Le souvenir lui était si cher qu'il avait peur parfois, quand il se permettait de le revoir, que certaines choses aient été améliorés par son esprit pour que tout lui semble mieux. Mais crûment, alors que la femme à laquelle il pensait en fantasmant un peu s'efforçait d'aider les Elric dans leur capture d'homoncule, les pensées du colonel lui rappelait cette nuit. Cette nuit après la guerre où comme deux bons soldats, ils s'étaient livrés bataille pour échapper au spectre de l'horreur.

Ils avaient échoué ce soir là, comme à chaque fois. Mais il lui avait dit à l'époque ce qu'il savait maintenant avec encore plus de certitudes. Et l'inquiétude qu'il éprouvait augmenta inostensiblement. Il détestait envoyer Riza seule sur le terrain. Il détestait la laisser partir en feignant ne rien ressentir de plus que de l'amitié pour elle. Il détestait la savoir en danger et se sentir aussi impuissant. Havoc ne pourrait plus assurer les arrières de la jeune femme. Et lui, le vaillant Flame alchemist était tout juste bon à faire diversion pendant qu'Hawkeye faisait le sal boulot, une fois de plus. Un soupir de découragement lui échappa.

-Je t'aime, Riza, avait-il dit.

-Embrasse-moi, avait-elle répondu.

Ces baisers qu'ils se donnaient alors signifiaient-ils un amour inébranlable ou tout simplement leur terrible besoin de tendresse? Ce n'était pas que de la tendresse qu'elle voulait, car elle le déshabillait tout en l'embrassant à perdre haleine. Et lui-même commençait à oublier la guerre dans ces quelques minutes d'éternité où leurs désirs égoïstes étaient les seuls à compter. Plus rien ne devait exister, ni passé ni avenir pour eux. Ils étaient des meurtriers. Mais ils étaient aussi des humains. Et ils vivraient intensément, pour tous les morts qu'ils avaient privés de cette chance.

Il défit lui-même sa blouse et leur corps se rencontrèrent. La tension dans l'air se fit palpable. Elle le renversa sur le lit. Le temps s'étira en lenteur, tandis qu'ils se touchaient dans la pénombre, se mettant à nu, se dévoilant l'un l'autre, dans leur imperfection et dans leur tendresse déchue.

-Roy.

Ce qu'il aimait l'entendre geindre ainsi, en prononçant son nom. Elle ne disait plus que ce mot depuis quelques minutes. Mais alors qu'ils en étaient à un cheveu, à force de se mélanger l'un l'autre, de se confondre en baiser et en caresse, il la sentit changer d'attitude. Et elle répéta son nom sur un tout autre ton. Elle lui enfila son gant et il fit face à son dos, brutalement. Refroidi.

- Brûle-moi, maintenant. Avant que nous n'allions plus loin.

C'en était fini de la partie de plaisir. Il s'agenouilla derrière elle, passant un bras autour de sa taille. La fatalité s'acharnerait-elle donc contre eux encore longtemps?

-Riza, ça risque de faire mal.

Il se trouvait idiot de la prévenir, mais la vérité demeurait. Il prépara ses doigts, pour les faire claquer, calculant son coup. Il la sentit prendre sa main libre dans les siennes et la porter à sa bouche. Elle embrassa ses doigts et il devina les larmes qui roulaient sur son visage.

-Vas-y.

Le frisson qui glissa entre eux acheva d'éteindre leurs flammes, tandis que Roy allait en faire brûler une autre, beaucoup plus douloureuse. Il hésita, fixant sa nuque, sa nuque qu'il aimait tant fixer autrefois, en s'imaginant l'embrasser. Maintenant qu'il avait pu le faire, il devait la blesser, de façon irrémédiable et laisser à jamais sa marque sur elle, comme le père de Riza l'avait fait auparavant.

-Je…

-À trois, déclara-t-elle.

Roy se rembrunit à ce souvenir. Cet instant avait été l'un des plus éprouvants de sa vie. Il l'aimait, ne l'avait-elle pas entendu le lui dire? Comment pouvait-elle lui demander de lui faire cela? De la faire souffrir alors qu'il en avait déjà assez fait? Jamais, avait-il juré. Jamais je ne lui ferais du mal.

-Un, dit-elle.

Le silence qui suivit dura longtemps. Il comprit qu'il devait participer au décompte et sentit la bouche de Riza sur ses doigts. Elle allait le mordre pour s'empêcher de crier. Il méritait cent fois plus.

-Deux, ajouta-t-il, d'une voix chaude, malgré son angoisse.

C'était un deux qui demandait pardon et elle le comprit aisément, mais il n'était plus temps de reculer maintenant. Le souffle du soldat sur sa nuque la fit trembler. Ou bien était-ce sa peur, à rester là, dans l'expectative? Il attendait lui aussi, sa respiration s'accélérant à chaque seconde qui le rapprochait de l'instant fatidique où la voix adorée de son futur lieutenant lui donnerait l'ordre d'agir.

-Trois, souffla-t-elle.

Il l'entendit à peine, claquant des doigts à la seconde où elle commençait à prononcer le mot. Mais le ton voulait dire merci et pardonnait tout. Roy saisit la nuance, sans pour autant l'accepter. Elle devrait attendre de sentir la brûlure pour le pardonner. La chaleur d'un feu intense frappa le dos nu de Riza, la faisant se raidir et elle mordit les doigts offerts de son tortionnaire, pour ne pas hurler. La douleur fut si fulgurante qu'elle sembla s'estomper un instant, mais après avoir reçu les baisers et les caresses de Roy, c'était un violent contraste.

Ils tombèrent tous les deux, Riza mordant jusqu'au sang et son amant supportant sans un son sa propre souffrance, le cœur saigné à blanc. La peau tatouée de la jeune femme était rouge à l'endroit où il l'avait brûlé. Le tatouage était inutilisable et pourtant, il n'en manquait qu'une minuscule fraction. C'était le point d'encrage de la formule. Roy s'en rappelait comme s'il l'avait regardé une centaine de fois, alors que quatre après-midi avaient suffis à le graver dans sa mémoire.

En larmes et tremblotante suite au choc, Riza finit par relâcher la main blessée de son supérieur. Elle avait honte de réagir ainsi, honte d'être aussi sensible à la douleur et il lui semblait que rien ne pourrait effacer son drame. Car elle se sentait seule tout à coup, privée de cette partie de son père qui l'avait suivi si longtemps, en silence, comme un espion. Elle se cacha dans les bras de Roy, pour échapper à sa peur et ils se perdirent bientôt ensemble, oubliant les interdits et les non-dits les ayant séparé depuis si longtemps. Ce ne fut pas le plus beau moment de leur vie, mais au moins, pour la première fois, Riza se sentait capable de prendre ses propres décisions, sans avoir l'impression que son père l'épiait depuis son dos tatoué…

-Je vous aime Roy, lui avoua-t-elle au milieu de ses pleurs.

Il le savait. Il le croyait. Et il s'en souvenait, chérissant ce qu'il avait finalement pu partager avec son lieutenant. Mais en se rappelant cette nuit de peur et d'amour qu'ils avaient partagés, après qu'il lui ait brûlé le dos, Roy n'éprouvait pas que des regrets, mais beaucoup de honte. Le lendemain, ils s'étaient quittés comme deux étrangers et plus jamais ils n'avaient reparlé de cet événement. Comme si rien n'était jamais arrivé. Et pour lui comme pour elle, le temps qui passait semblait donné un aspect irréel. Est-ce que tout était réellement arrivé comme le colonel le pensait? Avaient-ils vraiment fait l'amour? Si c'était vrai, pourquoi avoir effacé cette expérience de leur deux existence. Pourquoi ne pas en parler comme des adultes? Pourquoi s'en rappeler maintenant, d'entre tous les moments?

Le téléphone sonna et il se précipita pour répondre.

-Roy?

Il fut un peu surpris sur le coup d'entendre Riza l'appeler par son prénom. Elle semblait à la fois stressée et inquiète. Elle espérait que c'était bien lui qui répondrait et surtout, qu'il n'aurait rien tenté de dangereux.

-Oui? fit-il, en accomplissant un effort terrible pour ne pas l'appeler par son prénom lui aussi.

Ils étaient en mission secrète, pour leur propre compte. L'armée n'avait rien à y voir. Et leur vie privée non plus. Roy chassa de ses pensées ses souvenirs et ses fantasmes. Il était capable de faire abstraction de bien des choses. Même du fait qu'un jour, cette femme qui lui parlait lui ait avoué avoir des sentiments pour lui. Ils ne seraient jamais tout à fait honnêtes envers eux-mêmes. Montrer leur attachement à la face du monde était dangereux et de toute façon, Roy était convaincu que Riza lui en voulait pour ce qui s'était passé entre eux cette fameuse nuit là. Il l'avait blessé, plus profondément que la simple brûlure de son dos. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle était partie avant qu'il soit réveillé le lendemain matin. Et qu'il ne l'avait pas revu avant des mois. Il ignorait ce que Riza pensait vraiment et de toute façon, pour l'instant, cela n'avait aucune importance. Il lui faisait encore confiance et elle aussi.

-Je suis en route, avec l'homoncule et deux jeunes de Xin. Dont une fille grièvement blessée.

-Il faut que j'amène un docteur?

-Ce serait impératif. Elle a perdu un bras et s'est caché dans les égouts de la ville.

Roy perdit instantanément de vue ces ridicules questionnements à propos de lui et de son lieutenant. Il n'y pensait que vaguement après tout, pour passer le temps en attendant. Il calculait en même temps les possibilités qui lui restaient pour grimper à la place du führer. Il se rappelait avoir pris rendez-vous avec une charmante femme. Pour récupérer des informations sur le cercle de généraux entourant le président. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il soit en retard.

-Je serais là quand vous arriverez, déclara-t-il.

Comme elle l'avait attendu à chaque rendez-vous qu'elle lui avait donné par le passé. Roy secoua la tête en raccrochant et démarrant le moteur de sa voiture. Ils n'étaient que deux chiffres dans une grande équation. Il prenait de l'importance dans cette dernière, mais pas encore assez. Il devait comprendre ce qu'on souhaitait soustraire et ajouter à Amestris. Il ne se doutait pas encore de l'ampleur des données impliquées. Ses perceptions se limitaient à peu de chose, car il n'était encore qu'un simple mortel. Un homme, monté au rang d'arme humaine. Mais toujours rien de plus qu'un homme en bout de ligne. Le premier à avoir tué un homoncule, de surcroît. Cela ne l'aiderait pas dans l'avenir…

à suivre

encore une fois, mais cette fois, l'attente sera un peu plus longue que quelques secondes de téléchargement. Merci et bonne journée à tous!


	6. Chapter 6

Bon ok, alors, en très bref, aujourd'hui, c'est Halloween, je suis déguisée en Sheik (perso de Zelda pour ceux qui savent pas, je vous enverrais des photos pour rire) Et j'étais hyper contente d'avoir des reviews! Alors, voici la suite (moi, je trouve qu'elle est un peu baclée et normalement, j'aurais attendu, mais je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir le temps de revenir en arrière et de tout retravailler, alors, cette section du manga est passée et vous aller devoir vous taper un Roy Mustang chez le dentiste! Et vlan! (il y a quand même un bout du manga, ne désespéré pas, c'est toujours du Royai et mon français ne sera pas impecable, j'en suis sûre, alors pour m'excuser (je vous préviens) et je prétexte une écrasante fatigue causée par la course que j'ai fait pour attraper mon autobus et le peu de nourriture que j'ai mangé jusqu'à maintenant. Bonne lecture!

Honesty

Chapitre 6 – Une épreuve d'impuissance

Il y avait des jours où rien n'allait. Ce matin-là, par exemple, alors qu'il venait juste de se replonger dans sa paperasse et les affaires de son bureau après être sorti de l'hôpital, les choses n'allaient pas trop bien pour Roy Mustang. Quand Hawkeye lui avait rappelé ce rendez-vous, il avait préféré le juger comme une mission impossible. Il était monté dans sa voiture et son lieutenant avait fait grondé le moteur. Elle conduisait, pour s'assurer qu'il assiste à cette rencontre. Roy songeait qu'elle aimait le faire soumettre à ce genre de torture. Ce n'était pas d'hier qu'il détestait aller chez le dentiste.

-Je reviendrais vous chercher dans deux heures colonel, l'avertit la jeune femme.

-Vous prendrez votre pourboire pour la course tout de suite quand même? essaya-t-il de plaisanter.

Elle lui lança un regard noir et le jeta presque hors de la voiture. Cependant, elle attendit qu'il soit rentré dans le cabinet de dentiste et qu'elle ait pu le voir donner son nom à la réceptionniste avant de redémarrer sa voiture et de repartir pour régler des affaires à la base. Contrairement au simple cabinet des civils, les bâtiments militaires comportaient tout l'assortiment de médecins qu'il fallait pour assurer les soins des soldats. Ainsi, il n'y avait que des membres de l'armée, fonctionnaires ou gradés qui recevait les soins du dentiste Fred Debry. Roy ne l'aimait pas pour autant, mais il faisait parti de son devoir de toujours subir des examens pour assurer ses supérieurs qu'il était en pleine forme, donc parfaitement prêt à être envoyé sur le terrain à tout moment.

-Monsieur Mustang, votre dernière visite remonte à loin.

-J'ai été occupé, se contenta de répondre le colonel à la secrétaire.

Il n'avait pas envie d'attendre, mais il lui suggéra de s'asseoir dans la salle d'attente, ne lisant visiblement pas les pensées, car le dentiste n'était pas prêt à le recevoir.

-Vous êtes encore en convalescence, n'est-ce pas?

-C'est exact, répondit-il en se retenant de grincer des dents.

Le simple fait d'avoir monter les marches jusqu'au bureau du dentiste était un exercice souffrant pour le colonel. Il s'étonnait même que Riza ne l'ait pas accompagné à l'intérieur pour continuer de le surveiller et de le protéger. Il était pour ainsi dire, loin d'avoir toutes ses facultés à leur meilleur depuis qu'il avait quitté l'hosto.

-Je n'en ai pas trop entendu parler, mais qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé au juste? demanda la secrétaire.

Elle replaça une mèche de cheveux noire derrière son oreille gauche, en faisant un petit clin d'œil entendu au soldat, pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne le répéterait pas. Ils étaient seuls dans la salle d'attente, mais Roy ruminait de sombres pensées en essayant d'élucider plusieurs mystères l'inquiétant depuis un moment déjà. Il croisa les bras sur son torse, songeant à la brûlure qui traversait son torse et continuait de le faire souffrir quotidiennement. Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi la nuit dernière à cause de la douleur. Il crut se rappeler que son médecin lui avait donné des médicaments à prendre, mais ne fit pas attention à son souvenir et posa son regard sur les nuages au-dehors, qu'il pouvait voir à travers les fenêtres. Le ciel gris menaçait de faire tomber de la pluie. Combien il détestait la pluie!

-Hmmm… souffla-t-il pour lui-même, pensant à milles et unes choses.

-Colonel Mustang?

Il détestait les médicaments au moins cent fois plus que la pluie. Profitant de son état d'esprit, Roy se mit à élaborer plusieurs plans pour se débarrasser du généralissime et prendre sa place. Il ne pouvait pas se contenter d'un simple attentat, ç'aurait été trop facile à arrêter pour un homme comme Bradley. Non, il lui faudrait une diversion incroyable. Mais quoi? Quel allié pourrait-il bien y avoir qui puisse causer une diversion suffisante? Il chercha lentement, son cerveau énumérant des suggestions qu'il rayait presque d'office. Mais toute possibilité devait être finement étudiée et rien ne devait être laissé au hasard. Rien ne devait…

-Colonel Mustang?!

-Hein?

Il aurait sauté sur ses deux pieds pour faire son salut militaire s'il n'avait pas eut aussi mal, mais il se tourna plutôt à toute vitesse, menaçant de se tordre le coup, pour voir que Fred Debry, en blouse blanche, avec ses lunettes était enfin disponible. Jetant un léger coup d'œil à l'horloge, le colonel observa qu'il avait attendu une demi-heure. Pourtant, il n'avait pas vu le temps passé…

-Si vous voulez bien me suivre.

Roy s'exécuta obligeamment, en adulte civilisé, mais intérieurement, il bouillonnait de colère. Quelle perte de temps. S'il avait une carie, il ne souffrirait pas avant des lustres! Pas de quoi paniquer! Non mais, comme s'il avait besoin d'aller se faire jouer dans la bouche après avoir été obligé de se griller lui-même comme un vulgaire steak.

« Saignant » se rappela-t-il sans pouvoir réprimer une grimace.

Le dédale de couloirs exigus du cabinet de dentiste n'était pas pour le mettre de bonne humeur. Il y avait de quoi se perdre et débarquer en pleine salle d'opération.

-Si vous voulez bien vous asseoir colonel.

-Hmmm…

Roy songea seulement à cet instant que comme chaque possibilité devait être exploitée, il devrait peut-être se montrer un peu plus sympathique avec ce dentiste, au cas où ce dernier aurait des connaissances haut placé qui aurait pu lui servir d'alliés. Quand on devient calculateur, ce n'est pas qu'un peu. Un seul faux pas pourrait lui valoir une longue chute.

-Comment ça va aujourd'hui, demanda-t-il aussi poliment que possible.

-Oh, ça va, merci. Et vous?

-Bien, bien. Si on veut.

-C'est vrai que vous êtes encore en convalescence après cette attaque des laboratoires! Cette histoire complètement dingue m'a fait croire à un canular, jusqu'à ce que votre lieutenant elle-même me dise que c'était vrai.

-Quoi? s'étonna Roy.

-Ouais, Hawkeye, oh, attention, ne bougez pas, prévint l'homme avant de passer la bavette au colonel, avant de faire descendre son siège. Bon, je vais vous expliquer, mais contentez-vous d'ouvrir grand, que je vous fasse cet examen et un bon nettoyage.

Fronçant un sourcil, le soldat obéit docilement, tout en ayant l'impression d'être traité comme un vulgaire animal. Il détestait aller chez le dentiste. Mais la mention d'Hawkeye avait piqué sa curiosité, lui faisant oublier de penser combien il détestait le dentiste.

-Vous savez, j'ai fait mes études à l'armée en même temps que Riza, enfin, Hawkeye. Elle était dans mon unité au début, mais elle a décidé de se joindre au soldat. Moi, à la base, je peux le dire, j'ai fait mes études de dentiste dans l'armée parce que je n'avais pas d'autres moyens de les payer. Ça suppose que je travaille avec pleins de gens, allant du généralissime jusqu'à vous.

Roy essaya de s'imaginer Bradley en train de subir un nettoyage chez le dentiste. Ce devait être une blague que lui faisait Debry, jamais le généralissime ne se permettrait de se retrouver dans une position aussi vulnérable que celle-là. Qu'est-ce qui aurait pu empêcher Fred de glisser un poison inodore et sans goût dans son dentifrice ou ses outils, afin de tuer un patient qu'il n'aimerait pas?

-Ça met la pression, les gens ont toujours l'air de s'imaginer que je fais une machination contre eux, surtout les généraux. Des fois, j'aimerais pouvoir m'installer dans un petit village tranquille, loin de Central et du stress, mais il n'y aurait pas assez de gens de toute façon pour recevoir mes soins.

Roy s'en fichait un peu, il préférerait entendre parler de Riza. Et du lien que cet homme avait avec elle pour avoir eu l'occasion de lui parler de l'accident dans les laboratoires. À ce qu'il savait, la jeune femme ne l'avait presque pas quitté lors de son séjour à l'hôpital.

-Enfin, je ne suis pas du genre à trafiquer des trucs bien compliqués, je déteste ça. Mais j'ai cru entendre que vous étiez plutôt de ce type l'autre jour. Je devais visiter mon père à l'hôpital et comme il a été longtemps un commandant de Central, il était à l'hosto de l'armée. J'ai croisé Riza, euh, pardon, Hawkeye, dans le couloir. Je n'arrive pas à m'habituer au fait qu'elle soit dans l'armée. Nous avons été voisins vous savez? Enfin, elle m'a reconnu dès que je suis passé à côté d'elle et elle avait ce regard meurtrier, pas croyable. Tout un chien de garde que vous vous êtes trouvé, j'avais l'impression de revoir la Riza du collège. Elle était tout aussi sévère que maintenant, peut-être plus encore. La mort de sa mère l'avait rendu terne, jusqu'à ce que son père prenne un élève à sa charge. Mais ça, vous le savez, pas vrai?

Le discours du dentiste, semblant se tourner de façon beaucoup trop volontaire vers Riza, troubla quelque peu le colonel. Elle avait retrouvé un peu de sa joie à partir du moment où il avait commencé ces études avec le maître Hawkeye? Sérieusement, cela remontait à si loin.

Comment un homme de trente ans pouvait-il se souvenir précisément des changements d'attitudes de sa voisine alors qu'elle avait à peine 4 ou 5 ans? À moins qu'il ne… Roy en aurait grincé des dents s'il n'avait pas déjà eu la bouche ouverte et remplie des instruments de son dentiste qui poursuivit, gardant toute sa jovialité. Lui parlait-il autant à la normale? Fred était exubérant et casse-pieds, il profitait tout le temps des visites de ses patients pour leur parler de sa vie en long et en large. Une autre raison pour laquelle le colonel détestait ce genre de visites…

-Awaarhhhh…

-Non, ne dites rien, tournez un peu la tête vers moi. Je vous ai fait mal? Désolé, j'ai accroché la gencive, je fais me concentrer promis. C'est dommage tout de même, mon hygiéniste ne pouvait pas venir aujourd'hui, elle commençait son congé maternité, ce qu'elle aurait été contente de vous voir! Mais, il y a des trucs qu'on ne prévoit pas, parfois.

Roy roula ses yeux noirs, exaspéré. Fred poursuivi, infatiguable, tout en grattant les dents du colonel avec ses instruments et les nettoyant avec une délicatesse que Roy trouvait vaguement inquiétante de la part d'un autre homme. Mais bon, c'était un bon dentiste, voilà tout.

-Vous avez vraiment de belles dents, parfaitement positionnées! s'enthousiasma Fred. Si tous mes patients étaient comme ça. Le généralissime avait toujours une dent croche, j'avais beau essayé de la replacer, elle se raccrochait désespérément à sa première position. Au moins, ça ne paraît pas quand il sourit, depuis que je la lui ais arraché. Mais vous auriez du voir ça, cette dent était si coriace, quand je croyais l'avoir, on aurait dit qu'elle repoussait! Une illusion d'optique, sûrement, j'étais mort de fatigue.

Ce commentaire badin frappa Roy de stupeur. Sa bouche s'ouvrit un peu plus grande sous le choc. Une dent qui repousse? Comme des membres qui se refont? Comme un… un homoncule?! Non, le généralissime ne pouvait pas…

-Fermez un peu, oui, parfait. Ne me faites pas la grimace.

Ç'aurait été plus facile si son dentiste ne l'avait pas traité comme un gamin…

-Alors, où en étais-je, ah oui, de belles dents. Hawkeye a des dents encore plus belles que les vôtres. Mais c'est parce qu'elle ne se permet jamais une seule gâterie, je peux vous le dire. Les femmes dans l'armée ne sont pas toutes aussi strictes qu'elle, mais Riza, ah, même enfant, je ne me rappelle pas l'avoir vu mangé des sucreries, jamais. Comme si elle était au-dessus de ça. Moi-même, je suis un amateur de sucre, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. C'est dommage pour elle dans un sens, mais d'un autre côté quelle allure cela lui donne! Je m'entraînes avec elle chaque fois qu'il faut que je repasse les examens de santé et accomplisse cette fichue course de marathon. Elle est mince pour une femme de trente ans! Il faut dire qu'elle n'a jamais eu d'enfant, mais quand même! Fiou! Une chance que l'uniforme ne la révèle pas trop, parce qu'elle pourrait encore faire de sacré ravage!

Cette fois, Roy eut toutes les misères du monde à se contrôler, mais s'il ne l'avait pas fait, il aurait eu un trou dans la joue! ( Et l'auteure ne l'aurait pas supporter.)

-Mais qu'est-ce que… non, sortez la langue, ouais, voilà qui est mieux. J'imagine que vous le savez aussi bien que moi, mais franchement, Riz' est…

Cela se poursuivit encore un moment, mais la jalousie de Roy n'eut pas à souffrir trop longtemps. Il finit par comprendre que Fred n'était qu'un vague ami de son lieutenant, un simple camarade qui n'aurait jamais la chance de savoir combien la jeune femme était belle et tendre. Contrairement à lui. Roy eut honte de repenser à cela. Il ne pouvait se douter que Riza y réfléchissait elle aussi en venant le chercher pour le ramener au bureau. Elle ne lui dit pas un mot et c'était inutile. Elle était assez mal à l'aise comme ça à l'idée que normalement, ç'aurait du être la mère ou la femme de son colonel qui aurait du venir le chercher en voiture. Son malaise s'expliquait du fait qu'elle avait trop souvent l'impression de jouer ses deux rôles dans la vie de cet homme.

…

L'homoncule enflé de colère ne pouvait pas venir à bout des fils au milieu desquels le fullmetal l'avait attaché. Riza avait veillé au chevet de la jeune fille secourue par Lin, qui répondait au nom de Ranfan. Quand le docteur Knox n'avait plus eu besoin de son aide, elle avait été montée la garde, comme l'avait demandé son colonel. Elle était un excellent chien de garde et ne discutait jamais ses ordres. Sauf quand son cœur tombait dans la balance. Elle ne s'inquiétait pas outre mesure pour son supérieur, quoique la présence d'une créature quasi immortelle dans le même bâtiment que lui ne lui inspire nullement confiance. Comment pouvait-elle le laisser se mettre dans de telles situations? Pourquoi avait-il choisi cette voie, la plus dangereuse d'entre toutes?

-Il finira par se racheter, se dit-elle tout bas, en scannant du regard les alentours.

C'était un joli mensonge, auquel s'accrocher. Elle soupira en sentant une vague de fatigue menacer de lui faire perdre l'équilibre. Elle était surmenée ses derniers temps. Toutes ses vacances était passé dans la mission impliquant 66 et son garde à vue au chevet de Roy et Jean.

-Roy Mustang! cria une voix que la jeune femme reconnut immédiatement.

C'était le monstre. Glutonny. Elle releva son arme et se retourna vers la bâtisse, qui sembla s'effondrer sur ses bases! Elle réprima son cri de surprise en voyant un rayon de lumière traverser le bois et le sol à quelques centimètres d'elle. Elle sauta dans la tranchée creusée par la force inconnue qui venait de frapper. L'air avait une odeur rance qui lui rappela de très mauvais souvenirs. Elle cligna à peine des yeux, faisant abstraction du reste. Pas de temps pour faire un deuil s'il y avait des morts, elle devait agir.

-Colonel! appela-t-elle.

-Pas un pas de plus lieutenant!

Elle s'arrêta automatiquement de s'avancer et ce fut moins une, car un autre flash de lumière frappa, détruisant la partie supérieure son fusil. Elle fixa le canon tranché net quelques secondes, ressentant une émotion qui la plupart du temps semblait incapable de l'atteindre. La peur. L'homoncule était plus puissant qu'elle n'aurait pu le croire. Encore quelque chose qui dépassait les limites de son imagination. Qu'était-elle censée faire pour faire face à ce genre d'attaques? Après la panique, la raison reprit ses droits en elle et Riza chercha à voir où était son colonel.

-Colonel? Où êtes-vous col…?!

Elle se tut en se retournant et voyant la cause de toute cette destruction. Le visage idiot de Gluttony s'était ouvert sur sa bouche qui au lieu d'être béante, se révélait maintenant immense. Un œil observa moqueusement Riza au milieu de la béatitude noire que les dents tentaculaires du monstre gardaient écartées, prêt à avaler tout ce qui trouvait devant lui. Son cœur battant à toute vitesse, Hawkeye fit la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire. Elle ouvrit le feu, après avoir changé d'armes. Son second fusil se pointa vers les ruines de la bâtisse, où elle devina du mouvement, puis elle reconnut, sous le fatras de personnes que formait Edward, Alphonse, le docteur Knox…

-Colonel!

Elle ne pouvait même pas masquer la panique qui faisait vibrer sa voix. Il était encore en convalescence, comment pensait-il pouvoir se tirer de ce guêpier?! Elle continua de tirer sur le monstre, avant que Roy ne se soit dépêtré de l'armure et de Knox et ne lui lance un avertissement.

-Ne le provoquez pas lieutenant, je suis sa cible!

Mustang préférait de loin que Gluttony s'occupe de lui que de son lieutenant. Les coups de feu cessèrent, mais l'homoncule ne se calma pas pour autant. Son souffle fétide projeta une autre boule de lumière, que Roy et Edward évitèrent de justesse. Quand la fumée causé par la déflagration se dissipa, le fullmetal constata avec des yeux écarquillés d'horreur les résultats de l'assaut lancé par le monstre.

- Il ne fait qu'une bouchée de tout ce qui l'entoure, grâce à l'alchimie.

-Et merde, je vais être obligé de m'en occuper, pesta Roy en sortant son gant de sa poche et l'enfilant en vitesse.

-Mais nous avons eut toutes les misères du monde à le capturer.

-Survivre est notre seule priorité, répliqua sèchement l'adulte.

Ses cheveux soufflés par le vent lui tombèrent devant les yeux quelques secondes, alors qu'il se rappelait que vers la fin de la guerre, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Il se prépara mentalement à connaître de nouveau ce genre de conflits. Si le führer était un homoncule comme il le pensait, alors, une guerre toute particulière commençait.

« Ma guerre », pensa-t-il en claquant des doigts.

-Il n'y aucune raison de le laisser vivre.

Ce monstre n'était pas un homme comme tout ceux qu'il avait tué par le passé et Roy n'éprouvait aucun scrupule, comme lorsqu'il avait achevé Lust.

Les flammes rugirent, roussissant l'herbe toujours présente dans les alentours et frappant violemment le monstre qu'était devenu Gluttony. Roy essaya de prendre conscience de tout ce qui l'entourait, de chaque détail, mais son corps était figé dans l'attente, espérant découvrir un corps couvert de cloques, de brûlures et de sang. La silhouette noircie apparut dans la fumée, énorme, imposante, et intouché. Son sourire démesuré n'était pas aussi impressionnant que son œil nervuré qui s'ouvrit davantage, avant que les trois alchimistes se tenant devant lui ne comprennent.

Les flammes ne l'avaient pas touchées qu'elles disparaissaient, aspirées dans son corps. Il rota, sidérant la petite assemblée de spectateurs.

-Il a bu…. les flammes? déduisirent les deux frères.

Pour Roy, il s'agissait d'un dur constat, prouvant qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour arrêter ce monstre. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de se morfondre. Il dut fuir avec les deux jeunes, pour échapper à l'attaque renvoyée par l'homoncule.

-C'est inutile! se plaignit Edward.

-Alors, toi, tu n'as qu'à faire quelque chose!

Roy chercha Riza du regard. Où était-elle passée? Avait-elle été avalée par les bouchées de lumière que prenait Gluttony? Non, jamais, jamais, elle ne lui ferait ça. Il avait encore trop besoin d'elle. Il avait été là quand elle était arrivé avec l'homoncule attaché. Si Knox n'avait pas prononcé son nom devant le monstre. Si ce monstre n'avait pas été attaché à cette putain de Lust! Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de penser à tout les si qui referait le monde.

Ils se séparèrent en s'enfonçant dans les bois, espérant brouiller les pistes de la créature. Mais cette dernière avait un odorant surpuissant, qui lui permit de retrouver Roy. Pour un petit gros, Gluttony courait vite. Et le colonel ne pouvait pas s'éloigner suffisamment rapidement pour échapper à l'assaut de la bête. Il serait bientôt dévoré vivant, avalé tout rond, ou il ne savait quoi encore.

-Et merde!

S'il se croyait fichu pour de bon, le soldat avait oublié qu'il avait une garde du corps. Riza surgit à ce moment, ses cheveux longs volant autour d'elle, ses fusils brandis, tirant dans la tête de la créature, qui s'effondra, ayant perdu l'une de ses nombreuses vies. La déflagration lancée par le monstre rata sa cible. Roy voulut repartir à la course, mais sa blessure encore fraîche se rappela à lui. Il avait trop exigé de son corps. Il n'avait pas fini de guérir. Pas encore. Au bout de quelques pas, il tomba à genoux.

« Merde! Merde, merde, merde! » pensa-t-il pour ne pas se faire repérer.

Le souffle court, sa respiration sifflante, il comprit que son compte était bon. Riza aurait pu le couvrir encore quelque fois, mais il ne pouvait plus suivre le mouvement. Quelle horreur de se retrouver aussi faible en pareilles circonstances! Il porta une main à son ventre, inquiet à l'idée que la plaie puisse se rouvrir. Ses brûlures achevaient à peine de cicatriser et il n'était pas encore en état. Pourquoi ne guérissait-il pas plus vite? Pourquoi se retrouvait-il toujours en position de faiblesse devant ces monstres? Lust ne l'avait pas raté. Il aurait pu être complètement hors service, comme Havoc, mais il avait encore une mission à faire. Il jura entre ses dents serrées.

-Ne restez pas là colonel, demanda une voix qu'il connaissait bien.

Elle aussi était essoufflée, mais son entraînement de soldate faisait ses preuves. Hawkeye l'encouragea à se relever. Edward les rejoignit à ce moment, avec son frère, qui portait toujours une espèce de chat qui était en fait un bébé panda.

-J'ai peut-être une idée, Mustang, mais il va falloir faire vite. Enlevez votre veste! demanda le fullmetal.

Roy n'eut pas le temps de s'exécuter, Riza lui ôtait déjà son veston noir.

Edward fit une transmutation en leur faisant signe de quitter les lieux et avec l'appui de son lieutenant, le colonel put reprendre sa course, à un rythme trop ralenti à leur goût à tous les deux. Alphonse les suivit un moment, avant de s'éloigner, pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur eux avec son imposante stature et les bruits qu'il faisait sans le vouloir en courant à travers la forêt.

-Je suis vraiment pathétique, soupira Mustang en s'appuyant un peu plus sur la jeune femme, un bras passé autour de ses frêles épaules, un autre autour de son torse, comme si cela pouvait calmer sa douleur.

-Taisez-vous et courrez, colonel.

Il grimaça, mais obéit. Ils sortirent des bois d'une démarche incertaine, Riza devinant que chaque pas était plus difficile que l'autre pour son camarade. Elle sentait son corps tendu par la peine et la honte et comprenait facilement ce qu'il devait ressentir. Elle le connaissait assez bien pour le savoir. Elle essayait de lui faciliter la tâche autant que possible, mais ils arrivèrent bientôt à la voiture où les attendait le docteur Knox, Lin et Ran Fan. Roy avait envie de disparaître, mais dans toute sa faiblesse, il eut au moins l'intelligence de coopérer jusqu'au bout. Quoique les remontrances que lui fit Edward ne tardèrent pas à le mettre en rogne.

-Ce n'est pas le temps de finasser, montez avant que ce monstre ne nous rattrape, intima le docteur.

Les trois adolescents restés hors de la voiture échangèrent un rapide regard de connivence avant de remarquer que le char était plein et qu'il n'y aurait pas eu de place pour eux de toute façon.

-Partez sans nous.

Roy était prêt à le faire, sans problème après les insultes du nabot blond, malgré ses encouragements ajoutés à la va vite pour qu'il s'occupe du cas de Bradley. Comme s'il était en état de faire cela alors qu'il était incapable de fuir Gluttony. Il n'était pas seulement incapable de le combattre, mais de le fuir!!!

Riza refusa d'office l'idée d'abandonner des enfants sur un champ de bataille, mais dut comprendre en croisant le regard d'Edward qu'il n'avait plus rien d'un enfant. En fait, il vivait presque le même parcours que le colonel, à quelques différences près. Elle ignorait encore combien proches seraient les épreuves qu'auraient encore à vivre les deux alchimistes d'État.

-C'était notre plan, c'est à nous de régler cette affaire, déclara le fullmetal.

-Prends ceci, dans ce cas, fit-elle en donnant son fusil encore chargé à l'adolescent.

Après une brève hésitation, il accepta l'arme. Roy observa l'échange en silence. Il avait hâte de s'éloigner de l'endroit. Son cœur battait encore la chamade d'être passé aussi près de la mort et il avait besoin de prendre un peu de distance pour effacer la honte encore claire dans son esprit. Il affichait le calme, mais intérieurement, il se sentait complètement perdu. Il ignorait que ce bouleversement n'était rien comparé à ce qui l'attendait encore. Edward s'éloigna avec les deux autres, malgré les plaintes de Ran Fan qui ne voulait pas laisser partir son jeune maître.

-Démarrez, docteur Knox.

-Ces morveux…!

Riza garda le silence, la tête de Ran Fan sur ses genoux. Cette fille lui rappelait sa propre situation. Si elle avait du laissé partir le colonel, son « maître », seul au combat, sans pouvoir le suivre à cause d'une blessure comme celle qu'avait subi l'adolescente, elle aurait ressentit les mêmes choses qu'elle. La peur, l'impression d'inutilité, le manquement au devoir, à ses principes, à ses désirs. Rien ne l'enchantait plus que de protéger son colonel. Elle avait aimé lui servir d'appui pour marcher tout à l'heure, même si elle détestait ce que tout cela sous-entendait.

-Le fuhrer serait un homoncule, finit par dire le colonel, interrompant les pensées de son lieutenant.

-Vous en êtes sûr?

-C'est une possibilité. Je n'y croirais que lorsque je le verrais de mes propres yeux. Mais monstre ou pas, il devient de plus en plus urgent de l'arrêter.

Le docteur semblait plus que désappointé de s'être fait tiré dans cette affaire de plus en plus compliquée.

-Si des homoncules se font passé pour des humains et vivent parmi nous, alors, c'est un problème, remarqua Roy.

-Un problème, répéta Knox? Un problème, je dirais que c'est dégoûtant moi, non mais…! Plus jamais je ne te…

Roy n'entendait pas les plaintes du docteur. Le menton dans la main, le regard fixé sur un point bien au-delà de l'horizon, il réfléchissait. Oublié ses fantasmes, oublié son rendez-vous chez le dentiste de la semaine dernière, oublié la honte et la terreur qu'il venait de traverser. Il était implacable et cela impliquait de ne jamais se détourner de son but. Et il savait ce qu'il voulait. Ses yeux de braise se levèrent pour s'arrêter sur le rétroviseur et y croiser la réflexion du regard de Riza. Avec elle à ses côtés, rien ne lui était impossible. Rien.

« Merci » fit-il à son intention, d'un changement de son regard.

« C'est naturel » répondit-elle avec un léger sourire.

Ils remarquaient tous les deux des détails révélant leur fragilité dans leur geste, mais ils formaient encore un duo de choc. Rien ne leur était impossible, même s'ils n'étaient que de simples humains. Tant de codes existaient entre eux, tant de secrets dont personne ne pouvait se douter. Ils étaient comme des agents doubles. Même pour leurs sentiments. L'honnêteté n'était permise sur aucun plan de leur vie.

« Je ne serais jamais complètement impuissant, tant que j'aurais mes hommes derrière moi. » essaya de s'encourager Roy. Riza du se retenir pour ne pas poser une main rassurante sur son épaule. Il cherchait encore un peu son souffle et la douleur lui déchirant les entrailles se calmait à peine. Comme pour le prévenir d'une chose qu'il ne pouvait accepter. Bientôt, il serait seul, avec personne sur qui compter.

À suivre!

Alors, laissez des reviews, comme d'hab et je serais contente. Je dois vous laisser pour aller lire des mangas et me préparer à incarner Sheik à la perfection. Parce qu'il le faut, je suis peut-être le seul perso de Zelda de mon Cégep, mais je dois le faire comme du monde!

Ah et en passant, un rdv chez le dentiste, vous trouvez pas que c'est barbant vous? J'écrivais, et je réalisais le pouvoir immense que les médecins de la santé ont sur les gens. Vous imaginez s'ils étaient des tueurs sanguinaires ou des psychopathes? Une chance que Fred est sympa... (Il n'existe pas dans la vrai vie, non non non, personne ne connait Riza Hawkeye aussi bien que Roy Mustang! Enfin, c'est ce qu'il aimerait penser...)

à la prochaine!


	7. Chapter 7

Ok, ok, bon, Riza ne se bat pas avec des fusils, mais avec des pistolets. Ma banque de synonymes en est donc à : pistolet, fusil, arme à feu, arme de poing, magnum, gun, crosse, etc... je ne veux pas avoir l'air bête, mais parfois, je ne m'arrête pas à certains détails, par exemple, si je décide qu'Hector de Fire Emblem sait balancer sa hache avec habileté, il le fait, même si au fond il n'est bon que grâce à sa force brute! Ce message s'adresse à mon p'tit frère, que personne d'autres ne se sente viser!

Autrement, je tiens à rappeler à tout le monde qui lis cette fic que j'aime avoir des reviews, et que je suis parfois tatillon sur la question. Alors, si vous lisez et que vous voulez voir la suite, reviewé. Je dois faire des efforts pour poursuivre cette fic, j'en ai d'autres en cours depuis beaucoup plus longtemps. J'ai des amis qui partent au loin et qui reviennent prochainement, je dois me trouver un travail, je poursuis des cours d'université pendant que mon frangin me décourage en me disant que je n'arriverais jamais à rien et enfin, je me retrouve à essayer de faire pitié sur un site de fanfiction, juste dans l'espoir d'avoir des reviews. Vous ne trouvez pas ça pitoyable, vous? Alors reviewé et dites-moi votre façon de penser!

En passant, si ce n'est de ce rendez=vous chez le dentiste qui m'a vraisemblablement marqué, je tiens, ce qui relève de la méchanceté la plus totale, à vous poser une question importante pour la poursuite de cette fic. Le manga prend une direction particulière et je suis d'ailleurs très inquiète pour Roy et compagnie et je me demande donc incessamment quand je vais faire la coupure entre mon histoire et le manga. Avez-vous une idée, même si vous ne savez pas quelle direction je prends, pensez-vous que je devrais me rendre jusqu'au chapitre 87 (genre, la dernière fois où Roy et compagnie apparaisse, parce que le p'tit Pride prend toute la place?) Personnellement, je crois que cette histoire va voler de ses propres ailes très bientôt. Genre, qu'il reste max deux chap qui vont suivre le manga et qu'ensuite, je pourrais mettre mon grain de sel dans l'histoire d'Hiromu Arakawa. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? (ça implique des reviews, yeah!)

Enfin, avant de vous laisser lire en paix, je tiens à remercier Serleena, qui suit toujours ma fic avec attention, pour son dévouement et ce suivi impeccable, tu es ma meilleure lectrice et tu mériterais de recevoir une mention en cet honneur. Alors, merci beaucoup.

merci à toi et à toutes les personnes qui deignent laisser une review quand il découvre une de mes histoires. Du fond du coeur, merci!

Honesty

Chapitre 7 – Échec et mat

-Vous ne devriez plus faire appel à lui.

-Je n'ai pas tellement le choix. Mes alliés ne sont pas encore suffisamment nombreux. Aujourd'hui, j'irais m'assurer qu'il m'en reste encore. Et je vérifierais que notre hypothèse à propos du généralissime est bonne.

-Il faudra être prudent.

-Il est tard maintenant, ça ira.

Il retira sa chemise blanche et tâchée de sueur pour en passer une autre. Ses gestes étaient légèrement ralenti par la fatigue, mais quand sa main trembla en rattachant ses boutons, ce fut uniquement parce qu'il devinait le regard de Riza sur lui. Elle n'avait pas encore eu la chance de voir ses plais cicatrisées. Il avait du changé de pansement, et elle avait pu constaté qu'il avait vieilli. Son corps encore plein de vigueur avait subi de graves blessures. Celles dont il ne se remettrait jamais guérissaient encore. Il devinait son inquiétude et sa peine. Il devinait tant de choses auxquelles il n'avait même pas le temps de s'arrêter.

Quand il releva les yeux vers elle, elle lui tournait le dos et replaçait sa veste militaire. Ses cheveux longs divulguaient à peine sa vulnérabilité. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais dernièrement, leur faiblesse de simple mortel lui sautait plus aux yeux que jamais. Elle replaça ses fusils dans sa ceinture, passa un rapide coup de peigne dans sa chevelure. La clip se referma dans un déclic, alors qu'il bouclait la ceinture de son pantalon. Se changer dans une voiture n'est pas une tâche particulièrement aisée, mais avec Riza ou Roy à côté c'était encore plus complexe.

Ils y arrivèrent pourtant, se frôlant parfois dans une maladresse volontaire, car il y avait trop longtemps déjà qu'ils n'avaient pu échangé toute la tendresse dont ils avaient besoin. La complicité les liant sautait aux yeux de tout ceux qui les virent descendre de leur voiture. Il replaçait le dernier bouton de sa veste alors qu'elle claquait la portière.

-Je vais repérer les endroits d'où nous pourrions tendre notre piège. Attendez moi ici.

-Bien monsieur, répliqua-t-elle en adoptant une posture militaire.

Mustang ne lui tourna pas le dos très longtemps et quand elle croisa son regard, elle devina toute la force qu'il devait déployer pour dire ce qu'il lui dit. Sa voix faiblissait de crainte qu'elle obéisse à cet ordre.

-Si jamais je ne revenais pas ou que je tardais à arriver, il serait toujours temps de fuir. Si vous pensiez que les choses pourraient mal tourner, quittez le pays et mettez-vous en sécurité.

-Je crains que je ne pourrais pas obéir à ce commandement.

Roy se doutait qu'elle lui répondrait ainsi et en fut réconforté. Il ne voulait pas entrer seul dans le saint des saints de l'armée, mais il ne voulait pas non plus la mettre davantage en danger. Il en avait déjà assez fait comme ça.

-Je ne…

-Je ne m'enfuirais pas, l'interrompit-elle. C'est mal me connaître que de me demander de partir maintenant.

Comme si elle pouvait tout arrêter après tous les efforts qu'elle avait fait pour le voir monter au stade où il en était. Elle ne partirait pas, pas tant qu'il ne serait qu'un simple colonel, toujours en convalescence de surcroît et qu'il pourrait avoir besoin de son appui. Il avait toujours eu besoin d'elle et se trouver à ses côtés, en plus de valoriser Riza, lui rappelait qu'elle ne pouvait plus se passer de sa présence aujourd'hui. Et c'était pour cela qu'encore maintenant, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se jeter dans la gueule du loup, elle lui faisait encore confiance, aveuglément confiance, même s'il n'était qu'un simple homme, un simple assassin traînant toujours derrière lui la culpabilité de ses crimes lors de la guerre. Elle lui vouerait toujours une confiance sans faille, à moins qu'il ne faille qu'elle lui remette les idées en place.

-Très bien, je reviendrais, répondit-il, comprenant ce que voulait lui dire la soldate en parlant dans leur langage codé.

Il ne se rappelait plus quand tout ces codes et ses simples mots de passe qu'ils avaient s'étaient formé. Il s'agissait d'une convention, d'un non-dit compris malgré tout, se mêlant à cette complicité maladroite qu'ils avaient toujours partagée, même enfant.

Elle resta droite, rigide, mais son regard s'adoucit. Elle ne pouvait lui demander plus que cette simple promesse, qui représentait déjà beaucoup. Il reviendrait. Oui, à chaque fois, elle avait attendu et elle attendrait encore, car il revenait toujours. C'était une chance. Ou une malédiction qui voulait qu'ils se séparent toujours et qu'elle soit incapable de le protéger de tous les pièges qui l'attendait dans ce bâtiment monstrueux où il se dirigeait. Elle le regarda s'éloigner, lentement, se rappelant cette nuit unique où elle lui avait tout dit pour ensuite prendre la fuite. Comme une voleuse. Ils avaient alors tant de choses à accomplir. Pas le temps de s'arrêter à des pacotilles comme un amour partagé. Elle y avait cru pendant les quelques heures que cela avait duré Quelques instants d'éternité pour toute une vie de privation et d'inquiétudes. Elle ne savait pas encore que le spectre de la vengeance voilait leur avenir. Bientôt, le généralissime frapperait. Et Roy serait acculé au pied du mur, sans personne, pour le soutenir.

Enfin, c'était ce que Bradley voulait bien croire. Il ignorait que la fidélité des hommes du colonel tenait à bien plus que des ordres venus des plus hautes instances de l'armée. N'étant qu'un homoncule, il ignorait tout. Absolument tout de ce que les hommes pouvaient accomplir.

-Revenez-moi, souffla la jeune femme, tout bas, afin de ne pas être entendue des hommes surveillant les portes de la bâtisse et qui avait laissé entré son cher colonel.

Il n'était pas aussi plein d'assurance qu'il avait bien voulu le laisser croire à son lieutenant, car une fois à l'abri des regards, Roy s'appuya contre un mur, fatigué d'avoir monté toutes ses marches qui le séparaient des généraux de l'armée et se demandant comment il pourrait bien établir son fameux piège. Il ne savait pas où frapper. Il aurait eu besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil et de deux semaines de repos forcé pour reprendre du poil de la bête. Il lui aurait fallu une assurance que Jean serait un jour de nouveau capable de marcher. Il aurait voulu pouvoir tirer un trait sur ses rêves et en entretenir de plus simples, qui n'impliqueraient que lui et Riza et une lointaine terre inexplorée où ils pourraient se réfugier tous les deux à leur guise, loin de la souffrance et de l'armée.

Il réfléchissait encore quand un coup pourtant amical l'envoya rouler au sol. Le général Raven venait de surgir de nulle part et ayant repéré immédiatement l'alchimiste d'État qui se morfondait dans son coin, était venu à sa rencontre pour le saluer.

Cette rencontre inespérée poussa Roy à prendre un risque. Un terrible risque. Lorsque Hugues lui avait suggéré de se trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour l'appuyer dans ses rêves de grandeur, il ne pensait pas tellement à un général. Peut-être à Olivia Armstrong, mais Mustang était plus réaliste que son défunt camarade.

-Savez-vous ce qu'on raconte?

-Vous avez enquêté sur les rumeurs qui courent en ville? s'étonna Raven.

-Oui et certains disent que le généralissime serait… un homoncule.

La réaction du général prit Roy de court. L'homme éclata de rire. Bien sûr, il fallait que le colonel agisse comme si toute l'affaire n'était qu'une blague, se serait la bonne façon de répondre au rire à peine forcé de Raven. Cependant…

-Ah, ah… ahahaha, oh, quelle bonne blague, franchement Mustang! Je suis content que vous m'en parliez. Venez, personne ne doit rater cela.

-Mais…

Le flame alchemist se vit entraîner de force par Raven jusqu'à la salle où tous les généraux se réunissaient pour rencontre King Bradley lui-même. Un endroit où le colonel ne voulait certainement pas avoir à mettre les pieds. Il était dangereux pour un soldat d'un rang encore aussi faible que le sien d'entrer dans ce genre de pièces. Mais malgré toutes ses protestations, Roy franchissait les portes avant d'avoir le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Il tenta de se ressaisir en voyant tous les hommes importants se tenant devant lui. Il avait l'impression d'être un pauvre lapin devant une meute de prédateurs. Mais il s'efforça de se tenir droit et de réprimer son inquiétude en voyant le visage jovial de Raven changer du tout au tout.

-Messieurs, le colonel Mustang a une bonne blague pour vous! Qu'est-ce que vous me disiez déjà, colonel? Ah oui, que le généralissime était un homonculus…

Roy voyait le piège se refermer sur lui, si simplement qu'il se demandait comment il n'avait pas tout vu venir. Il chercha des yeux le fameux généralissime, qui devait se tenir dans l'ombre, au fond de la pièce, puisque autrement, il aurait été absent. « Merde, merde… » pensa le colonel en le voyant s'avancer lentement, sortant des ombres avec un visage dur et un sourire mauvais. Personne ne riait et aucun des hommes dans cette salle ne semblait partager la surprise que Roy et Edward et n'importe quel soldat normal aurait eue à cette nouvelle. « Ils… Ils le savent déjà? »

-Alors, où le problème Mustang? Qu'est-ce qui vous dérange dans le fait que je sois un homoncule?

Les mots de Bradley tombèrent sur le colonel comme des blocs de ciment. Voilà ce que Hugues avait essayé de lui dire. L'armée est dangereuse. L'armée était infiltrée. Le chef suprême de l'armée toute entière était un de ses monstres qui avaient tué Maes. Une raison de plus pour le faire tomber de son piédestal. Mais un point de plus qui rendait le généralissime quasi impossible à atteindre.

Roy ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant l'ironie de cette situation. Il avait échappé aux mâchoires d'un homoncule pour se jeter dans celle d'un autre. Et il comprenait maintenant qu'il aurait de la difficulté à respecter la promesse qu'il venait tout juste de faire à Riza. « Avec de la chance, je viens de signer mon arrêt de mort. »

Hawkeye, de son côté, attendait toujours, bien droite, des sueurs froides glissant dans sa nuque. Elle essayait de se rappeler de tout ce que Roy avait réussi à faire sans elle. Il avait survécu à la guerre un bon moment avant qu'elle n'arrive et ne se mette à le couvrir. Il serait sûrement venu à bout des secrets de l'alchimie de feu sans son aide. Sûrement… Il n'aurait jamais pu devenir un colonel à l'âge de 29 ans sans son aide. Ni un alchimiste d'État à l'aube de sa vingtaine. Pourrait-il revenir en un seul morceau maintenant, alors qu'il était incapable de courir sans son aide?

-Il en a déjà tuer un sans l'aide de qui que ce soit, se répéta-t-elle pour ne pas perdre espoir.

Mais le temps passait et chaque heure, chaque minute et chaque seconde passé à attendre lui donnait le temps de s'inquiéter davantage et de s'imaginer comment son colonel aurait réussi à se faire tuer, capturer, torturer, où elle ne savait quoi encore. Les histoires à faire peur que les recrues se racontaient alors qu'elle n'était qu'une étudiante ayant choisie d'entrer dans l'armée lui revenaient à l'esprit. Havoc lui avait compté une histoire particulièrement terrible qui lui donnait des frissons rien qu'à y repenser. De plus, avec la journée terrible qu'elle venait de passer, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de s'épuiser à attendre son supérieur dans le froid de la nuit, à côté de cette voiture qu'elle conduirait elle-même pour le ramener chez lui, s'il se décidait à sortir.

Elle se serait tordue les mains d'inquiétude s'il n'y avait pas eu ces gardes à attendre devant les grilles du bâtiment de soldat. Quand l'aube pointa, Armstrong arriva et comprenant qu'elle n'avait pas pris de repos depuis plus de 24 heures, lui proposa de prendre sa place. La jeune femme, malgré son souci, jugea qu'elle serait plus utile à son colonel en forme qu'à moitié inconsciente à cause du surmenage. Elle accepta donc l'offre du major.

…

-Pourquoi vous ne me tuez pas maintenant? demanda Roy après que Bradley lui eut conté comment il était devenu un homoncule, passant de l'homme au monstre.

Mustang lui avait suggéré de vivre comme un simple humain, mais Wrath retirait une grande fierté d'être un surhomme. Le colonel ne pouvait pas croire que le généralissime lui ait entièrement confié le secret de la création des homoncules. Des êtres humains artificiels faits à partir de véritables hommes. Alors presque n'importe qui pouvait devenir…

-Vous nous êtes encore utile, colonel. Même si vous êtes incapable des mêmes prouesses que moi, vous avez encore quelque chose à nous apporter.

Roy se serait certainement enorgueilli de ce genre de commentaire si ça n'avait pas été Bradley qui le lui disait. Il pensa un moment à abandonner son rang et à quitter l'armée. Après tout, quitté son poste en bonne et due forme n'était pas un crime. Mais…

-Lieutenant Hawkeye, lieutenant Hawkeye, appela Fuery en la croisant sur son chemin jusqu'au dortoir. Avez-vous eu la nouvelle?

-Quelle nouvelle?

-Nous sommes re localisés. Falman est envoyé au nord, moi-même au Sud et Breda à l'ouest et…

-Soldat Hawkeye, intervint une autre voix.

Riza avait la tête qui tournait quand elle se retourna pour prendre l'enveloppe que lui tendait le fonctionnaire de l'armée. Si elle comprenait bien, tous les hommes de Mustang était envoyé à différents postes loin de Central pour qu'il se retrouve seul et démuni. Alors, elle aussi, serait sûrement…

« Non, pas ça. » Elle ouvrit l'enveloppe, fébrile. Techniquement, il s'agissait d'un avancement. Elle ne pouvait se douter qu'on la placerait si haut. Ce n'était pas une promotion, mais une condamnation à ses yeux. Car on la séparait de Roy.

-Qu'est-ce que ça dit, demanda Fuery.

-Je vais devenir… l'assistante personnelle du généralissime.

Au même instant, Roy venait d'apprendre la nouvelle de la bouche même du chef suprême de l'armée. Il n'en revenait tout simplement pas, mais pourtant, toutes les conséquences de cet état de fait lui vinrent à l'esprit. Riza serait dorénavant l'otage de King. Et lui ne pourrait se permettre la moindre action d'éclat de peur de mettre son lieutenant en danger. L'assistance personnelle du généralissime, rien de moins. Pourquoi, pourquoi fallait-il que cela arrive maintenant?

-Je suis désolé, Mustang, déclara Wrath.

Le colonel ne le regarda pas pour savoir s'il affichait l'expression de mise avec cette phrase. Rien ne pouvait plus l'atteindre d'autre que l'idée qu'il serait maintenant séparé de Riza. Il ne pourrait plus la regarder travailler sans trop réfléchir à ce qui leur arrivait. Il ne pourrait plus exiger qu'elle le reconduise chez lui uniquement pour profiter de sa présence un peu plus longtemps. Son ombre rassurante ne viendrait plus recouvrir la sienne quand il s'endormirait à sa table de travail et jamais plus il n'aurait la chance de lui parler à mots couverts loin d'oreille indiscrète, afin de fomenter une mission top secrète où il pourrait lui parler au téléphone en l'appelant Élizabeth et…

« Pourquoi maintenant?! Pourquoi est-ce que tout doit m'arriver en même temps! Mon fou, mon pion, ma tour, mon chevalier et même ma reine! » pensa-t-il désespérément.

Il ne pouvait pas cacher son désoeuvrement, même devant Bradley. D'ailleurs, le fait de feindre l'assurance malgré tout aurait mis la puce à l'oreille de ce monstre d'homoncule. Car Roy savait qu'il avait encore une chance de retomber sur ses pieds. Après tout, Riza pouvait toujours s'être enfuie et être présentement en route pour un autre pays ou un autre continent, où même l'influence des homoncules ne pourrait pas l'atteindre.

Comme Bradley était infatigable, il n'avait pas besoin de dormir et décida de garder le colonel avec lui encore un peu. Il fit donc servir du thé et convia le soldat à lui tenir compagnie. L'arrivée du fullmetal et de son frère ne fut pas une grande surprise. Roy en profita pour annoncer à Edward l'état des choses, à mots couverts bien sûr. Il put alors constaté que l'ultimatum de King était complet. En effet, quand Elric décida de laisser tomber son statut d'alchimiste d'État, le généralissime le menaça en lui parlant de son amie d'enfance, Winry et décrivant très clairement l'endroit où elle vivait et les gens qu'elle côtoyait. L'atmosphère électrique fit comprendre au colonel que lui-même devrait se tenir à carreau s'il ne voulait pas voir quelque chose arriver à son lieutenant.

Ils quittèrent le généralissime dans une ambiance terrible, à cause du coup d'épée que l'homoncule lança dans l'armure d'Alphonse, sans prévenir. Après un bref moment de panique chez les deux frères, Edward se ressaisit pour exiger du colonel qu'il lui prête de l'argent.

-Non mais pour qui tu te prends, un gangster?!

Ils s'enfuirent presque dès qu'ils eurent assez de monnaie pour passer un coup de fil. Roy resta bête un instant, à se demander ce qu'il avait pu rater pour ne rien comprendre de l'agissement des deux frères. Puis un détail d'une importance monumentale le frappa soudainement.

-Oh non, mon lieutenant!

Il cria si fort dans sa surprise d'avoir pu oublier Riza qu'il choqua les soldats l'entourant, mais n'y faisant nullement attention, il se précipita à travers la bâtisse pour rejoindre leur point de rendez-vous, où elle se trouverait encore si tout allait…

-Premier lieu… commença-t-il avant de se figer complètement, le souffle court, pour constater l'ampleur de la catastrophe.

À la place de la jeune se tenait le major Armstrong, immense, moustachue et définitivement moins féminin que la charmante Riza.

-Il y a un problème colonel? Vous avez l'air plutôt pâle.

-N'importe quel homme aurait le teint cireux en découvrant une armoire à glace moustachue à la place d'une femme! répliqua Roy.

Il passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux, pour se calmer les nerfs. L'absence d'Hawkeye ne signifiait pas qu'elle soit morte, mais peut-être s'était-elle tout simplement tanné de l'attendre. Si elle était partie, alors tout était pour le mieux. Peut-être avait-elle déjà rejoint son poste auprès du fuhrer. Non, non, il ne pouvait pas l'accepter.

Au même instant, Riza courrait de toutes ces forces, espérant arriver au lieu de rendez-vous avant que son colonel ne le fasse et ne s'imagine mille et un scénario. Elle le connaissait bien, il n'était pas mieux qu'elle pour avoir une imagination fébrile. Ayant traverser les mêmes inquiétudes que celle qu'il aurait si elle devait ne pas être là lorsqu'il sortirait, elle se doutait parfaitement de son état d'esprit quand elle crut l'apercevoir de loin, lui tournant le dos et cherchant son souffle tout en passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux. Elle sentait l'odeur de sa peur. L'épreuve qu'il venait de traverser nécessitait un minimum de soutien. Le genre d'appui qu'Armstrong ne pouvait donner… Mais elle était si fatiguée à l'aube et n'avait dormi que trois heures… Cela lui semblait pourtant trop.

« Elle ne m'aurait pas attendu toute la nuit, elle n'est pas stupide à ce point. Et si elle est déjà en train d'endosser ses nouvelles fonctions. Oh, bon sang, faites qu'elle soit saine et sauve, d'une façon ou d'une autre. » pensa-t-il.

-Colonel Mustang!

Le cri de Riza, surgit de nulle part le fit sursauter et il se retourna pour s'assurer que c'était bien elle, malgré le fait qu'il ne puisse pas en douter, puisqu'il aurait reconnu sa voix entre milles autres.

-Vous allez bien? Vous avez mis tant de temps que j'étais persuadée que quelque chose vous était arrivé, s'expliqua-t-elle, sans lui laisser le temps de dire un mot.

Roy, oubliant ses craintes, la pointa avant de faire un signe de tête vers Armstrong, ne comprenant pas du tout pourquoi le colosse se tenait à sa place.

-Oh, pardon colonel.

-Le premier lieutenant Hawkeye vient juste d'arriver de la salle de repos, intervint Armstrong.

-Le major Armstrong m'a vu alors qu'il rentrait chez lui et à proposer de prendre ma place un court instant. D'ailleurs, merci Armstrong.

-Ce n'était rien du tout lieutenant, s'inclina le soldat.

-Vous ne vous êtes pas enfuie, s'étonna Roy, ne comprenant rien de plus à ce qui venait de se passer.

-Voyons, qui d'entre nous à dit que nous devions pas abandonner peu importe ce qui arriverait? répliqua-t-elle.

Il ne s'agissait pas d'un reproche et son sourire redonna confiance au colonel. Réconforté, il poussa un profond soupir de soulagement, avant de se diriger vers la voiture. Contrairement à ce qu'aurait cru Riza, il prit la place du chauffeur, décidé à prouver qu'il n'était pas complètement incompétent. Après l'avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps, il lui devait bien cela. Armstrong monta avec eux, mais cela n'empêcha pas Roy de déclarer d'une voix forte, vibrante d'un double avertissement.

-N'allez pas dire plus tard que vous auriez du vous enfuir au lieu de rester.

Double avertissement du fait qu'il serait blessé par ce genre de commentaire, mais surtout parce qu'il ne voudrait pas la mener à sa propre perte en se servant d'elle pour réaliser son rêve.

-Vous me dites ça maintenant?

Il sourit cette fois, complètement rassuré. Ce qu'il aurait voulu lui dire à ce moment, un million de choses. Et elle, ce qu'elle n'aurait pas donné pour le prendre dans ses bras et lui faire oublier le stress qu'il venait de traverser et les dangers qui les attendaient encore. Au moins Roy savait-il qu'il n'était pas encore tout à fait échec et mat.

à suivre

allez, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire. Je sais que ça ne vaut pas fullmetal lover, mais je crois que je suis en train de retrouver la pêche. ALor, pas de souci, le prochain chap sera mémorable! C'est une promesse. Seulement, il risque de prendre du temps à arriver! À moins que...


	8. Chapter 8

Enfin, me revoilà! D'abord, je tiens à m'excuser pour avoir été bête. Je crois que c'est seulement parce que je suis jalouse de l'intelligence des gens qui prennent la peine de remarquer des détails qui à moi me semble de primes abords insignifiants et qui me le font remarquer. Il faut dire que j'ai écris mon mini préface de fic un peu trop vite à la dernière update. C'est pourquoi je le fais à l'avance, avant d'être dans le jus, comme on dit chez moi!

(Sinon, eh bien, euhm… que dire d'autre Huzzah!) Je ne peux plus attendre d'avoir vos commentaires sur ce qui suit. Nous arrivons à l'un de mes bouts préférés du manga. Bon, soyez prévenus, je mets deux chapitres d'un coup, parce que j'ai mis du temps à faire une update (j'ai du passé un examen sur le développement de l'enfant et j'étais sur le bord de la crise de nerfs!) Enfin, quand j'ai fini d'écrire hier soir, je me suis dit, Ah, mais c'est beaucoup trop long! (vous savez comme je suis bonne pour faire de long chapitre) Alors, j'ai tout coupé en deux.

Alors, cette première partie est un peu moins trépidante, mais comme je m'occupe de Riza plus que de Roy pour une fois, ça vaut la peine. Si vous trouvez Riza ooc, prévenez-moi, je me suis un peu mise à sa place et j'ai décidé qu'elle était un peu trop gentille. On ne sait pas toujours quoi dire en toute circonstance dans la vraie vie, alors pourquoi pas dans fullmetal? Ah, oh fait, j'ai lu le dernier chap du manga, le 89 (huzzah est le seul mot qui me vient en tête et tout ceux qui n'ont pas jouer aux derniers Fire Emblem ne pourrait pas comprendre…)

Enfin, le chap 89 est le meilleur du point de vue d'une fan de royai depuis longtemps (j'aime tous les chapitres, mais les derniers contenait surtout de la baston et donc l'histoire n'avançait pas tellement et moi, je voulais voir Roy! Enfin, j'ai été servi, merci, Hiromu Arakawa!) Tout ça pour dire, que je devrais continuer d'écrire en me fiant au manga. Je vais déroger seulement un peu. Vous aurez droit à un autre royai bientôt. Quand je trouverais le temps de lancer les bases de l'histoire. Et un edwin aussi. Je vais tâcher de faire de plus petits histoires (pour l'instant, je dois attendre à près Arakawa pour qu'elle me donne un peu de substances sur quoi broder) C'est drôle à dire. Bon aller, bonne lecture!

Honesty

Chapitre 8 – Complètement seuls

Peu de temps après avoir reçu son nouveau poste, Riza avait été étonnée par la visite d'Edward, qui lui avait forcé à revivre un peu les évènements de la guerre d'Ishbal. Elle n'avait pas raconté tout aussi fidèlement qu'elle l'aurait du, mais des sections de sa vie ne méritait pas plus de témoins qu'elle-même et les quelques individus partageant ses souvenirs pour y avoir pris part. Elle soupira en songeant qu'on parlait de guerre alors qu'il s'agissait d'un massacre. Un massacre pur et simple qui avait fait des morts aussi bien d'un côté que de l'autre.

-Hmmmm… Cet appartement est tellement vide, soupira Hawkeye en se réveillant ce matin là.

Black Hayate sauta au milieu de ses draps, comme pour la contredire, mais la présence de son chien ne suffisait pas à remplir le vide que la jeune femme devinait dans son cœur. Elle s'était rarement endormie entre les bras d'un homme. Mais cela lui manquait plus cruellement que jamais à chaque semaine passée à Central. Et maintenant qu'Havoc était incapable de marcher, que Breda, Falman et Fuery se retrouvaient tous envoyé aux quatre coins du pays et qu'elle-même travaillait directement sous les ordres du fuhrer, plus que jamais, elle ressentait ce vide. Cette absence. Son colonel lui manquait. Le voir tout les jours, en rentrant dans le bureau, le gronder, le remettre au pas, le seconder, prévoir ses moindres ordres à l'avance, devancer ses requêtes en veillant tard la nuit, pour élaborer des plans, tracer des cartes, délimiter des…

-Je n'ai pas fait de temps supplémentaire depuis que je travaille pour Bradley, remarqua-t-elle à ce moment.

Cependant, elle souffrait beaucoup plus de la fatigue qu'auparavant. Elle travaillait dans une atmosphère oppressante, dans la crainte de voir l'homoncule dévoilé ses caractéristiques de monstre, de voir le colonel commettre une erreur, de découvrir qu'un autre monstre se cache au milieu de l'entourage du généralissime. La fatigue de la soldate était mentale et chronique. Si Roy avait pu être là, pour la faire sourire ou s'attendrir, à la place du trop parfait commandant de l'armée, dont la sympathie et le professionnalisme n'était que des masques cachant sa véritable fourberie… Mustang disait que King avait été un homme auparavant. Cependant, il ne l'était plus. Et il n'avait jamais vécu que dans le but de devenir un jour le führer. Rien d'autre n'avait pu être son objectif dans la vie. Pour lui, l'amour et l'amitié ne devaient représenter que des faiblesses chez ses ennemis et des obstacles dans le cœur de ses trop nombreux alliés.

-Si je pouvais trouver la faille, souffla-t-elle.

Parler à voix haute ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment, c'était plutôt une habitude de son colonel. Et quoique les hauts gradés disent, il serait toujours son colonel à ses yeux.

-Rah! Il faut que je le sorte de ma tête!

Riza sortit de son lit, secouant ses cheveux blonds, décidée à se débarrasser de sa mélancolie avec une bonne douche. L'eau chaude ne coula pas longtemps et elle dut endurer de l'eau froide pour finir de se nettoyer, ce qu'elle ne parvint à faire que grâce à son entraînement de soldat.

En sortant de la salle de bain, grelottante, elle tenta de se concentrer sur ses armes étincelantes. Sur les murs, le plancher, le petit déjeuner qu'elle devait se préparer, sur tout ce qui entrait dans son ordinaire et n'était pas Roy Mustang, pour ne plus penser à lui. Elle avait l'impression qu'un regard fixait intensément sa nuque, comme lorsqu'il étudiait le tatouage sur son dos. Elle acheva d'essuyer ses mèches dégoulinantes, soupirant son désespoir à l'idée de ne pas avoir plus de contrôle sur ses sentiments. Black Hayate glapit brusquement, comme s'il sentait une présence étrangère dans l'ombre.

-Quoi? Il n'y a personne, Hayate.

Elle n'avait pas dit cela qu'elle éprouva la curieuse sensation d'être épier. Se retrouver dans le champ de vision du colonel n'avait rien de semblable à l'idée d'être espionné. Et quand elle se retourna vivement, il lui sembla percevoir un mouvement, au milieu des cartons encore pleins de ses biens. Une ombre, son ombre peut-être. L'ombre de qui d'autre, franchement.

-Il n'y a personne ici, se répéta-t-elle, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter ses doutes.

Elle aurait tant voulu qu'il soit là, comme à la mort de son père. Elle se souvenait qu'il avait tout pris en main, malgré son propre désarroi. Elle aurait voulu l'entendre lui lancer des ordres. Des recommandations. Des douceurs. Des mots d'amour…

Une fois seulement en avait-il eu l'occasion. Et bien qu'elle ait tout fait pour lui faire comprendre que cela ne se reproduirait plus, elle ne savait plus quoi faire pour endurer cette solitude. À presque trente ans, qu'avaient-ils accomplis tous les deux? Passer à travers une guerre, aider le fullmetal à prendre des décisions terribles. Roy lui avait expliqué, lors d'une des rares fois où ils avaient pu se croiser dans les derniers jours, qu'Edward était menacé pour qu'il conserve son titre dans l'armée. Son amie d'enfance, Winry, celle qu'il aimait hors de tout doute, était en danger.

-Il ne s'agit que d'une question de faiblesse.

-Hmmmm…

Black Hayate ne semblait pas vraiment partager l'opinion de sa maîtresse. En fait, il était venu la retrouver dans son lit uniquement parce qu'il avait faim et se tint tout silencieux une fois qu'il eut consciencieusement vider son plat. Riza le regarda faire en se demandant si Roy n'était pas un peu semblable. Après tout, tant que la situation l'avait permis, il sortait avec toutes les femmes qu'il pouvait, coltinant les conquêtes, allant même jusqu'à voler la petite copine de Jean.

« Jean… »

Elle vérifia rapidement son emploi du temps et jugea qu'elle aurait le temps d'aller voir son camarade en après-midi, entre deux engagements. La mère du pauvre handicapé ne venait même plus le voir, étant trop occupée à tenir la boutique de la famille. Enfin, quand elle parlait de boutique, Riza ignorait encore les surprises que lui réservait son ancien collègue.

Elle n'osait pas dire ses projets à voix haute, même pas pour expliquer à son chien pourquoi elle rentrerait tard ce soir là et qu'il ne mangerait pas avant minuit, certainement. C'était comme si quelqu'un pouvait l'entendre et la voir. Elle se changea avec l'impression qu'un voyeur suivait le moindre de ses mouvements. Qu'était-ce que cette intuition maladive? Elle n'avait jamais été du genre paranoïaque. Il y avait déjà assez de problèmes comme ça dans sa vie, sans qu'elle se mette à s'inventer des peurs.

…

Coiffée,revêtant sa tenue la plus officielle, uniformisée comme sa mère aurait dit de son vivant, la jeune femme traversa les couloirs de l'hôpital et entra dans la chambre où se remettait encore Jean Havoc.

Il n'y avait pas d'infirmière avec lui, comme il s'en était précédemment plaint, mais alors qu'il paniqua à l'entrée inattendue d'une personne et tenta de tâcher toute trace de son méfait –il était en train de fumer une clope- il se détendit tout de suite en découvrant Riza.

-Hé, Hawk…

-Riza, le reprit-elle. Je suis venue voir comment tu te portais.

-Je vais bien.

-Excellent. Je t'ai aussi apporté un cadeau.

-Vraiment? En quel honneur?

La jeune femme sortit un paquet de cigarette de sa poche, hésitant un peu, sachant très bien qu'elle n'aidait pas complètement son ami en l'encourageant à ruiner sa santé. Mais il avait déjà le moral si bas que l'obliger à arrêter de fumer à ce moment aurait été comme d'achever un amputé de guerre plutôt que de l'aider à se relever.

-Je sais que personne d'autre ne t'en fournirait et tu dois venir à la fin de ta réserve.

-Oh merci! C'est vrai que j'arrivais à court.

Il prit le paquet de Riza et le cacha sous son oreiller, seul endroit sûr de la pièce et surtout, le seul que Jean pouvait atteindre sans problème. Il se sentait moins que rien depuis qu'il avait perdu l'usage de ses jambes, et tout occupée qu'elle était à s'en faire pour Roy, Hawkeye avait presque oublié le double malheur que vivait son ami. Il avait tout perdu, absolument tout. L'usage de ses jambes, sa confiance en lui, son travail, son intégrité, sa petite amie…

Comme leurs doigts se frôlèrent, la soldate constata que son camarade semblait encore avoir musclé ses bras. Il n'aimait pas rester inactif. Elle l'avait toujours trouvé plus bâti que Roy, quoique ce ne soit pas le genre de critère qui fasse pencher la balance de son cœur. Elle secoua la tête, ne pouvant croire qu'elle pensait à cela. Tant d'idées se bousculaient dans son esprit, tant de réflexions sur lesquelles elle aurait voulu avoir un contrôle parfait.

-Tu l'as vu?

-Pas récemment. Si je comprends bien, il est très occupé. Normalement, il me prévient avant d'arriver, contrairement à toi. Tu n'aurais pas d'amies qui n'ont rien à faire et qui voudraient venir s'occuper d'un pauvre soldat blessé comme moi?

-Non, désolée, Jean, répondit-elle à sa blague.

Il tira une bouffée de sa cigarette et détourna le regard. Quand elle demandait, « tu l'as vu ?», elle ne parlait de personne d'autre que de Roy. Et Jean n'était pas plus fou qu'un autre.

- Tu ne devrais t'occuper un peu plus de toi, Riz'.

-Merci, mais…

-On ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver, remarqua-t-il. Elle savait qu'il était bien placé pour lui faire la leçon. À sa place, poursuivit-il, parlant bien entendu de Roy, je n'hésiterais plus trop longtemps. Ils pourraient frapper à tout moment.

Fronçant les sourcils, Hawkeye se demandant qui ils étaient. L'armée, les homoncules qui restaient? Tant de mot de passe, de nom de code, d'informations secrètes, d'énigmes. Voilà tout ce qu'était sa vie. Certains jours, cela lui semblait merveilleusement trépidant et l'impatience la poussait à tout franchir tout en bridant sa passion pour demeurer sérieuse, ne serait-ce qu'en apparence.

-Jean…

-C'est drôle de penser qu'on ne m'appellera plus jamais second lieutenant. Quoique ça ne me choque pas de savoir que je ne serais plus derrière toi.

-…

Elle le fixa un moment, sans savoir quoi dire, les lèvres entrouvertes. Assise à son chevet, comme elle avait été toujours fidèle au chevet de Roy, elle se demandait ce qu'il pouvait pensé. Était-il jaloux? Cela avait-il une quelconque importance? Que l'encourageait-il à faire?

-Tu as des nouvelles à me donner?

Ce fut comme une porte de secours qu'il lui ouvrait pour qu'elle ne s'interroge plus à propos de lui. Il garda son regard bleu fixé sur la fenêtre cependant, comme pour éviter de croiser les yeux de vin de la jeune femme.

-Fuery ne donne plus un seul signe de vie. C'est lui que j'ai plus de misère à joindre quand j'essaie. Falman pense qu'il va mourir de froid et Breda n'a pas une minute à lui, alors il a du m'écrire au milieu de la nuit pour me tenir au courant de ce qui arrivait dans son coin. Le fullmetal est allé à Briggs, mais sinon, aucun d'eux ne semble avoir vécu quoi que ce soit de palpitant.

-Il y a une espèce de rébellion dans le secteur de Fuery à ce que j'ai entendu dire, fit Havoc.

Il parlait d'une drôle de façon, comme s'il enviait le jeune sergent. Si cela signifiait avoir deux jambes fonctionnelles, alors peut-être que Jean aurait consentit de bon gré à participer à la guerre d'Ishbal. Riza se doutait qu'elle-même, pour s'assurer de la survie de Roy, ne regrettait pas entièrement ce conflit, même s'il faisait toujours rage dans son cœur. Elle se sentait coupable de préférer que la vie de son colonel soit préservée plutôt que celles de milliers d'autres personnes.

-Tu seras bientôt complètement remis, remarqua-t-elle.

Elle faillit se mordre les lèvres, car en fait, Jean ne risquait pas d'être complètement remis avant qu'un alchimiste d'expérience ne mette la main sur une pierre philosophale et ne s'occupe de lui.

-Oui, dans deux semaines, je serais rentré chez moi.

Elle devina l'amertume dans sa voix et jugea préférable de battre en retraite. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'être brusquée maintenant.

-Je dois aller chez le führer, je ne peux pas rester beaucoup plus longtemps.

-Fais attention à toi, fit Jean en reportant ses yeux d'azur sur elle. Et ne rates aucune bonne occasion.

Elle se sentit cernée par son regard et un poids pesa sur sa poitrine quand elle comprit le reproche qu'il lui faisait. Il aurait voulu qu'elle prenne la fuite pendant qu'il en était encore temps, comme lui était obligé de le faire. Il appréciait sa visite, mais en même temps, cela ne faisait que lui rappeler que les autres se battaient toujours alors que lui restait en arrière.

-Le colonel a dit que tu nous rattraperais, Jean et je te connais. Tu seras à la hauteur.

Le regard de l'ancien soldat changea à ces mots, comme s'il en tirait un réel réconfort, bien plus que de la présence qu'elle lui avait accordée.

-Merci.

Il le dit du bout des lèvres, comme un secret échappé un peu à contrecœur. Riza se permit l'un de ses rares sourires, que Jean lui renvoya et ils se quittèrent comme les deux amis et non pas comme les étrangers qu'ils semblaient devenir avec le drame que traversait le pauvre second lieutenant.

En sortant, Hawkeye réalisa qu'elle était presque en retard et se dépêcha de quitter l'hôpital pour rejoindre la voiture où l'attendait les deux fonctionnaires qui l'accompagnaient maintenant presque partout, dans presque tous ses déplacements. Enfin, tout ceux qui impliquait une rencontre directe ou indirecte avec King.

-Un peu plus, et nous allions monter vous chercher, se plaignit le plus pâle des deux soldats.

Riza songea qu'autrefois, lorsqu'elle escortait Roy quelque part, elle ne devait jamais espérer qu'il ne la fasse pas attendre trop longtemps. Il s'agissait d'un rêve digne d'une réalité virtuelle! Roy oubliait toujours que quelqu'un l'attendait. Après tout, il n'était toujours qu'un homme…

-Je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle en songeant intérieurement que ce serait tellement plus simple si elle ne les avait pas toujours avec elle. Cependant, elle n'était réellement la garde du corps du fürher, elle était son otage.

En entrant dans la maison des Bradley ( qui était incroyablement impressionnante) pour être reçue par la maîtresse des lieux, la nouvelle assistante personnelle du généralissime songea que ce travail nécessitait de prendre des poses beaucoup trop tendues et qu'elle avait atrocement mal aux épaules.

-Qui est-ce? demanda Madame Bradley.

-Oh, pardon d'arriver à une heure pareille, je suis la garde du corps personnelle de votre époux. Il m'a demandé de lui apporter d'importants dossiers.

-Ciel! Vous êtes un ange pour travailler aussi tard.

-Non, ce n'est rien, je savais qu'il en aurait besoin pour demain, s'expliqua Riza.

Elle n'était pas tellement intéressée à l'idée de discourir longtemps avec la femme d'un homoncule. Elle se doutait bien sûr que cette dame ne savait rien des manigances de son époux et encore moins de sa véritable nature, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver une certaine antipathie pour elle. À moins que ce soit une sympathie mal placée?

-Je suis vraiment désolée, mon mari est sorti ce soir, vous m'en voyez confuse. Mais il est tellement occupé!

-Oui, je…

-Eh bien, s'il en a besoin d'ici demain, je les lui remettrais pour vous.

Riza crut comprendre que la femme avait envie d'ajouter un commentaire, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de l'entendre. La sensation d'être épier la frappa de nouveau, encore plus forte que ce matin. Elle essaya de calmer les battements de son cœur en se rappelant qu'il y avait les gardes et les serviteurs de la famille Bradley, ainsi que les deux fonctionnaires qui l'accompagnaient et la maîtresse de maison. Tout ses gens avait leur attention fixée sur elle depuis tout à l'heure et pourtant, Hawkeye n'éprouvait la désagréable sensation d'être surveiller que depuis quelques secondes. Elle vit une ombre apparaître sur le plancher et le tapis. Derrière elle. La présence qu'elle pressentit lui rappela celle de Glutonny. Et de la terrible femme artificielle qui avait privé Jean de ses jambes et entraîné Roy dans une situation de non-retour.

Elle se retourna pour découvrir… Selim! Elle cessa aussitôt de le regarder comme elle le faisait, car elle s'était préparé à croiser les yeux meurtriers d'un monstre et non pas l'air étonné d'un enfant qui visiblement, ne pouvait être qu'une autre innocente victime des homoncules.

-Oh Selim, tu es encore debout? s'étonna simplement sa mère, n'ayant rien compris du trouble de la soldate.

-M… Maître Selim.

-Oui, je suis debout, j'ai entendu dire que quelqu'un arrivait et j'ai pensé que c'était peut-être papa qui rentrait!

-Salem, voici le lieutenant Hawkeye, des gardes privés de ton père.

(NDA : Le terme privé est utilisé ici pour spécifier le fait que ces gardes s'occupent spécifiquement du führer et de sa famille et non pas parce qu'ils font partie d'une organisation privée, quoique les plus hauts cercles de l'armée de Central ressemble à une clique plus spécialisée de soldats à la solde des homoncules… Enfin, je tiens seulement à éviter les débats.)

Le petit garçon, souriant, ses yeux noirs brillants, salua la jeune femme très poliment, démontrant comme à chaque fois son admiration pour les membres de l'armée les plus hauts gradés et sa facilité à s'émerveiller pour un rien.

« Je dois me tromper. » pensa Riza.

Elle aurait pu avoir un enfant de cet âge et imaginer qu'il soit… Non, ses doutes ne se fondaient sur rien de plus qu'une impression. Autant dire qu'elle… Mais son intuition ne la trompait presque jamais!!

-Vous travaillez drôlement tard, intervint le petit garçon, interrompant les pensées de l'ancienne lieutenant. Vous devez faire du bon boulot!

-Oui, nous avions d'importants documents à livrer. Je suis désolée de t'avoir réveiller. Je vais partir maintenant.

-Déjà? C'est dommage.

Le petiot semblait sincèrement attristé. Riza sentit une fibre particulière vibrer en elle, comme un regret. Ce pauvre enfant avait un monstre pour père et risquait de l'apprendre beaucoup plus tôt qu'il ne le fallait. Elle se rappela ce que Jean lui avait. Ne rates aucune bonne occasion. C'était étrangement dit, même un peu maladroit. Mais elle comprenait son intention. Et à ce moment, elle se disait qu'une belle occasion avait été ratée, un soir, juste après la guerre. Elle aurait un gamin d'au moins… Pas question de s'attrister sur ce genre de choses, se morigéna-t-elle.

Un serviteur vint chercher Selim et Hawkeye le regarda s'éloigner, ayant presque oublié son impression de malaise de tout à l'air. Mais il en restait tout de même un soupçon et comme son intuition la trompait rarement, elle décida d'en apprendre autant que possible. La femme de Bradley lui en donna l'occasion presque aussitôt.

-Selim aime tellement père qu'il veut entrer dans l'armée à son service dès qu'il sera suffisamment âgé pour le faire.

-Il semble être un jeune homme très brillant, la complimenta Riza.

C'était normal de s'attirer les bonnes grâces de la femme du président ainsi pour des fonctionnaires de l'armée, mais la tireuse d'élite était sincère. Elle enviait un peu plus cette femme d'avoir la chance de vivre à l'abri de tout, sans même pouvoir entretenir la crainte de voir mourir son époux, puisqu'il était un homoncule. Qui pouvait se vanter de ce genre de chance?

-N'est-ce pas? Il est toute ma fierté et ma plus grande joie. Si nous étions ses parents biologiques, les gens nous regarderaient de travers pour faire autant de cas de lui, mais comme ce n'est pas le cas, je peux le vanter tant que je veux. Oh, oh, oh.

(NDA : J'aime les personnages qui font des oh oh oh dans ce genre, alors je le mets à la place de ce que dit normalement madame Bradley. Ça va avec son geste dans le vague… Si quelqu'un pouvait me dire qu'elle est son prénom, à cette pauvre femme d'ailleurs, cela me rendrait un grand service. Autrement, eh bien, ce devrait être ma dernière intervention dans ce chapitre. Dsl, si je vous ennuie.)

Riza fut un peu gênée par le blabla de cette femme d'âge mûre. Tout à son bonheur simple, elle rendait la pauvre soldate jalouse. En même temps, qui aurait pu envier la femme d'un homoncule? « Un humain, seulement, » songea Hawkeye.

-Selim doit tenir sa personnalité amicale de vos proches alors…

-Oh non, Selim tient du côté de la famille mon mari!


	9. Chapter 9

Honesty

Chapitre 9 - Les vraies menaces ne sont encore que des ombres

_-Oh non, Selim tient du côté de la famille mon mari!_

-Hum, mais est-ce qu'il n'était pas l'enfant de membres de votre parenté?

-Oh non, ma chère, il est le fils de quelques parentés lointaines de mon mari.

Elle prononçait ses phrases en toute candeur, mais elle n'avait pas fini que les yeux bruns de Riza s'écarquillaient de stupeur. La vie de King Bradley ne lui avait pas donné la chance de jamais savoir qui était ses parents et encore moins de connaître sa famille la plus lointaine. Alors, si Selim venait de son côté de la famille. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfant, puisqu'il était un homoncule. Mais alors…

« Pas un enfant. » pensa la jeune femme. N'y avait-il donc aucune limite au mal?

-Allons, ne restons pas dans ce hall plus longtemps. Que diriez-vous de venir avec moi au salon boire un peu de thé en attendant le retour de mon mari?

Madame Bradley devait être une hôtesse exemplaire, mais Riza ne pouvait pas imaginer rester plus longtemps ici. Si ce qu'elle croyait comprendre était vrai, alors…

-Non, merci… Je vais rentrer chez moi maintenant.

-Oh, comme c'est malheureux… déplora la dame qui manquait visiblement de compagnie.

La tireuse d'élite avait besoin de tourner le dos à toute cette richesse dans l'ignorance, à cette fierté et cet amour que la femme de Bradley dégageait sans savoir… Jamais il n'y aurait d'affaires plus horribles que celle que Riza découvrait, jamais elle n'aurait imaginé, même dans ses cauchemars les plus éprouvants, une telle tromperie, un mensonge si grand, si atroce. L'homme qu'elle croyait être son mari, l'enfant qu'elle croyait être son fils adopté… Non, se raisonna Hawkeye, l'enfant ne pouvait pas aussi entre un. Mais s'il avait la même parenté qu'un homoncule…

Elle sortit, marchant d'un pas vif, résolue à s'éloigner aussi vite que possible. Elle avait un terrible pressentiment. Comme elle quittait la place et n'aurait certainement plus à faire à Bradley, les deux fonctionnaires qui ne la lâcheraient pas d'une semelle autrement ne le suivirent pas. Le long couloir dans lequel elle avançait semblait s'étendre à l'infini, en arcanes et en arches. Son raisonnement se poursuivait et ses soupçons se superposaient. Jamais, jamais elle ne voudrait accepter cette idée, à moins d'y être obligé, mais l'expérience lui avait appris à ne jamais rien laisser de côté.

« Bradley a grandi dans un laboratoire, seul et isolé, avant de devenir un homoncule. Il n'a aucune parenté. Et cette impression que j'ai eu. C'était le garçon. Il est jeune, mais quand on y réfléchit, c'est parfait justement, qui voudrait croire qu'un gamin serait un monstre comme… »

-Tu as fini par comprendre, pas vrai?

La petite voix qui parla n'avait rien de doux et ne portait aucune trace d'émerveillement. Mais il restait une sorte de mièvrerie doucereuse, un son atroce à entendre quand Riza pouvait imaginer le visage d'ange qui l'accompagnait. Un enfant, un simple enfant, avait du subir l'épreuve de devenir un homoncule. Et il le serait à jamais, avec les intentions que cela supposait. Un monstre…

-Cette mère que j'ai, rah, elle aime tellement parler.

Riza tressaillit, mais n'osa pas se retourner. Elle devait garder son sang-froid et trop de chose déjà avait menacé de la faire paniquer. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de paniquer maintenant. Pas avant d'être certaine de ce que son esprit angoissé avançait. Elle sentait déjà la sueur froide qui glissait sur son front.

-J'ai ressentit cette soif de sang tout à l'heure. Je l'avais déjà éprouvé auparavant, mais je n'arrivais pas me rappeler où. Maintenant que je l'ai juste derrière moi, cependant, je pense que je sais de quoi il s'agit. C'est exactement la même chose que j'ai sentie lorsque Gluttony m'a prise par surprise. Salim Bradley qui ou qu'est-ce que tu es?

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre et elle devina une force immense, presque infinie, qui se développait derrière elle. Était-ce son imagination qui lui jouait des tours ou bien Riza avait-elle tiré dans le mille?

-Vous êtes très brave pour me demander ce qu'est ma véritable forme, lieutenant Hawkeye. Et vous êtes intelligente de ne pas brandir votre pistolet. Vos bras ne peuvent pas me faire de mal.

Elle imaginait bien son visage d'enfant transfiguré par la joie de l'avoir sous son contrôle.

-Si vous ne faites pas un geste, je ne vous ferais pas de mal.

Une autre quelle aurait pu s'emporter ou fondre en larmes, mais pas Riza Hawkeye. Elle resta immobile, n'osant pas mettre en doute les menaces du monstre. Elle le savait maintenant, ce ne pouvait qu'être un autre de ses monstres. Selim Bradley aurait-il joué un tel jeu seulement pour rire? Le vrai Selim, celui qui se cachait peut-être au fond de la bête qui empruntait son apparence pour satisfaire les plans machiavéliques de leur mettre? Aucun enfant, aussi puéril et méchant soit-il n'aurait dégagé la même aura maléfique.

-Quelle bonté de ta part. Alors, es-tu un homoncule comme Gluttony?

Avant de continuer, Riza du cligner des paupières, sentant des larmes lui piquer les yeux. Elle se sentait si ridiculement fragile et frêle tout d'un coup. Gluttony aurait pu la broyer sans difficulté, mais cet enfant homoncule semblait tellement plus fort. Elle devait user de toute sa force pour ne pas trembler comme une feuille.

-Non, c'est impossible, tu ne peux pas… Cette pression est si forte que j'ai l'impression de suffoquer.

-C'est un peu des deux. Mais vous commettriez une très grave erreur en nous mettant sur le même niveau. Je suis l'homoncule originel. Mon nom est Pride.

-L'homoncule originel? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?

Riza, galvanisée par ses découvertes importantes et l'adrénaline, ne ressentait presque plus sa peur. Pourquoi lui disait-il ceci? S'il voulait la tuer, il l'aurait déjà fait. Et pour que Roy coopère avec eux, ils avaient besoin d'elle vivante. Sa mort ne leur permettrait pas de faire plus de chantage, au contraire, elle ne favorisait que les foudres, ou plutôt les flammes ardentes, du colonel.

-Exactement ce que cela signifie, rien de plus et rien de moins. Vous essayez de tirer autant d'informations que possible de moi, hein? Votre âme est brave, Hawkeye. Très brave. Je vous aime bien. Seriez-vous intéressée par l'idée de nous rejoindre?

Riza n'hésita pas un instant, ses iris tressaillant à peine. Il s'agissait du genre d'offre qu'on ne refuse pas, sous peine d'être tuer. Mais si elle ne se trompait pas, et son intuition ne l'avait toujours pas tromper jusque là, il ne comptait pas la tuer. Alors…

-Jamais. Je sais comment vos gens marchent. Vous ne voulez pas de camarades, vous voulez des pions qui vous serviront comme vous l'entendez.

-Eh bien, voilà qui est vraiment déplorable. Très bien.

Des ombres courraient sur le sol derrière Riza, mais comme elle ne pouvait se permettre du moindre geste, elle ne les vit pas venir. Elle sentit seulement les serpentins de noirceur se glisser autour d'elle, sur elle, et se resserrer lentement, comme des anneaux. Quand ils frôlèrent la peau nue de sa main, elle sursauta. Les sueurs froides et l'adrénaline ne suffisait plus à lui donner du courage. Elle sentit l'abattement la guetter. Mais elle ne pouvait pas se rendre. Roy avait dit qu'elle devait se battre pour sa vie, toujours. Et son colonel avait toujours besoin d'elle. Black Hayate l'attendait et trop de gens comptaient sur elle. Les mains noires la griffèrent, se glissant sous son manteau, dans son uniforme, lui coupant la peau, entrouvrant sa chaire, à peine, lui laissant tout simplement comprendre que seule face à leur maître, elle n'aurait aucune chance de survivre. Elle était presque entièrement sous sa coupe. Mais croire qu'elle paniquerait, c'était mal la connaître. Il ne cherchait qu'à l'effrayer. Et cela fonctionnait, mais Riza Hawkeye maîtrisait toujours ses propres réactions!

-Cesses de faire tes ridicules menaces. Me tuer ne te sers à rien, je me trompes?

-Vous êtes très intelligente, lieutenant, la complimenta-t-il.

Sa voix moqueuse résonnerait encore longtemps dans les oreilles de Riza, elle en était déjà persuadée. Mais comme les petites mains griffues se retiraient, les unes après les autres, assez rapidement, elle se permit de respirer un peu plus fort, comprenant qu'une fois de plus, son intuition l'avait bien guidée.

-Vous savez cependant ce qui arrivera si vous parler de ceci à qui que ce soit, vos amis, le colonel Mustang, connaîtront tous des souffrances indescriptibles. Je vous surveillerais, depuis les ombres…

Riza se maudit d'avoir été suffisamment transparente pour que les homoncules sachent que le colonel Mustang faisait partie d'une catégorie à part, qui comptait encore plus que ses amis. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de les mettre en danger. Surtout pas Roy, alors qu'elle était sensée assurer sa protection.

Quand elle fut presque sûre que Pride eut disparu, elle fit volte-face, le souffle court, paniquée à l'idée qu'il soit encore là, à l'attendre avec un sourire immense et mauvais, qui signifierait qu'il avait menti. Mais il n'était plus là, l'ouverture par laquelle il était venu la rejoindre restait là, vide et béante. Remplie d'ombres…

-Haaa…

Riza reprenait enfin son souffle, son cœur retrouvant à peine un rythme normal. Elle était toute en sueurs. Et en regardant son poignet blême, elle vit le sang qui perlait sur sa peau, comme elle sentait celui qui coulait sur son visage. En se retournant, elle sursauta, effrayée par sa propre ombre. Il faisait noir. Nuit noire. Et elle était seule. Plus seule qu'elle n'avait jamais été. Pourquoi, fallait-il qu'il la quitte sur ces derniers mots?

-Je vous surveillerais, depuis les ombres…

Elle entendait encore sa petite voix lui parler. La peur au ventre, elle se remit en marche, essayant de reprendre constance, de se donner une figure de circonstances, enfin, d'avoir l'air d'une garde personnelle du führer zélée qui rentrait chez elle. Mais elle aurait voulu bifurquer et aller se réfugier chez son colonel. Quoi que, à cette heure, il devait être sortie avec une autre femme. Quelle soit une informatrice ou pas, cette étrangère se mérita pendant quelques secondes toute la haine de Riza. Puis ce fut au tour de la femme de Bradley, de Bradley lui-même, puis de Selim. Enfin Pride… Elle passa en revue tous les gens qui méritait ne serait-ce qu'une petite dose de sa haine et pensa toutes les plus vilaines choses qu'elle pouvait penser d'eux, pour s'efforcer d'oublier sa terreur. Cependant, cet exercice ne se révéla pas très concluant.

Elle traversa la ville de Central, en fixant chaque recoin obscur avec circonspections.

« Je ne dois pas devenir paranoïaque, il a seulement voulu me faire peur, ce ne serait pas aussi simple… », tenta-t-elle de se convaincre. Mais ce serait vraiment simple en effet. Il n'aurait aucun effort à faire. Elle était encore plus effrayée qu'elle ne voulait bien le croire. Pour preuve, en rentrant dans son appartement, elle entrevit dans le noir, deux yeux blancs, étincelants. Aussitôt, elle se tint en alerte, le sang lui montant au visage. Ses coupures lui brûlaient. Et quand Black Hayate s'avança, elle eut beaucoup de difficulté à laisser échapper un soupir de soulagement. Car en fait, cela ne venait que lui prouver une chose. Elle était complètement terrifiée par Pride et il lui faudrait du temps pour en revenir.

Elle appuya sur le commutateur, pour voir la pièce s'éclairer et se laissa glisser le long du mur, complètement atterrée. Son pauvre compagnon canin geignit doucement, comprenant bien que sa maîtresse était en mauvais état. L'odeur du sang lui inspirait une dose de méfiance et il sentait aussi cette senteur étrange, celle de l'homme difforme qui avait attaqué sa chère maîtresse et avait menacé de l'étouffer. Quand l'animal, curieux de comprendre davantage et soucieux de la voir reprendre confiance, posa sa truffe humide sur la main de la jeune femme, elle soupira que tout allait bien.

Elle se mit à le répéter comme un mantra, avant de serrer ses bras autour d'elle, se sentant beaucoup trop seule. Ce qu'elle aurait donné à ce moment pour que…

-Ça va. Tout va bien. Ça va aller. Ça va…

-Ring! Ring!

Elle tressaillit pour une énième fois en se tournant vers son téléphone. Qui cela pouvait-il être? Qui, et surtout, quoi? Pourquoi l'appelait-on aussi tard? Elle laissa sonner longtemps, s'approchant du combiné avec méfiance. Répondre? N'était-ce pas signer son arrêt de mort? La personne au bout du fil, même si elle était quelqu'un d'amical et surtout parce qu'elle serait quelqu'un d'amical, ne pourrait que comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Riza entendait son cœur qui battait dans sa poitrine et la main qu'elle leva pour saisir le combiné, car le téléphone sonnait toujours, eh bien sa main tremblait comme une feuille.

« Je vous surveillerais depuis les ombres! Les ombres, mes yeux seront cachés partout! Je suivrais le moindre de vos mouvements. »

Était-ce Pride qui l'avait épié ce matin ou bien n'avait-elle fait qu'anticiper son avenir?

-Oui? fit-elle en prenant l'appel.

-Merci pour votre support continu, c'est votre fleuriste préféré.

La voix chaude qui déclara ces quelques mots, Hawkeye l'aurait reconnue entre milles. Mais elle ne tenait pas à comprendre ses stupides paroles. Qu'avait-il encore inventé cette fois? Elle qui s'était tant inquiété. Son cœur se mit à battre plus normalement.

-Je n'ai pas de fleuriste préféré, répliqua-t-elle un peu sèchement.

-Ah, pardon, s'excusa Roy. Je me suis saoulé –cette déclaration fit tiqué Riza, car cela ne ressemblait pas à son colonel- et j'ai acheté une quantité pas possible de fleurs. Alors, si vous vouliez bien m'aider à disposer de quelques…

-Pffff…

Riza soupira son soulagement et son agacement à la fois, d'être dérangé pour une raison aussi triviale après tout le stress qu'elle venait de traverser. Elle porta une main à sa tête, essayant de comprendre le sens caché qu'il y aurait pu y avoir derrière ses mots. Voulait-il venir la voir? Non, elle ne devait pas le laisser faire, alors, Pride penserait qu'elle comptait vendre la mèche. Il fallait qu'elle l'éloigne d'elle, pour sa propre sécurité.

Roy se tut à l'autre bout du fil, comme s'il avait deviné que quelque chose clochait. De toute évidence, s'il y avait quelqu'un pour interpréter ce qu'elle ressentait en entendant un seul de ses soupirs à travers un téléphone, ce serait bien le colonel Mustang. Après tout, il était le seul homme à tenir une aussi grande place dans sa vie. Ce qu'elle aurait donné pour le voir.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? demanda-t-il.

Sa voix concernée surprit Riza tout autant que son observation. Elle sentit son cœur battre la chamade, pour une raison tout à fait différente du stress. C'était un baume au cœur que de savoir que l'homme que vous aimiez s'inquiétait pour vous. Mais le fait que son inquiétude puisse le tuer n'aidait pas.

-Il est arrivé quelque chose?

La tension remonta d'un cran dans le cœur de Riza à la question de son colonel. Elle ne pourrait pas le lui dire, même si cela lui aurait fait du bien, sous peine de le savoir torturé et pire encore.

-Non, il ne s'est rien passé.

-Vraiment, vous êtes sûre?

Roy trouva que Riza se montrait beaucoup trop évasive et tenta de percer le timbre de sa voix, de comprendre ce qu'elle lui cachait. Il n'était quand même pas tout à fait idiot. Elle semblait plus que troublée. Même qu'elle lui avait paru au bord de la crise de nerfs. Et peu de chose pouvait la mettre dans cet état.

-Il ne s'est rien passé, rien du tout. Non, merci, je n'ai pas de vase chez moi.

Maintenant qu'elle était lancée, Riza trouvait toutes les réponses avec beaucoup de facilité. C'était si simple, si naturel. Elle les enchaînait trop vite cependant et Roy vit à travers sa mince armure la fragilité tremblante d'une femme éprouvée. Elle semblait si vulnérable, si fatiguée. Même pire, accablée.

« Qu'est-il arrivé qu'elle ne peut pas me dire? Il faut que j'aille la voir. »

-Merci d'avoir pris la peine d'appeler, colonel.

Elle raccrocha sans attendre sa réponse, pour ne pas l'entendre insister. Elle ne devait pas le laisser la voir. Pas maintenant. Il ne devait plus se rencontrer. Pas avant un moment. Mais c'était sans compter la perspicacité de Roy.

-Arf, glapit Black Hayate en penchant sa tête blanche et noire de côté, interrogeant sa maîtresse.

Avec qui parlait-elle ainsi, toute seule? Il oublia son interrogation dès que la jeune femme commença à ébouriffer sa fourrure et le prit dans ses bras. Il appuya son museau contre son visage et inspira son odeur, appréciant surtout la sueur qui la distinguait des autres humains. Il aimait recevoir l'attention de sa maîtresse. Sa queue battait à un rythme effréné.

-Je devrais me demander comment il fait pour toujours apparaître juste quand il faut… soupira-t-elle.

Mais elle ne voulait pas s'interroger à ce propos. Entendre la voix de Roy et savoir qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle était un réconfort bien suffisant comparativement à la folie dans laquelle elle avait failli sombrer.

Au même moment, le colonel Mustang fixait le combiné d'où il avait entendu les dernières réponses de Riza avait une curiosité grandissante. Quelque chose s'était produite, un évènement important, dont il ne pouvait pas être mis au courant. Il se demanda s'il ne ferait pas mieux de la laisser tranquille. Elle ne semblait pas désirer le voir. Mais comme il ne l'avait plus revue depuis qu'elle avait changé de fonctions, il jugea que le moment était parfaitement choisi pour faire un saut chez elle. Et après tout, ce n'était parce qu'elle n'avait pas de vase qu'il ne pouvait pas lui donner de fleurs.

À suivre

ouf, j'ai réussi à faire deux chapitres en une journée. Je les ai mis d'un seul coup, alors mon dernier commentaire se trouve à la fin de celui-ci. Je tiens à remarquer que normalement, je voulais faire un chapitre avec les deux derniers, mais comme cela faisait presque vingt pages, j'ai décidé que j'éviterais, puisque les longs chapitres en découragent certains. Et jusqu'ici, ma fic à une moyenne de 10 à 13 pages. 19, c'était beaucoup trop. Enfin, je tiens à dire qu'il s'agit des moments du manga que je relies le plus souvent. Roy n'apparaît pas souvent, mais son passage à suffit à m'émouvoir et la révélation de la véritable identité de Pride était un choc pour moi, surtout que j'ai tout compris en même temps que Riza! Jamais je ne m'étais senti aussi plongé dans le manga, sauf quand Edward est mort… Et durant les derniers chapitres qui sont sortis, bien sûr. Enfin, maintenant, je devrais continuer de suivre le manga, sauf sur certains petits points. En effet, dans ce qui vient, il n'y a plus tellement d'occasion de parler de Royai. Alors, je vais moi-même décider ce que faisaient Roy et Riza pendant le temps où Hiromu Arakawa s'occupait d'Edward, d'Alphonse, d'Hohenheim, de Winry, d'Envy (mon pauvre Envy souffre dans ce qui suit, mais au moins, je n'aurais pas à en parler) de Scar, Mei Lin, Briggs et tout le reste… Si je ne nomme pas tout le monde, c'est que je n'ai pas vraiment le temps. Enfin, reviewé les deux chapitres, si possibles, c'est tout ce que je demande. Et promis, aujourd'hui, je prends tous les genres de critiques!


	10. Chapter 10

Allo! Je suis désolée d,avoir mis autant de temps, sérieusement, j'ai eu droit à des bogs, à des crises de panique et comme je tenais à vous donner une chapitre de qualité, j'ai fait duré le plaisir. Désolée, vraiment. Voici enfin le chapitre 10. Un des dernies à paraître pour 2008. Je devrais revenir en force, je ne sais pas, j'essaierais de faire 2 chapitres, ou même trois, mais je suis pressée par le temps, alors je ne fais aucune promesse. Ok? Bonne lecture

Honesty

Chapitre 10 – Quelques heures de paix après la tempête

Riza cajola son chien une bonne partie de la soirée, incapable de se résoudre à aller se coucher. Pleins d'idées folles lui passèrent par la tête, mais parmi chacune d'elle, revenait sans cesse la voix inquiète de Roy, qui lui demandait s'il n'était rien arrivé de grave. Non, voyons, elle venait seulement de rencontrer le premier de tous les homoncules, le plus terrifiant et le plus puissant des adversaires qu'elle ait confrontés à ce jour. Pire encore, elle venait d'essuyer les plus terribles menaces et craignait que le moindre de ses gestes, la moindre de ses paroles puisse être interpréter de travers par le monstre qui devait toujours la surveiller de près. Elle sentait de nouveau ses petites mains canailles sur elle, qui la déchirait et, persuadée qu'elle en ferait des cauchemars, elle n'osa pas se décider à dormir.

Hawkeye se demandait où elle avait trouvé le sang-froid de résister tout ce temps. L'idée de lâcher le petit corps chaud de Black Hayate la rendait malade. Le jeune animal était son seul réconfort et elle le garda contre elle une demi-heure, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit obligée de le lâcher pour répondre à la porte.

-Ce n'est rien, se dit-elle, tout va bien.

Le mince réconfort prodigué par le ton amical de Roy et sa voix aimée ne formait plus qu'une couche fragile de carapace qui empêchait la jeune femme de fondre en sanglots. Elle se dirigea vers la porte, tremblante, Black Hayate déposé au sol malgré l'envie qu'elle avait de continuer de l'étreindre, comme si son chien avait été un ourson de peluche et la seule barrière entre elle et la noirceur. Riza voulut presque se gifler d'être aussi ébranlée, mais elle n'y pouvait rien. Elle avait tenu trop longtemps déjà. Elle entrebâilla la porte de quelques centimètres, pour voir qui la visitait à une heure aussi tardive.

L'œil noir mais inquiet qu'elle croisa ne lui laissa aucun doute sur l'identité de son visiteur. Elle ouvrit grande la porte, pour voir Roy Mustang, sur son trente un, vêtu d'un costard et portant même une écharpe blanche autour du cou, ce qui lui donnait une allure à couper le souffle. Elle resta figée un instant en voyant exactement celui qu'elle voulait voir, peut-être pas dans la tenue qu'elle prévoyait, mais surtout celui qu'elle ne devait pas rencontrer alors qu'elle était dans un tel état de détresse. Il se gratta l'arrière de la tête d'une main, l'air désolé de s'imposer, l'autre main cachée dans son dos.

-Je sais bien que vous ne vouliez pas que je vienne, mais j'ai pensé que la possession d'un vase n'était pas un critère suffisant pour m'empêcher de vous apporter des fleurs.

Il sortit de son dos un sublime bouquet, quoique un peu fatigué, comme si les fleurs avaient été ramassées à la va-vite sur une banquette arrière pleine à craquer…

-Colonel…

Elle resta là, sur le pas de la porte, sentant la tension contenue dans son corps atteindre la limite. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un nom de code alors, il avait vraiment des fleurs? Pour elle? Après ce qu'elle venait de vivre, ç'aurait été suffisant pour qu'elle craque. Mais elle décida de patienter encore un peu.

-C'est…

Il lui mit les fleurs dans les mains et la poussa à l'intérieur, doucement, pour entrer à son tour. La porte se referma avec un déclic et ramena Riza à la réalité.

-Je crois que ce sont les premières fleurs que je te donne, observa-t-il, en la fixant droit dans les yeux, étudiant son attitude, essayant de comprendre sans le demander ce qui lui arrivait.

Hawkeye se détourna, le cœur en bouillis. Ses premières vraies fleurs. Elle les avait à 28 ans. Alors qu'elle se sentait prête à devenir folle de terreur. Elle avait envie qu'il la prenne dans ses bras, elle avait envie de déchirer ses fleurs, de les serrer contre son cœur, elle avait envie de lui jeter son venin au visage pour avoir été abandonné à elle-même trop longtemps. Elle avait envie de lui rappeler toutes les autres femmes qui ne comptaient pas et lui servaient, sûrement, de couvertures, pour cacher la vérité qu'il lui aurait répété s'ils en avaient eu l'occasion, qu'il n'aimait qu'elle.

-Tu en as encore beaucoup à liquider, n'est-ce pas?

Pouvait-on parler ainsi de fleurs?

-Ri…

-Colonel! l'interrompit-elle.

Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment d'insister sur le fait qu'ils entretenaient, ou plutôt avaient entretenu, des rapports privilégiés. Mais les épaules de la jeune femme étaient agitées de tremblement et Roy le vit. Comme il avait vu la coupure sur sa joue et n'avait rien dit, sachant qu'elle était sûrement sous la contrainte du silence.

-Ils connaissent déjà ma faiblesse, Riza. Je ne vois pas de raison de la cacher non plus. Ils ne te feront aucun mal tant que je coopère. Enfin, ils ne devraient pas t'en faire.

Sa voix dure fit comprendre à la soldate sa colère. Il n'aimait pas la voir souffrir. Et sa douleur était manifeste.

Hawkeye serra le bouquet dans ses bras, plus fort qu'elle n'avait étreint Hayate, si fort que des fleurs tombèrent par terre. Elle inspira le parfum de lavandes, des œillets, des roses, des coquelicots, des tulipes et des jonquilles, sans percevoir la différence dans leur odeur. Elle voulait seulement sentir le beau, la pureté. L'innocence volée d'un enfant lui revint en tête et en imaginant les souffrances que le vrai Selim, celui qui n'existait plus que comme un fantôme, que sous la forme d'un homoncule, elle sentit sa raison faillir.

-Va-t-en, souffla-t-elle.

Elle sentit les doigts de l'homme frôler sa taille à travers son manteau. Elle portait encore son manteau, tiens? La panique était telle dans son cœur qu'elle ne réfléchissait plus normalement. Elle voulut lui échapper, mais agissait à contrecœur et n'arriva à rien.

-Je ne savais pas si tu aimais les fleurs, j'ai pris une chance. Nous avons connu des moments difficiles tous les deux et je pensais que nous pourrions…

-Non, ce ne sera pas si simple.

-Tu n'es pas obligée de tout me dire, tu le sais.

Il n'ajouta rien, et elle comprit. Ils étaient toujours sur la même longueur d'onde, même et surtout lors des moments de crise. Riza lança les fleurs de Roy sur la table de la cuisine et se retourna vers lui, pour se jeter contre son torse. Sa réaction fut si brutale que le couple se retrouva contre la porte d'entrée, le colonel empêchant la jeune femme de s'effondrer. Il devina facilement qu'elle pleurait et les sanglots d'Hawkeye se firent très vite déchirants, mais de savoir qu'elle pleurait dans le confort de ses bras calmait un peu la colère de l'alchimiste d'État.

-Là, là, tu vois bien qu'il fallait que je vienne.

-…R…Roy…je…

-Non, je sais ce que tu vas dire. Pleures, ma Riza, pleures tout ton saoul. Ça te fera du bien.

Tout en parlant, il lui caressa doucement la tête et se laissa glisser contre la porte, la jeune femme dans les bras, de façon à s'asseoir avec sa douce recroquevillée contre lui. Il était encore un peu trop mal en point pour ne pas s'installer confortablement avant d'essuyer ce genre de crise.

Black Hayate avait glapit de surprise en voyant sa maîtresse se jeter contre l'inconnu dont l'odeur n'était pas si inconnu que ça au chien. Il lui semblait déjà l'avoir rencontré, ce chef de meute qui jouait tantôt le rôle de compagnon de sa maîtresse, tantôt celui de l'animal soumis face aux autres chiens de l'armée, à la senteur de monstre.

-Hmmpf, soupira Hayate en allant se réfugier dans son panier.

Hawkeye était si stricte avec lui qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de la voir dans cet état. Il jugea que le chef de meute saurait la calmer et que l'affaire ne le concernait plus. Il eut malgré tout de la difficulté à s'endormir, car sa maîtresse pleura très longtemps, même après que les sanglots se soient éteints dans sa gorge.

À travers sa peine à laquelle elle s'abandonnait toute entière, Riza perçut les mots d'encouragements de son ancien supérieur. Ces paroles chuchotées au creux de l'oreille que même un simple ami ne pourrait dire. Le conseil de Jean lui revint en tête, au milieu d'un million d'autres pensées. Pride les regardait-il, depuis les ombres, et observait-il leur manège? Attendait-il un faux pas de sa part pour se manifester? Malgré l'allégresse que lui apportait la présence de Roy, Riza, décontenancée par la suite de chocs qu'elle venait de traverser, ne savait plus quoi penser.

-Merci, finit-elle par dire quand le flot de ses larmes se fut tari et qu'elle se redressa, la nuque douloureuse et le dos demandant grâce, en reniflant sa honte et ses pleurs.

Il lui essuya le visage à l'aide de son écharpe blanche qui lui donnait tant de classe, retirant la croûte de sang séché qui couvrait son visage pour découvrir que sa coupure était beaucoup plus superficielle qu'il ne l'avait d'abord crut.

-C'était toute une averse, plaisanta-t-il.

La moquerie arracha un fragile sourire à la jeune femme.

-J'ai traversé quelques turbulences, avoua-t-elle.

Il ne chercha pas à en tirer davantage d'elle, préférant dégager son visage de ses mèches éparses et poussant l'audace jusqu'à détacher la clips qui retenait sa chevelure sur sa nuque. Ce fut comme s'il lui ôtait un poids des épaules, car elle sourit davantage. Ils se regardèrent longuement, sans dire un mot. Ils n'avaient plus besoin de tant de mots que ça depuis longtemps. Pourtant, Roy aurait voulu tout savoir de ce que ces yeux bruns lui cachaient encore. Ce fut des bruits venant de l'appartement du dessus qui les empêchèrent de continuer leurs échanges silencieux. Les voisins de la jeune femme se disputaient ferme au-dessus d'eux.

Cela rappela à Riza les bruits qu'elle avait entendu la veille, avant de s'endormir et qui lui avaient fait regretter d'être une célibataire et de ne pas voir son colonel en-dehors du travail. Elle eut une inspiration soudaine et sut qu'elle ne voulait pas que son supérieur la quitte cette nuit-là.

-Dis-moi, tu es drôlement élégant.

-Hum…

Avouer qu'il sortait tout droit d'un genre de rendez-vous galant n'aiderait en rien sa cause, le soldat le savait, alors, il préféra se taire et ne pas expliquer sa tenue chique.

-J'ai encore mon uniforme, nous ne sommes pas vraiment assortis. Me donnerais-tu une minute pour me rafraîchir?

-Attends, je n'ai pas…

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et se glissa hors de ses bras, pour disparaître dans l'autre partie de l'appartement, une section que Roy n'avait bien sûr jamais eu la chance de visiter. La porte de la salle de bain claqua à peine et le soldat se releva, en se demandant ce que son ancien lieutenant avait derrière la tête. Il avait mal au dos à force d'avoir été appuyé à la porte raide de l'entrée et réalisa qu'il avait des fourmis dans les jambes malgré l'heure tardive. Il se mit à faire les cents pas pour tuer le temps, en réfléchissant à ce qui pouvait arrivé à Riza. D'abord, elle le repoussait, puis elle se raccrochait à lui comme s'il était le seul rempart entre elle et un gouffre sans fond. Jamais encore, même à la mort de son père, il n'avait vu sa belle dans cet état. Que lui était-il arrivé?

Il décida de fouiller un peu les lieux pour élucider le mystère, mais très vite, il comprit qu'aucun indice n'avait été laissé à son attention. Les fusils de la jeune femme s'alignait sur un bureau, la petite table de cuisine prenait presque tout l'espace de l'appartement, et les boîtes s'entassaient dans tous les coins, allant jusqu'à entourer le panier de Black Hayate. L'alchimiste se résolut à attendre et en attendant que le temps soit mort, il récupéra les fleurs laissées tomber par terre par Riza pour les mettre avec leurs sœurs, sur la table. Le bouquet lui sembla bien dérisoire et arrogant, mais ce n'était pas tant lui que l'excuse qu'il lui offrait dont il comptait profiter.

-Tu es encore là? l'appela Hawkeye.

-Oui, mais si tu préfères que je parte…

Il disait cela sans le penser, espérant seulement qu'elle le retiendrait. Ce qu'elle ne fit malheureusement pas. Roy l'ignorait, mais Riza était très occupé à se refaire une beauté. Elle avait allumé toutes les lumières de sa salle de bain, pour qu'il y ait le moins de coins d'ombres possibles et après s'être rapidement rafraîchie, elle avait enfilé une robe de soirée digne de faire d'elle la cavalière que la tenue soignée du colonel Mustang exigeait. C'était un caprice qu'elle avait rarement, mais parfois, surtout quand elle était écrasée par une trop forte pression, la soldate se libérait en se permettant quelques petits accès de folie, comme une robe trop chère, ou une énorme pâtisserie. De fait, ces accès de folie arrivaient rarement, car autrement, Riza n'aurait pas pu entrer dans sa robe à cause des pâtisseries.

« Pourvu qu'il ait les mêmes plans que moi et ne me pose pas trop de questions. » songea-t-elle alors que lui-même se demandait :

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait? »

Roy n'était pas habitué à attendre après Riza. Peut-être était-ce une vengeance, mais normalement, c'était les autres femmes qui… En fait non, même les autres dames ne le faisaient pas attendre. Il était Roy Mustang, après tout! Peut-être était-ce une raison suffisante pour que son premier lieutenant le fasse s'impatienter.

-Guuuuuiiiiiiiiiiii, (porte qui grince).

-Ce n'était pas trop long?

-…!

Roy aurait répliqué s'il n'avait pas été bouche bée par ce qu'il découvrit. Riza, comme à son habitude, avait le don de le laisser sans voix dans une simplicité désarmante. En se tenant de profil, de façon à ce que la coupure sur sa joue ne paraisse pas, elle offrait un spectacle ravissant. Elle portait une robe longue, couleur de vin, qui épousait délicatement sa silhouette. Son buste légèrement découvert, sa nuque offerte mais son dos masqué, pour épargner aux yeux du scientifique le tatouage brûlé sur sa peau blanche, il remarqua chaque détail, chaque courbe, chaque élément mis à nu ou caché pour attiser sa curiosité. Elle avait tenté de faire disparaître l'impression des mains noires sur elle, sans y parvenir et frissonna en croisant le regard ému de Roy. Elle s'était fait belle vers une heure du matin, rien que pour lui.

-Dis quelque chose enfin.

Il secoua doucement la tête, tout en continuant de la dévorer des yeux. Il n'était pas venu pour cela, enfin, s'il comprenait où elle voulait en venir. Elle tendit une main, une de ses mains délicates, habitués à manier les fusils et les carabines, une main blanche et qui semblait si fragile qu'il ne put s'empêcher de douter de l'identité de la femme qui se tenait devant lui. Pourtant, c'était bien la même, elle avait encore les yeux rouges et gonflés d'avoir trop pleurer. Il prit sa main dans la sienne et l'attira contre lui, désolé à l'idée de ne pas l'avoir emmener à la place de cette autre dame à cette soirée. Surtout qu'il s'était fait planté au milieu de ce faux rendez-vous dès qu'il avait payé son informatrice! Ce qu'il l'aurait fait dansé et ce qu'il aurait été fier d'avoir son lieutenant accrochée à son bras.

-Tu veux que je te sorte?

-Ne parle pas comme ça! Restons plutôt ici, juste toi et moi.

Un frisson glissa dans son dos à ses paroles. Quoi qui soit arrivé, elle tenait à se changer les idées. Il ne se sentait pas le courage de lui résister, même à l'idée qu'on puisse être en train de les espionner. D'ailleurs, il se demandait bien comment leurs ennemis pouvaient les surveiller à cette heure et en ce lieu. Riza ne le savait que trop bien et évitait de regarder leurs ombres se découpant sur le mur, de craintes d'y apercevoir les yeux de Pride et de paniquer à nouveau.

-Tu m'as manqué, fit-elle en se lovant contre lui.

-Je croyais que tu voulais éviter de faire des vagues.

-C'est toi qui as dit qu'ils savaient déjà de toute façon, remarqua-t-elle avec un soupir.

Ils continuèrent de parler un moment pour ne rien dire, jusqu'à ce que, complètement épuisés par cette journée qui n'en finissait pas, ils se laissèrent tomber sur le lit de la jeune femme, en parlant d'un peu de tout et de rien, pour le seul plaisir d'être ensemble. Roy n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de la sortir de sa robe. Mais il se calma en songeant qu'elle ne souhaitait peut-être que profiter de sa présence, en se rappelant qu'ils entretenaient depuis 4 ans des rapports simplement amicaux.

-Comment avons-nous pu attendre aussi longtemps pour parler comme ça? s'étonna la jeune femme quand son ami le plus tendre poussa un profond bâillement de fatigue.

Enlacés comme ils l'étaient, Roy se demanda s'il ne serait pas temps de parler sérieusement.

-Et si nous étions un peu plus honnête l'un envers l'autre?

-Cela fait trop longtemps que je joue ce rôle. Je ne saurais pas m'en sortir si facilement.

-Riza…

Ils continuèrent ainsi, sans trop savoir ce qui les attendait. Ils s'endormirent bientôt l'un contre l'autre, incapable de résister à leur épuisement. Mais très vite, Hawkeye fut tirée du sommeil par de terribles cauchemars et de son cri angoissé, elle réveilla le colonel qui grogna en entrouvrant ses yeux.

-Ah, nous aurions du fermer la lumière tant qu'à dormir.

-Non, surtout pas!

Il la dévisagea, surpris et elle rougit en réalisant que…

-Riz, tu n'as jamais eue peur du noir.

-Je… non, enfin, tu ne peux pas rester ici toute la nuit.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais?

En se redressant sur son matelas qui lui sembla tout à coup trop petit pour deux personnes, la soldate prit conscience de l'égoïsme dont elle faisait preuve. Pourtant, l'idée de se retrouver toute seule après ce qu'elle avait découvert lui donnait des frissons. Elle avait fait des cauchemars alors que Roy se trouvait avec elle, qu'est-ce que ce serait si elle se retrouvait toute seule?

Il se leva lentement, tout engourdi de sa somnolence et inspecta rapidement les lieux. Puis, avant d'avoir eu une réponse, il acheva de fermer les mécanismes barrant la porte, éteignit la lumière et rejoignit Riza sur son lit. Elle sursauta en devinant qu'il lui attrapait la main et retint un éclat de rire quand les cheveux mêlés de son supérieur lui frôlèrent l'épaule. Tout à coup, malgré la noirceur, c'était comme si toute inquiétude était envolée. Roy était là, avec elle. Il ne se consacrait qu'à elle et elle devinait son cœur battant dans ses veines, à travers ses doigts qui entrelaçaient les siens.

-Tu sais, il y a une chose que j'ai toujours regrettée depuis que je me suis engagée dans l'armée.

-Quoi?

-En fait, il y en a deux. Toi et le fait que je n'ai jamais eu d'enfant.

Cette confidence étonna l'alchimiste d'État. Il voulut arracher des aveux à son lieutenant, mais elle l'interrompit en posant sa bouche sur la sienne. Comme si le voile de la noirceur les protégeait, ils se sentirent libres d'agir à leur guise. Mais Riza frissonnait de frayeur à l'idée que ce soit la dernière fois qu'elle passait la nuit dans les bras de son colonel. Ce n'était que la deuxième fois. La dernière fois, peut-être qu'elle pouvait lui faire comprendre par ses gestes tout ce qu'elle ressentait. Tendrement, violemment, précipitamment et lentement tout à la fois, ils firent l'amour.

Ils auraient voulu parler encore, encore, se dire tout ce qui ne devait plus jamais être dit, ce qui leur avait coûté une dure séparation dans leur milieu de travail. Les mots se frappaient à la barrière de la crainte, à l'idée que ce n'était peut-être qu'un faux-semblant, à la peur terrible que leur sentiment ne soit pas partagé. Pourtant ils s'embrassaient avec ardeur et ferveur, s'abîmant ensemble dans une valse trop éphémère. Ils coururent après un désir inaccessible, celui de l'expiation et de la tranquillité, espérant une impression qui leur était impossible. Ils auraient voulu se serrer ensemble, avec la certitude que rien ne risquait de défaire ce qui se créait pour la seconde fois après la guerre.

Leur prénom résonnèrent un moment dans le noir, soupirés à mi-voix, transformés par un gémissement, puis ils se turent violemment, quand leur valse s'arrêta.

-C'est si grave que ça? demanda Roy au bout de quelques minutes, quand leur pouls eut repris un rythme normal.

Il savait très bien qu'elle ne révèlerait rien de la mésaventure qui l'avait conduit à se jeter sur lui ainsi. Et il devina qu'elle pleurait à présent. Comme si un mauvais présage la hantait. Un de ses pressentiments trop véridiques et symbole de tragédies qu'elle avait parfois.

-Qu.. .Quoi!?

C'était si hors contexte qu'elle mit un moment à comprendre, à moins qu'elle ne fasse celle qui ne comprenait pas à dessin.

-Tu t'imagines que je suis devenue folle?

-Non, seulement, la dernière fois où j'ai eu droit à ce genre de faveur, c'était après le massacre d'Ishbal, mais en plus…

-Tais-toi.

Il avait raison de se faire du souci. Mais d'un autre côté, était-il en situation de se plaindre?

-Quand toute cette histoire terrible sera fini, si nous sommes encore vivants, je te jure d'être honnête avec toi, sur tout ce que j'ai du te cacher.

-…

En se pelotonnant contre lui, elle s'arrangea pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille les seuls mots qui pourraient réellement le réconforter. Ceux qu'ils n'osaient jamais se dire. Trouvant qu'il était plus que temps d'agir en adulte, après tout ce qu'ils venaient de faire, elle lui déclara ce qu'il pensait avoir imaginé des années auparavant : Je t'aime.

Ces mots simple, comme un mantra, emplirent bientôt les oreilles de Riza, tant son amant les lui répéta, d'une voix de plus en plus fragile.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Je crois que c'est moi qui deviens fou. Tu passes ton temps à me fuir, tu me dis de m'en aller, et quand enfin je m'impose malgré tout, au lieu de faire ton effarouchée...

-Allons dont, tu me connais mieux que ça!

Ils sourirent dans le noir, avant de s'endormir enfin, tombant de fatigue. À chaque fois qu'ils se réveillèrent, soit parce qu'ils étaient engourdis à force de s'accrocher l'un à l'autre, soit parce qu'elle avait fait un cauchemar, ils échangeaient baisers sur baisers, allant jusqu'au bout de leur amour sans compter, sans plus faire attention à rien d'autre qu'à eux deux.

Riza eut peur à un moment donné, comme si cette avidité qui les dévorait n'était que le signe annonceur de leur perte. Était-ce la veille de la fin du monde pour qu'ils s'abandonnent l'un à l'autre aussi désespérément?

-Encore… soupira-t-elle quand Roy s'effondra contre elle.

-On ne rattrapera jamais tout le temps perdu en une nuit, fit-il valoir, s'étonnant à parler avec autant de sagesse alors qu'il n'avait pas à se plaindre de la situation.

-Je ne t'aurais jamais assez longtemps avec moi.

-Riz…

Exacerbée au possible par leurs ébats prolongés, elle eut la surprise de sentir les cheveux de son colonel contre sa gorge nue. Il se recroquevilla contre elle, comme un enfant contre sa mère.

-Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire pour t'enlever cette peur qui te ronge. Je ne suis même pas assez fort pour te protéger des autres hommes de Central. Je voudrais faire tellement plus, Riza, que de jouer les amants maudits avec toi.

-Dis-moi que tu m'aimes.

Il faudrait bien que cela leur suffise, car l'aube arrivait. Roy s'exécuta sans problème et cette nuit se classa parmi les plus belles qu'ils eurent jamais partagés. Comme il n'y en avait pas tant que ça, ce n'était pas si dur, mais c'était un plus beau moment que l'échange qui avait suivi la guerre. Car malgré le désespoir qu'ils ressentaient et qui les poussaient l'un vers l'autre, malgré la crainte de se réveiller sur un monde sans lendemains, malgré la peur de dévoiler ses faiblesses à l'autre, malgré l'obscurité qui les enveloppait et qui ne semblait plus si douce qu'elle l'aurait du à Riza, ils étaient ensemble, sans faux semblant. Vivant, intensément, pour une rare fois, sans se contenter de simples regards et de mots codés.

Aucune promesse, aucune caresse ne suffirait à appuyer ce qu'ils firent à l'aube. Ils étaient des adultes, désillusionnés, mais encore plein d'idéaux, encore certains d'avoir une petite chance de changer le monde. Peut-être la paix était-elle possible, si eux deux pouvait s'aimer en silence si longtemps, entre chaque retrouvaille trop courte, mais si précieuse. Peut-être que l'homme valait encore la peine d'être sauvé. Tant qu'ils seraient là, l'un pour l'autre, s'appuyant, se renforçant, s'encourageant, se soutenant, rien ne pourrait les arrêter. Ils se mentiraient pour se protéger, se laisseraient piégés par leurs ennemis pour mieux se retourner contre eux. Ils échafauderaient des plans en silence, en échangeant des informations du regard, en reprenant leurs mots couverts, comme des cadeaux et des menaces à la fois.

Ils se répèteraient quelques mots dans le noir, avec l'espoir de s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre, dans une sécurité faites d'illusions et de rêves, pour se réveiller côte à côte un jour, en toute impunité, malgré les crimes qu'ils avaient commis et projetaient de commettre. Ils étaient des meurtriers, des soldats réglés dans un engrenage et fomentait déjà une rébellion. Mais cette nuit là, ils étaient un homme et une femme, un couple, uni, soudé, se confondant l'un l'autre, jusqu'au bout de la nuit, au bord de la fatigue et de la panique, à travers la peur et le réconfort. Et cette nuit-là, pour la première fois, ils semaient la vie…

à suivre

pour la bonne raison que le manga n'est pas encore fini. Alors, c'est à peu près ça. Je sais que je donne le souhait à Riza d'avoir un enfant et que ça peut sembler bizarre, mais moi-même, j'ai des drôles d'idées parfois t comme c'est un peu mon rêve impossible (je risque de faire 7 ans d'études...) et ben, je n'ai pas tellement le choix de passer ça dans les persos des histoires que j,écris. Le pire, c'est que je ne le fas pas exprès. Quoi que cette fois, c'était volontaire. Ah, enfin, je tiens à savoir une chose. Comment c'était?


	11. Chapter 11

D'abord, et avant que je l'oublie, je tiens à m'excuser pour toutes les fautes de français qui apparaissent dans cette fic, qui y sont apparues ou qui pourront encore se présenter dans l'avenir. J'admets avoir commis des erreurs impardonnables, surtout à propos de dessein. Mais je ne me laisserais pas abattre. Après tout, je vais des chapitres d'environ 4000 mots chaque, parfois plus et chez moi, les étudiants font 32 fautes par page sans difficulté. Vous imaginez?! Horreur. Enfin, je vais essayer de me relire plus attentivement, quand je trouverais le temps de me relire, si cela peut se produire, un jour. Ah. Je suis vraiment déprimée. Et ce chap n'a pas aidé. Il est un peu triste. Enfin, je vais retrouver la pêche d'ici el prochain. En attendant, bonne lecture! Et un grand merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent et surtout, à tous ceux qui commentent.

Honesty

Chapitre 11 – Reprise de contrôle

Le jour se leva trop vite, si vite que Roy fut surpris quand il ouvrit les yeux de sentir le soleil sur son torse. La cicatrice encore fraîche de son récent combat contre Lust l'élança. Il en avait fait un peu trop la veille. Il soupira en essayant de retrouver l'heure juste. La veille semblait si loin et si proche en même temps. L'odeur familière qu'il inspira le fit sourire. Il se retourna lentement entre les draps encore chauds. De la chaleur de Riza. Il respira à fond, la fragrance tant aimée et tant repoussée auparavant, quand il la percevait encore comme la fille de son maître, comme la sœur qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Son premier lieutenant, sa garde du corps, sa plus fervente amante. L'amour de sa vie.

Il s'enfonça la tête dans l'oreiller avec un léger sifflement au cœur. Comme si un couteau tranchait les rêves brumeux de son esprit pour le ramener à la réalité. Après cette nuit de rêves passée avec son aimée dans les bras, voilà qu'il se réveillait, repu d'amour, mais cependant… Seul?! Il se redressa tout d'un coup, électrisé. Où était Riza?

-Warf!

-HaaaAAA!

Black Hayate sauta sur Roy, le prenant par surprise et se mit à lui lécher la figure avec ferveur, pour goûter l'odeur de sa maîtresse sur le visage du soldat. Le flame alchemist, sa stupeur passée, repoussa le jeune chien pour faire un rapide tour d'horizon. Où était la maîtresse de cet animal?

-Colo… Ha, pardon Roy, je ne pensais pas que tu te réveillerais si tôt.

Soulagé en voyant sa douce devant lui, vêtue d'une simple robe de chambre et sortant visiblement de la douche, le colonel se laissa retomber entre les draps, rompu de fatigue. Il n'avait pas suffisamment dormi. Un bâillement l'empêcha de poser toute de suite la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

-Quelle heure il est?

Le soldat perdait sa grammaire à cause de la fatigue. Hawkeye ne prit pas la peine de le réprimander et alla faire chauffer de l'eau pour se préparer un café. Il la suivit du regard, le cou étiré pour la voir clairement, observant les courbes que décrivaient ses hanches et repensant à leur nuit.

-Il est 6h40, déclara-t-elle en lui rendant son regard amoureux.

-Qu… Quoi?!

Le temps passait plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il se leva précipitamment, réalisant que ce charmant rêve ne pouvait durer plus longtemps. Il travaillait encore aujourd'hui!

-Tu dois déjà partir?

-Eh bien, je ne suis pas vraiment habillé pour aller directement travailler. Et il y a des limites à ma paresse.

-Roy, tu n'es pas habillé pour sortir, point.

Il aurait rougi s'ils n'avaient pas été aussi intimes. Le colonel se rassit lentement en faisant attention de ne pas écraser Black Hayate qui jouait dans les couvertures du lit, parti à la découverte des odeurs qui se cachaient au milieu des draps.

-Je prendrais bien une journée de congé.

-Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de se faire remarquer. Tu devrais rentrer tout de suite.

-Non, pas tout de suite. Viens te coucher avec moi avant. Comme hier.

Elle ne se fit pas longtemps prier et vint s'étendre à côté lui. « Juste quelques minutes » , exigea-t-elle avec un sourire. Il se blottit contre elle avec un soupir de contentement. Il aurait voulu la garder avec lui toujours, toujours. Elle respira doucement son odeur, en se serrant dans ses bras. Elle se sentait si bien. Et pourtant, un frisson remonta le long de son échine. Si par sa faute, les pas qu'il ferait bientôt hors de cet appartement étaient les derniers.

-Roy, j'espère que tu as bien profité de chacune des dernières secondes, parce que dès que tu seras sorti, je ne veux plus jamais te revoir ici.

-Qu…Quoi?!

-Il ne faut plus jamais que tu reviennes me voir. Déjà là, j'aurais du te laisser partir hier.

-Comme si tu voulais que je parte!

Il voulut se redresser pour la dévisager, mais elle gratta sa cicatrice de ses doigts fins, lui intimant l'immobilité. Elle s'en voulait de lui faire de la peine, mais le simple fait de le voir les mettait en danger tous les deux. Elle courrait le risque de craquer à tout moment et de lui révéler le drame auquel elle avait été opposée la veille. Et lui risquait de subir les représailles des homoncules si elle lui disait quoi que ce soit.

-Je dois être capable de faire face à tout ce qui m'arrive toute seule. J'en ai toujours eu la force alors pourquoi…

-Mais…

Roy n'osa pas verbaliser sa colère en la sentant trembler. Lui qui avait toujours tant besoin d'elle ne pouvait-il pas lui offrir plus? Une nuit, comme ça, tous les cinq ans, à raison de semaines et de mois d'angoisse, à ronger son frein seul, en feignant l'indifférence au bureau, alors que maintenant, ils ne se voyaient presque plus.

-Riza, commença-t-il.

-Ne m'appelle plus comme ça. Je suis désolée, vraiment, mais ça doit s'arrêter. Je t'aime, il faut me croire. C'est pour ça que je ne veux pas que nous continuions comme ça. Tu ne comprends pas que ce manège nous détruirait plus que le fait de ne pas se voir autant qu'on le voudrait?

-Et ça tiendra jusqu'à ce que tu craques à nouveau, c'est ça hein?

-Je voudrais faire plus pour toi mais…

-Je crois que c'est moi au contraire qui devrait dire cela. Tu en as déjà assez fait.

Elle sentit à la fois sa rancœur envers elle et envers lui-même. Elle chercha son visage pour échanger un dernier baiser avec lui. Seulement un contact, un dernier, avant de se dire adieu. Il se laissa faire, allongeant l'instant jusqu'au bout de son souffle, éternisant leur étreinte. Pourquoi devait-il la lâcher? Pourquoi avait-il besoin de respirer? Il aurait pu s'abreuver à sa bouche pour prendre son air si le monde avait pu fonctionné comme le cœur de Roy l'entendait. Mais rien de tel ne se pourrait jamais et chaque rêve qu'il nourrissait s'évanouissait avec chaque nouvelle seconde. Pire encore, quand ils se séparèrent et qu'il s'assit enfin, Riza se leva sans attendre, sans le supplier de rester et d'oublier tout ce qu'il avait dit. Sans lui donner une seconde, elle saisit ses vêtements et l'aida à se rhabiller. Il essaya de l'arrêter, mais chaque caresse faite sans le vouloir éveilla son besoin d'elle, et il finit par se laisser faire, anéanti à l'idée que ce soit peut-être la dernière fois qu'ils agissent aussi familièrement.

-Je reviendrais, la menaça-t-il.

-Je te l'interdits.

-Mais rien n'empêche que toi, tu viennes chez moi.

-Pour m'étendre là où d'autres femmes ont dormi? Très peu pour moi, déclara-t-elle tout net.

-Comme si j'étais encore de ce genre-là. Tu crois que j'ai du temps à perdre à ce point?

-Du temps à perdre? répéta-t-elle en haussant les sourcils.

-Ouais, justement, je vais être en retard. Alors…

Il s'étira nonchalamment pour faire durer un peu le moment.

-C'est la dernière fois que tu mets les pieds ici, compris? Et la dernière fois que tu m'entends te tutoyer.

-On dirait que tu en profites.

Elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, sa robe de chambre s'entrouvrant sur son corps blanc. Roy avait remarqué des marques la veille sur la peau qu'il touchait, des plaies superficielles mais fraîches, comme sur sa joue. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour quand il se détourna de la jeune femme, qui ne souriait plus à ses plaisanteries. Le rêve était fini. Le rêve ne serait jamais qu'un rêve. Il aurait voulu la prendre une dernière fois dans ses bras, mais il n'avait plus le temps. Il fit tourner la poignée, chaque seconde passant si lentement à ses yeux qu'il voyait tous ce qu'ils auraient pu faire. Si…

Elle lui aurait servi un café, puis il aurait fait un déjeuner qu'ils auraient partagés dans la tranquillité. Comme des gens normaux le feraient. Ils pourraient faire la grâce matinée le dimanche et même, peut-être, le samedi. Dans une autre vie, ils auraient eu une grande maison, où ils vivraient avec leur marmaille, ou simplement avec leur chien Black Hayate et les notes d'alchimiste du colonel. Mais alors, justement, il ne serait pas colonel et l'armée n'aurait pas régi ce pays. Ils n'auraient pas eu leur propre guerre à mener contre le gouvernement en place. Elle n'aurait pas travaillé pour le führer.

-Bonne journée, fit-il avec difficulté.

Normalement, Roy ne se serait pas laissé imposé. Il aurait agi de façon volontaire et décidé, comme il l'avait fait la veille. Mais voilà, comme à chaque fois, il finissait par se sentir coupable d'en demander trop à la femme de ses rêves. Ils pouvaient se permettre quelques petites incartades passagères, mais rien de plus. Et surtout pas sur une base régulière. Il soupira et claqua la porte. Riza sursauta et sentit tout à coup l'oppression de sa solitude dans laquelle elle était autrefois si confortable. Pourrait-elle supporter les ombres qui se découpaient dans la pièce en songeant à ce que Selim Bradley, enfin Pride, lui avait dit. « Je vous surveillerais depuis les ombres. » Elle s'étouffa en buvant son café trop vite, à cause du stress. Black Hayate jappa et Riza s'empressa de s'habiller pour ne plus réfléchir à ses problèmes.

La jeune femme replaça son uniforme et arrangea ses cheveux. Quand elle fut prête, ce qui ne prit que quelques minutes, elle quitta l'appartement, oubliant de remplir le bol de nourriture de son chien, trop énervée. Elle devait ne plus penser à Roy, ne plus penser à Pride, ne plus penser à Hayate ni à son père qui revenait la hanter chaque fois qu'elle osait se retrouver dans les bras de son ancien élève. Elle sautait dans sa voiture alors que son ardent colonel sautait lui-même dans sa douche, afin d'effacer toute trace de la nuit qu'il venait de passer, pour effacer l'amertume qu'il éprouvait à pouvoir de si beaux moments qui se révélaient toujours si éphémères. Il arriva en retard au bureau, avec déjà du retard dans ses dossiers et jura plus que jamais quand le général Hakuro le visita pour lui apporter davantage de travail.

Trois semaines s'écoulèrent. À travers Amestris, ce furent des semaines paisibles. Des Ishbaliens tentaient de fuir l'oppression du gouvernement de Central, Fuery tâchait de s'acclimater à la guerre et perdait des amis du front presque aussitôt qu'il s'était attaché à eux. Il rampait entre les tranchées pendant que Falman se taillait une place à Briggs, en travaillant dur à empêcher la mort d'un soldat en retirant les glaçons qui menaçaient de tomber du plafond. Breda faisait on ne sait quoi à l'autre bout du pays et Havoc rongeait son frein au fond de son lit d'hôpital, pratiquant avec difficulté sa rééducation, pour la moitié supérieure de son cœur uniquement.

Edward Elric et son frère se dirigèrent vers le nord et permirent à Olivia Armstrong d'apprendre des faits particulièrement troublants à propos de cette armée dans laquelle trop de gens avaient mis leur espoir, en vain à ce qu'il semblait maintenant. Le réseau d'information de Roy Mustang se révéla le seul lien qu'il pu entretenir avec Riza, car elle dut souvent sortir avec le généralissime afin de régler des affaires, de compiler des données ou simplement, pour des entrevues avec d'autres membres de l'armée dans tel ou tel district.

Au bout de trois semaines, donc, Roy était à bout de nerfs, car il n'avait presque pas revu Riza et que la dernière fois avait été particulièrement embêtante. En effet, ils avaient parlé de tout et de rien, elle était resté d'un sérieux froid et inébranlable tandis qu'il remplissait ces dossiers et enfin, la série de noms qu'elle lui avait donné de façon tout à fait anodine pour n'importe qui d'autre qu'eux formaient un message des plus inquiétants. Selim Bradley serait un homoncule! Il avait réduit en cendre toute trace de sa découverte, mais il comprenait mieux maintenant pourquoi son lieutenant avait autant paniqué.

L'ennemi ne reculait devant rien et Selim ne serait en fait pas un enfant normal mais un homoncule depuis une cinquantaine d'années déjà. Le fait que personne d'autre n'ait pu s'en apercevoir inquiéta cependant le colonel. Tuaient-ils tous les gens qui perçaient leur secret à jour? Hugues n'en était-il pas la preuve? Riza se trouvait mêlé de beaucoup trop prêt à tous ses secrets. Elle était la plus en danger de tous ses hommes. Sa reine, pensait-il encore, après avoir rencontré Gruman. On lui prenait sa reine et elle était retenue prisonnière, prisonnière d'un odieux chantage, prisonnière d'odieux personnages, de monstres pires que tout ce que l'imagination de Mustang pouvait inventer. Comment la libérer? Comment fomenter le coup d'état dont il avait besoin…

-Olivia, pensa-t-il à voix basse.

Il était appuyé contre son bureau, bras croisé, le regard perdu dans le néant, à réfléchir intensément. La pièce semblait si vide, si pleine de vides. Olivia Armstrong venait de changer le testament de ses parents et d'hériter de la villa des Armstrong. Une jolie base qu'elle disait être prête à lui léguer. Mais encore fallait-il une occasion. Il se leva, ayant assez méditer, ayant d'autres dossiers à remplir pour calmer la surveillance accrue dont il faisait l'objet. Un homme bondit presque dans le couloir dès que le colonel quitta son bureau et le suivit, mine de rien, à travers le dédale de passage qu'il emprunta. Roy ne se dirigeait nulle part en précis mais croisa Riza en route. Il faillit sursauter en voyant combien elle semblait fatiguée. Elle avait les traits tirés et le teint verdâtre. Ils se saluèrent brièvement, la jeune femme faisant à peine un signe de tête, comme si le moindre mouvement supplémentaire risquait de la rendre malade. Il voulut lui demander comment elle se portait, puisque la réponse qu'elle risquait de lui donner serait manifestement négative.

-Indigestion, se contenta-t-elle de dire avant de s'éloigner au pas de course, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout.

Roy la suivit du regard, particulièrement inquiété par cette rencontre éclaire. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait tout à coup? Pendant une fraction de seconde, il essaya de se rappeler si le mot indigestion ne faisait pas partie de tous ses codes secrets qu'ils avaient inventés par le passé. Après tout, qui aurait pensé à… Non, finit-il par songer. Même lui n'y aurait pas pensé. Alors, qu'avait-elle? En la croisant, aux premiers regards, ils avaient échangés tous ce qu'ils auraient eu à se dire, d'un simple coup d'œil. Ils devaient communiquer au plus vite. Fixer la date de leur contre-attaque. Il ne pouvait pas attendre.

Une fois rentré chez lui, le flame alchemit ne patienta pas davantage. La journée lui avait parut longue. Il attrapa son téléphone et appela Jean dans sa chambre d'hôpital.

-Allo, Havoc? Non, ça va, enfin, moi, ça va. Si on oublie la montagne de travail que j'ai à faire. Alors, et toi? Ouans, ça avance tranquillement, mais ça avance. Dis, tu as vu Élizabeth? Non, ça fait un moment que… Ok, tu pourrais lui dire que je voudrais des nouvelles? Oui, merci. Comment, je te dérange? Pourquoi tu l'as pas dit avant?! Mais je m'en fiche de ton infirmière moi! Comme si tu méritais d'en avoir une. Je vais m'arranger pour qu'un homme aille s'occuper de toi. Je te le jure! Non, mais je me tue à me bosser et… Ok, c'est bon, je te laisse, profite de la vue. Espèce d'ingrat…

Roy raccrocha, faisant référence à l'ingratitude de Jean quant à tous les paquets de cigarettes qu'il lui achetait et sortait en douce de l'hôpital pour que passe inaperçu le petit trafic que Riza avait lancé.

-Toc! Toc!

-Qui c'est? demanda-t-il avec impatience, furieux de constater qu'il n'avait pas une minute pour souffler.

-Une amie…

Les sourcils froncés, le colonel entrouvrit la porte. Il reconnut une femme qui l'avait longtemps inquiété, avant qu'il ne la considère comme une mère.

-Mme Christmas! Quelle surprise!

-Je voulais te dire mon tout beau, qu'il y avait longtemps qu'on ne t'avait pas vu à la maison.

-Ouais, je suis pas mal occupé ces derniers temps.

-C'est pour ça que je t'ai emmené à manger, afin d'être bien certaine que tu ne te négligeais pas.

Elle lui donna un panier visiblement rempli de victuaille.

-Partages-le avec des amis sûrs, précisa-t-elle avant de s'éclipser plutôt rapidement vu sa corpulence.

Roy souriait en considérant le panier. Il plongea la main à l'intérieur et ses doigts se refermèrent sur un morceau de papier. On pouvait y lire un avertissement. Bradley junior vous surveille constamment. Il soupira avant de jeter la feuille à la poubelle.

-Elle a laissé la facture, sourit-il tristement.

Un claquement de doigt retentit à peine et une flamme minuscule brûla le papier, ainsi que le contenu de la poubelle. Ses informations-là arrivaient un peu en retard. Mais Olivia Armstrong s'apprêtait à bouger. Il devait se tenir prêt.

…

-Alors, j'aurais besoin que tu lui dises bonjour de ma part, parce qu'excepté aujourd'hui, je n'ai aucune liberté. Et je te jure, mon supérieur est un vrai goujat, pas comme ton alchimiste enflammé.

-Roy Mustang n'est plus mon colonel, répondit Riza à son amie Rebecca.

-Autant en profiter, alors, pas vrai? À moins que ce soit pour ça que tu fais cette mine affreuse? Il s'est engagé avec une fille?

-Quoi? Rebecca, arrête, ce n'est pas… Et de toute façon, si tu m'avais vu hier, tu saurais ce que c'est qu'une mine affreuse.

-Vraiment?! Tu as une de ses têtes.

-Au contraire, je me sens plutôt en forme aujourd'hui.

-Il faut dire qu'après être passé du colonel Mustang au fuhrer, il y a de quoi avoir une mine ravie. Comment tu fais pour monter si rapidement en grade.

-C'est gentil d'insinuer que je ne l'ai pas mérité, répliqua froidement Hawkeye.

Rebecca joua avec Black Hayate, laissant un mot dans son collier que Riza trouva presque par accident. Elle passa donc saluer Havoc, pour réaliser qu'il partait bientôt rejoindre sa famille. Elle regretta de ne pas être venue le voir plus régulièrement, mais tant de choses s'était passé qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de faire grand-chose pour elle-même. Elle ressentit une bouffée de fatigue et se demanda ce qu'elle avait. Hier, elle était dans un état terrible. Aujourd'hui pourtant, elle s'était réveillée avec une humeur incroyable. Rien ne pourrait venir à bout d'elle, même pas l'idée que Pride l'observait depuis les ombres au fond de son appartement, parmi les boîtes de carton. Elle se sentait capable de relever tous les défis. Elle avait mis ses plus jolis vêtements pour sortir et avec une démarche de conquérante, rentra dans la chambre d'hôpital qu'occupait Jean depuis un moment déjà.

-Alors tu vas partir?

-Oui, je devrais tenir la boutique de mes parents. Je vais essayer de me rendre utile malgré tout.

-Eh bien, c'est dommage, nous ne te verrons plus beaucoup.

-Je le crains.

-Tiens, puisque je suis là, j'ai un cadeau pour toi.

Elle lui donna une nouvelle boîte de cigarettes, à la grande satisfaction de Jean, qui la remercia à peine pourtant, trop occupé à admirer ce cadeau, qui de toute évidence lui suffisait amplement dans ce milieu formel et aseptisé.

-Dis-moi, as-tu vu le colonel récemment?

-Non, juste quelques discussions à la cafétéria, rien que de très banales.

Elle fut un peu surprise de sentir son cœur battre plus vite à se souvenir. Le simple fait de dîner avec son colonel ravivait des souvenirs d'enfance en elle et elle ne le dirait certainement pas à Jean, de peur d'être écouter ou qu'il se moque d'elle, mais voir Roy, même une seule fois par semaine à la cafétéria de l'armée représentait la plus grande joie de sa vie depuis quelques semaines.

-Ah, oui, Rebecca te faisait dire bonjour. Et tu diras au colonel que je le saluais lui aussi s'il vient à passer, fit-elle avec un soupir, comme pour marquer son découragement à la simple pensée du colonel.

C'était vrai quoi, un paresseux pareil! En fait, elle soupirait de soulagement et de désolation tout à la fois à l'idée de ne pas le voir. Soulagement à l'idée qu'il ne puisse pas lui poser de question sur son état. Dans quelques semaines, elle serait fixée sur les doutes qu'elle avait déjà. Et en même temps, il lui manquait plus qu'auparavant. Ne pas le voir tous les jours, ne pas lui parler librement, ne pas l'avoir dans ses bras, dans son lit, ne l'avoir que dans sa tête et dans son cœur…

-Vous voyez, elle savait que vous étiez là. Il n'y avait pas de raison de se cacher.

Roy fronça les sourcils. Il ignora que depuis sa plus récente visite chez elle, Riza n'avait pas encore laver ses draps et s'endormait dans son odeur, qu'elle avait mémorisé depuis, ayant les sens de plus en plus en alerte. Elle l'avait reconnu à l'instant précis où elle était entré dans la pièce.

-Nous sommes tous les deux étroitement surveillés. Ce n'est pas le moment d'augmenter la suspicion de Bradley, répondit-il pour expliquer son comportement.

Il s'en voulait déjà d'avoir rejeter la prudence une fois. Riza semblait mieux aujourd'hui, mais il la connaissait trop bien pour ne pas reconnaître les signes. Elle se tenait encore si droite, si raide, alors qu'elle aurait du se détendre. Il l'avait déjà vu en civil et jamais encore ne lui avait-elle paru si tendue et déterminée. Enfin, il fallait dire que lui-même ne valait pas tellement mieux. En jetant un coup d'œil à Jean, il put constater qu'il venait déjà d'allumer sa première cigarette. Il semblait aux anges. En voilà un qui était facile à satisfaire…

-Fumes ta voie jusqu'au paradis, se moqua-t-il, choqué de le voir si content.

-Vous en prendrez bien une, colonel, proposa Jean, prenant Roy par surprise.

Il devait pourtant savoir qu'il ne fumait pas. Le flame alchemist refusait, mais son second lieutenant insista.

-Allons, colonel, prenez-en une pour la route!

-Eh bien, pourquoi pas, finit par agréer Roy en voyant le morceau de papier qui avait été roulé à l'épaisseur d'une cigarette.

Il se saisit du message et le rangea de sa poche avant de quitter Jean. Son écharpe restait pendante de chaque côté de son cou, comme s'il se refusait à échapper au froid. Et pourtant, la température c'était encore rafraîchi. L'hiver s'était installé depuis un moment. La neige tomberait peut-être cette année. Le printemps arriverait dans quelques semaines seulement. « Quelques semaines… » C'était si long.

Il lu le message, sans trop faire attention.

_Passé le nouvel an, au printemps prochain, viendra le jour promis. Le nord et l'est passeront à l'attaque!_

Voilà qui tombait à point! Roy faillit arrêter sa lecture là, mais il y avait encore quelques lettres, écrites en tout petit. Dans le dessin d'une minuscule flamme.

_J t'm. R._

« Moi aussi, » pensa-t-il en se laissant aller à sourire. Il brûla le papier quelque pas plus tard. Il se laissa aller à rêver. Le jour promis? Cela n'avait encore aucune importance. Riza occupait toutes ses pensées. Dans quelques minutes, il s'occuperait de ses plans. Il essaierait de la retrouver à la cafétéria pour lui parler le lendemain. En attendant, il laissait le froid caresser sa gorge. Et il songeait que rien ne pouvait l'inquiéter à cette seconde. Sauf peut-être l'idée qu'Hawkeye ne pouvait pas lire dans ses pensées.

Au même moment, elle jetait son manteau sur une chaise et voyait Black Hayate renversé sa poubelle d'un coup de nez.

-C'est pas vrai.

Elle se baissa, attrapa les saletés qui traînaient, dont les tissus pleins d'huile dont elle s'était servi pour nettoyer ses pistolets. Au milieu du fatras, elle trouva avec beaucoup de surprise un vieux paquet de cigarettes de Jean, qu'il lui avait demandé de jeter pour lui, afin que personne ne sache qu'il fumait. Elle le développa, remarquant de la couleur. Comme un collégien, Roy avait écrit quelques mots, semblables aux siens. Elle reconnaissait sa plume. Son nom écrit lentement, et les lettres qui voulaient tout dire. Son message était pareil au sien. Elle le serra dans son poing, vivement, de crainte que les ombres la suivant des yeux ne le voit. Elle se sentit pourtant si heureuse que pendant une seconde, une infime mais merveilleuse seconde, elle oublia complètement ses craintes.

À suivre

J'ai mentionné précédemment que Riza avait 28 ans. J'ignore son âge véritable. Roy a 31 ans, mais Riza, elle? Enfin, si vous le savez, faites moi signe. Vive la neige, vive l'hiver, vive les bébés et à bas la politique!


	12. Chapter 12

Alors, salut à tous et à toutes et désoler pour le temps d'update, c'est le premier chapitre de 2009 et je ne sais pas s'il est à la hauteur de vos espérances ou même si vous espériez encore. Alors, pour expliquer l'écart entre aujourd'hui et la dernière update, je n'ai pas eu d'inspiration depuis un moment, j'ai un peu décroché de fullmetal et à la seul shot cool où Roy et Riza apparaissait, je n'avais que le temps de lire le chapitre et de me remettre à mes cours. Je sais, c'est impardonnable d'être aussi longue et je sais, il y a des erreus dans ce chapitre et oui je sais, je me plains beaucoup alors que vous n'en avez rien à faire. Enfin bon, il y a des fautes ici, mais c'est surtout parce que je ne me suis pas relu et que j'ai fini ce chap à la vitesse de l'éclair, dans l'espoir d'avoir du feedback et d'y trouver l'encouragement nécessaire à la continuation de ma fic. Je vais m'efforcer de rattraper mon retard si Arakawa et attention tout le monde, aujourd'hui, officiellement, j'ai baptisé la femme de Bradley, car la pauvre n'avait pas de prénom. Alors, ça y est, si Arakawa ne choisit pas ce nom, j'aurais une erreur à l'avenir, mais au moins, je suis contente et madama Bradley peut être appelé autrement que madame Bradley -être définie par son mari, c'est pas cool. Enfin, bon, lisez, commentez, et soyez heureux surtout!

Honesty

Chapitre 12 – À bas la famine!

Roy avait prévu de voir Riza au dîner, à la cafétéria ce jour-là, car il était temps d'établir leur plan d'attaque. Mais malgré toutes ses bonnes intentions, il ne réussit pas à la trouver et il eut beau fouillé la salle de dîner des yeux toute l'heure du midi, elle ne vint pas. Était-elle retenue ailleurs? Contre son gré, certainement. Avait-elle eu un nouveau malaise? Lui était-il arrivé quelque chose de plus grave encore? Bradley la gardait-il prisonnière ou bien tentait-il de l'empoisonner? Roy ne mangea pas grand-chose à force de s'inquiéter. Il n'avait plus aucun allié dans l'armée. Comment ferait-il pour tenir sans croiser le regard amical de Riza au moins une fois dans la journée? Il avait besoin de la voir. Il avait l'impression qu'un détail lui échappait, qu'il avait oublié un facteur dans les additions et les machinations qu'il fomentait. Qu'arrivait-il à son lieutenant?

-Hé, Mustang, qu'est-ce que vous faites à traîner comme ça?

-Hein? Oh, j'ai l'esprit un peu embrouillé, se contenta-t-il de répondre au soldat qui venait de le rappeler à l'ordre.

Tout le monde à Central avait appris la déportation des hommes de Mustang et même après trois mois, on se moquait encore de cela. Ils avaient tous monté en grade, excepté lui. C'était une façon claire de faire comprendre au soldat qu'on n'était pas satisfait de lui. Qui aurait pu se douter de la menace terrible qui attendait le pays tout entier? Qui aurait voulu le croire?

Roy retourna à son bureau et s'abîma au milieu de ses documents et de ses dossiers pour les quatre heures qui lui restaient à travailler. En rentrant chez lui et cherchant de quoi manger, il réalisa qu'il ne restait plus rien dans ses armoires. Il était l'heure d'aller faire l'épicerie. Il détestait ça. Et il n'avait vraiment pas le temps d'aller acheter des œufs ou des légumes, mais son absence d'appétit au dîner s'était évanouie et il avait un gouffre à la place de l'estomac. Il ne tenait pas tellement à faire un tour du restaurant le plus proche, car il était stressé et qu'il voulait réfléchir en paix. Dans un restau, il avait toutes les chances du monde de rencontrer une de ses anciennes conquêtes et c'était la dernière chose qu'il voulait subir. Il attrapa ses clés, passa un manteau, pesta contre l'univers tout entier et sortit en claquant la porte. Ce jour-là comme tous les autres, il ne s'inquiéta pas de voir son ombre le suivre, mais il ignorait également que pour une fois, aucun regard ne le surveillait depuis l'obscurité. En effet, Selim était partie en voyage.

Riza n'en revint pas quand madame Bradley le lui annonça.

-Il est parti tout seul?

-Non, mon fils est parti avec son professeur particulier, il s'agit d'une sortie éducative. Mon mari n'était pas vraiment d'accord, car le pays est un peu tendu ces derniers temps à son avis, mais je crois que ça fera du bien à Selim de sortir un peu de Central. Il n'en a pas l'air, mais c'est un enfant comme les autres et il doit souffrir de toujours être gardé au milieu de pleins de soldats et de gardes du corps. Il en aura encore plein avec lui, mais au moins, je ne serais pas là pour faire la mère poule. Ces derniers temps, je crois que je l'énervais un peu.

« Si elle savait à quel point elle a raison. » songea la jeune femme.

-Voyons, je suis certaine que votre fils… commença Hawkeye, pour encourager cette brave dame.

Elle s'interrompit pourtant brutalement, prise d'un soudain haut-le-cœur. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. Mais sa gorge la brûlait et elle sentit qu'elle ne pourrait rien y faire. Ça devenait si fréquent qu'elle craignait de se présenter au travail. Si elle faisait un malaise au milieu de plein de soldats, et de façon répété, quelqu'un finirait bien par se douter de quelques choses. Elle-même ne voulait pas y croire, mais, trop de détails concordaient.

-Vous ne vous sentez pas bien, miss Hawkeye?

-Je… Excusez-moi, je crois que je… Y a-t-il une salle de bain proche?

La femme du généralissime l'aida à rejoindre la toilette la plus proche et fut un peu choquée d'entendre Riza rendre son déjeuner. L'assistante personnelle de King Bradley mit un très long moment à se remettre de son malaise.

-Voulez-vous que j'envoie chercher un médecin?

-Non, non, merci, répondit précipitamment la soldate, entre deux souffles.

-Vous avez l'air un peu pâle ces derniers temps, vous n'êtes pas souffrante j'espère?

Les bruits qui lui répondirent étaient assez éloquents quant à l'incapacité de Riza à lui répondre. Elle attendit donc patiemment et au bout d'une demi-heure, la lieutenant ressortie, l'air chancelante et déprimée.

-Je vous demande pardon, madame Bradley, je ne sais pas…

-S'il vous plait, miss Hawkeye, vous êtes la seule femme que je côtoie depuis un moment, cessez de me parler ainsi, j'aimerais pouvoir me considérer comme votre amie. Appelez-moi Amélia.

La bonté de cette femme ne cesserait jamais de la surprendre. Hawkeye se sentait si mal à l'aise et pourtant, en la regardant, elle avait l'impression de voir une amie. Une tante ou même une mère. Elle aurait voulu chasser cette impression, mais on ne pouvait que plaindre madame Bradley de son sort. Elle était si bonne, parfois exubérante et un peu vantarde, mais sa gentillesse ne pouvait qu'inspirer la compassion. Riza aurait parfois préféré découvrir que cette femme aussi était un homoncule. Cela lui aurait fait moins de peine que de penser qu'elle vivait avec deux monstres sans même le savoir.

-Bien. Amélia, excusez-moi je vous en pris, ce… Je ne suis pas très en forme depuis quelques temps.

-Ah bon? Ça fait un moment que vous êtes barbouillée comme ça? Pourtant, quand je vous ai vu il y a deux jours, vous aviez l'air dans une forme incroyable.

-J'ai des hauts et des bas, je suis désolée de vous avoir imposer ça. Maintenant, si je pouvais récupérer les dossiers que votre mari a laissé à mon intention et…

-Non, non, hors de question, Riza, permettez que je vous appelle Riza? Bien, ma chère Riza, vous ne pouvez pas repartir dans cet état, je veux d'abord savoir ce qui vous arrive et mon petit doigt me dit que vous savez très bien de quoi il retourne. Allons, venez, nous allons discuter tranquilles, à moins que vous ne soyez pressée?

Hawkeye aurait voulu s'enfuir, mais elle ne se sentait pas bien et aurait bien eu besoin de quelqu'un d'autres que Black Hayate à qui confier ses problèmes. Elle avait de la difficulté à dormir la nuit, surtout depuis que Roy avait passé une nuit avec elle et elle ne cessait de se réveiller avec ce mal de cœur, comme si… Non, elle ne voulait pas se résoudre à croire qu'une seule incartade ait suffit à ce résultat. Elle ne voulait pas devenir un poids pour Roy s'il se décidait à déclencher ses plans. Elle devait être capable de le défendre. Et si Bradley se rendait compte de quelque chose, elle deviendrait une faiblesse encore plus grande pour son colonel. Ce n'était pas le moment d'être…

Amélia Bradley fit s'asseoir Riza dans son salon privé, loin des oreilles indiscrètes des serviteurs et de leurs différents gardes du corps. Elle fit elle-même un peu de thé et proposa à la jeune femme de boire à petites gorgées.

-Alors, dites-moi, depuis combien de temps avez-vous ses malaises?

-Ce n'est pas… Cela ne m'empêche pas de faire mon travail, et je suis certaine que ça va passé, se défendit-elle, craignant que la femme du généralissime ne répètes à son mari ce qu'elle pourrait lui confier.

-Allons, nous sommes entre femme, je garderais pour moi tout ce que vous me direz. Alors, cela fait-il un moment déjà que vous avez ses hauts et ses bas?

-Pourquoi… Pourquoi tenez-vous tant à le savoir?

-Je veux vous aidé, Riza. Je crois que je comprends ce que vous vivez, même si je n'en ai jamais eu la chance. Et si je ne me trompe pas, vous n'avez pas à avoir peur. Alors, dites-moi tout, vous pouvez me faire confiance. Depuis que le temps que je vous embêtes avec mes problèmes, il serait tant que cela passe des deux bords.

En effet, depuis qu'elle travaillait pour le généralissime, à chaque fois que Riza avait du rendre visite à la famille Bradley –ce qui était arrivé une vingtaine de fois- Amélia l'avait longtemps retenu pour soutirer d'elle des informations sur la vie que son mari tenait en-dehors du travail, sur le quotidien des soldats et pour lui demander conseil sur mille et une choses. Hawkeye s'était efforcé d'accorder son attention à cette pauvre dame, par compassion. La femme de King semblait toujours heureuse, mais en vérité, elle se sentait très seule. Ses serviteurs ne lui parlaient jamais, elle était constamment entourée de soldats pour la défendre et son mari était parti depuis quelques semaines déjà. Son fils la boudait ses derniers temps, trop occupé qu'il était à suivre l'actualité alors qu'Amélia n'entendait presque rien à la politique. Elle était une femme fidèle et une mère attentive, toujours effacée devant les besoins des deux hommes de sa vie, toujours prête à tout faire pour faire plaisir à son entourage, ne demandant qu'un minimum d'attention et parfois même, pas du tout si cela se révélait nécessaire. Mais avec Riza, elle avait développé une certaine forme de complicité.

Pour l'ancien lieutenant de Roy Mustang, c'était une véritable torture de tenir compagnie à cette femme, car elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de songer à la réaction qu'elle aurait si un jour elle devait apprendre la véritable nature de son fils ou de son mari, ou pire, des deux.

-Cela fait trois mois que ça dure maintenant, avoua Riza. Sois je suis dans une forme telle que je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien, sois je me réveille avec un mal de cœur tenace. J'ai des coups de pompes, des bouffées de chaleur, puis tout à coup je me sens prête à courir le marathon. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive, mais…

-Voyons, vous n'êtes pas plus folle que moi. Riza, ce n'est pas un drame, pourquoi tirez-vous cette tête d'enterrement? Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes soldate que vous n'avez pas le droit de vivre votre vie de femme. Et un enfant, c'est le plus beau cadeau que peut nous faire la vie. Je ne me trompe pas, n'est-ce pas?

-Si seulement vous vous trompiez Amélia, soupira Hawkeye en portant ses mains à son visage.

Enceinte. Elle était enceinte, il n'y avait plus vraiment de doutes permis. Mais elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre justement. Elle était partagée entre l'horreur et le bonheur le plus absolu. Elle avait dit à Roy qu'elle aurait voulu avoir des enfants. Et de lui, bien sûr, alors, elle aurait du être aux anges. Mais une guerre commençait, une guerre dans laquelle elle voulait prendre part. Avec un bébé grandissant dans son ventre, elle ne pourrait que devenir un poids pour les autres. Si tout ne se démêlait pas très vite, elle deviendrait inutile, puis carrément encombrante. Elle ne pouvait pourtant pas se faire avorter, ç'aurait été un crime. Et si cet enfant se révélait le seul que Roy et elle puisse avoir? Et si Roy mourrait, que lui resterait-il de lui si elle se faisait avorter? Il commençait à être tard déjà pour y penser. Elle n'avait cessé de se torturer l'esprit. Elle n'avait pas osé voir de médecin, car le fait que l'affaire s'ébruite représentait un danger presque aussi grand que son état. Elle pleurait presque tous les soirs en songeant à ce dilemme. Qu'aurait-elle donné pour en parler à Roy? Mais ç'aurait été signer sa perte. Et si l'enfant naissait, il deviendrait leur faiblesse à tous les deux. Roy ne pourrait jamais accepter qu'un enfant soit menacé par sa faute. Il rendrait les armes pour sa sécurité à elle, alors elle n'osait pas imaginer ce qu'il serait prêt à faire pour un bébé qui serait le leur.

-Mais, Riza, pourquoi vous mettez-vous dans cet état? Il y a un problème? C'est le père ou…?

Ce fut la question de trop. Hawkeye vivait une telle pression et Amélia se montrait si compréhensive. Si prête à lui offrir son aide. La digue de ses émotions se rompit et elle sentit les sanglots la gagner tandis qu'elle essayait de s'expliquer, avec l'impression d'être redevenue une petite fille.

-Non, non, je l'aime, mais nous n'aurions jamais du… Je suis un soldat, vous comprenez? Et le père aussi en est un. Il risque de se retrouver en danger et si mes supérieurs se rendent compte de mon état, je serais écarté du moindre danger. Je ne pourrais peut-être jamais plus travailler dans l'armée et alors, _il_… Je ne pourrais pas le protéger, alors qu'à la guerre d'Ishbal, il serait mort si je n'avais pas été là pour le défendre.

-Oh, ma pauvre Riza, vous vous faites tant de soucis, c'est terrible! Mon mari serait sûrement compréhensif, il suffirait que je lui en touche un mot et…

-Non, surtout pas!

La femme de King sursauta en entendant Hawkeye crier. Mais elle se leva, contourna la table du petit salon et vint s'asseoir à côté de Riza, comprenant que la jeune soldate avec surtout besoin d'une oreille attentive.

-Pardonnez-moi, mais… Il y a des règles très strictes qui nous interdisaient… Je ne voudrais qu'_il_ soit expulsé de l'armée à cause de moi. C'est entièrement de ma faute s'_il_ est en danger. Et _il_ se met toujours les pieds dans les plats tout seul, alors s'il faut que je le pousse dans la gueule du loup. Non, ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire, je ne sais plus, je ne sais plus ce que je dis, excusez-moi, madame Bradley.

-Oh, Riza, allons, allons, je… je ne dirais rien à King. Il n'y a pas de raison pour que vous ne soyez pas heureuse. Je m'assurerais que rien ne vous arrive, ni à vous, ni à votre bébé. Enfin, je ferais de mon mieux. Vous le voulez ce bébé, n'est-ce pas?

-Oui, mais…

-Alors il n'y a pas à s'en faire. Son père vous aime et vous l'aimez. Puis, il n'arrivera pas demain ce petit. Vous avez encore le temps de retomber sur vos pieds. Battez-vous, Riza! l'encouragea Amélia.

C'est à ce moment qu'Hawkeye commença à reprendre ses esprits. Elle réalise qu'elle pleurait comme une madeleine et bien malgré elle, car en fait, elle n'était pas entièrement triste d'être enceinte. Mais elle avait les émotions à fleurs de peau. Et maintenant, elle avait faim. Et elle venait de raconter tous ses problèmes à la femme du généralissime, une femme qui n'avait jamais pu avoir d'enfant naturellement et dont le fils n'était même pas humain. Elle réussit à se calmer et à reprendre contenance. Lentement. Elle échangea un regard avec madame Bradley.

-Voulez-vous voir un médecin maintenant?

-Non, merci. Merci de m'avoir écouter. Ça ne règle pas mes problèmes, mais ça m'a fait du bien de parler.

-Je comprends. Merci de vous être confié à moi, Riza. Vous ne devriez pas garder ce genre de secret pour vous seule. J'imagine que vous n'avez rien dit au mystérieux père de ce bébé. Vous devriez en parler avec lui.

-Je sais. Je vais peut-être essayer, si j'ai le temps. Mais en attendant, je dois me remettre au travail. Je suis désolée de vous avoir déranger avec mes problèmes.

-Non, non, je vous le devais bien. Soyez prudente!

Riza promis de l'être et put bientôt partir. Elle avait les yeux rouges, mais elle se sentait plus légère. Tout à coup, il lui semblait de nouveau être invincible. Elle avait envie de voir Roy. En fait, elle avait carrément envie de Roy. Mais elle savait que son état la poussait à désirer certaines choses un peu trop intensément.

Elle avait faim maintenant. Elle se sentait prête à manger des montagnes de nourriture. Et ça, ça lui semblait plus raisonnable comme désir. Quand elle aurait calmé cette crise, elle pourrait réfléchir davantage à sa situation. À ce que l'avenir lui réservait. À elle et au bébé. Elle aurait voulu ne penser qu'à elle, mais maintenant, en plus des ombres l'épiant, elle n'était jamais complètement seule. Parfois, cela lui faisait encore plus peur qu'elle n'avait osé l'avouer à Amélia. Elle ne se sentait pas prête à cela.

Un enfant, c'est mignon à regarder, mais quand il est complètement fait et vieux de quatre ans. Un bébé, elle n'avait jamais tenu de bébé dans ses bras! Les scientifiques disaient que l'instinct maternel était naturel, implanté dans les gènes. Elle n'était pas sûre de faire une bonne mère. Elle traumatiserait son enfant en nettoyant des fusils devant lui et quels genres d'exemple Roy et elle pourraient-ils faire? Ils étaient des meurtriers. Le flame alchemist claquait des doigts pour faire du feu. Et si elle se retrouvait avec un bébé pyromane? Et si on la capturait et la torturait alors qu'elle était toujours enceinte? Qu'arriverait-il au bébé? S'il était malformé, qu'il mourrait à la naissance, ou avant? S'il avait un handicap, elle n'y survivrait pas. Elle se sentirait coupable. Et si les homoncules le lui volaient?

Toutes ses questions se bousculaient en elle depuis les deux derniers mois. Et pourtant, elle se sentait bien au-dessus de ses inquiétudes. À quoi bon penser à tout ce qui pouvait arriver avant que cela ne se produise? À quoi bon s'en faire alors qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire? Elle avait faim pour le moment et cela voulait dire que le petit aussi avait faim. Elle traversa la rue, rentra dans son appartement et se dépêcha de se changer. Elle passa une tenue, échangea un regard avec Black Hayate et se changea une autre fois, jetant ses vêtements à travers la pièce, comme une adolescente incapable de choisir ce qu'elle porterait. Au bout de 10 minutes de ce manège, Riza s'arrêta sur une jupe noire légèrement ouverte, un haut blanc et léger ainsi qu'une veste de denim noir. Elle n'avait pas envie de se casser la tête.

Elle embrassa le front de son chien, attrapa ses clé, vérifia qu'elle avait bien un fusil fixé à la ceinture qu'elle portait sous sa jupe, directement sur la peau. C'était réconfortant d'avoir une arme. Elle en mit une autre dans la poche intérieure de sa veste, en se demandant comment elle pourrait un jour expliquer à un enfant pourquoi sa mère s'armait autant. Elle s'imaginait mal préparer son fils pour l'école et lui dire d'attendre que maman cache tous ses magnums dans sa tenue. Par contre, elle imaginait très bien le sourire attendri de Roy devant ce genre de scène. Puis le drame que pourrait provoquer un enfant armé des gants de son père, qui ferait du feu partout à travers la maison, son école ou la ville.

Même dans un contexte normal, elle se sentait écrasée par les tâches qui l'attendaient. Il fallait qu'elle empêche son imagination de lui jouer des tours.

Roy et Riza se retrouvèrent donc à aller à la même épicerie le même jour, avec des préoccupations tout à fait différentes. Ils étaient tous les deux en civil, vêtus de tenues plutôt relaxes et pourtant très pressés d'en avoir fini de ces courses. Roy était affamé, énervé, stressé et surtout angoissé à l'idée qu'il pourrait arrivé quelque chose de dramatique à son lieutenant sans qu'il le sache ou qu'il puisse y faire quoi que ce soit. Riza était plus qu'affamée, mais enthousiaste sans qu'elle puisse vraiment se l'expliquer et elle remplissait son chariot de tant de nourriture qu'elle se demandait comment elle pourrait tout ramener chez elle et où elle stockerait toute cette bouffe. Mais sa gourmandise n'avait d'égal que sa faim et elle ne voulait pas avoir de limites, au moins dans la quantité de nourriture qu'elle pouvait amasser dans son chariot.

Roy venait à peine d'arriver et ne regardait pas vraiment où il allait quand il fut frappé par un carrosse de métal. Le choc ne fut pas très fort, mais presque suffisant pour le jeter au sol. Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça et se tourna avec un regard noir vers celui ou celle qui venait de le frapper avec ce chariot qui devait être poussé avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme. Celle qu'il découvrit le laissa sans voix.

-Je suis désolée, je ne vous avais pas vu, s'excusa Hawkeye avant de croiser le regard de son colonel.

-Riza?!

-Oh mais, quelle surprise! Je ne savais pas que tu faisais tes courses ici! fit-elle, cherchant quelque chose à répondre.

Elle avait l'impression qu'elle avait pensé si fort à lui qu'il venait de se matérialiser devant elle, carrément.

-Non, c'est vrai que j'en ai pas l'habitude, mais les autres magasins étaient fermés, expliqua-t-il, en cherchant désespérément quelque chose d'intelligent à dire.

Ils jetèrent un coup d'œil à leurs alentours, soit une allée de surgelée dans laquelle circulaient quelques rares personnes. S'ils restaient plantés là longtemps, ils risquaient d'attirer les regards. Roy observa la quantité impressionnante de nourriture qui se trouvait dans le carrosse de Riza. Il y avait de quoi nourrir une armée. Il reporta son regard sur elle, essayant de voir s'il n'y avait pas un détail qui l'éclairait sur son absence à la cafétéria de l'armée.

-Tu reçois de la visite aujourd'hui? demanda-t-il finalement, tout en venant se placer à côté d'elle.

-N…non, mais je… je n'ai plus rien dans mes armoires. Et il faut bien que je nourrisse Black Hayate.

-Je croyais qu'il ne mangeait que des cuisses de poulet, remarqua le soldat en fronçant les sourcils.

Il était amusé par la gêne apparente qu'éprouvait Riza pour s'expliquer. Il posa une main sur la poignée du carrosse et lui proposa son aide.

-On pourrait partager ses victuailles, je crois bien qu'il t'en restera même si j'en prends un peu, plaisanta-t-il.

Ce n'était qu'une excuse pour passer du temps avec elle, mais elle accepta et ils achevèrent leur première épicerie ensemble. Elle avait déjà tant de nourriture qu'ils n'eurent pas grand-chose à faire, mais le fait d'avoir une autre paire de bras pour porter les paquets ne pouvait pas nuire et Riza était contente de vivre cette expérience avec Roy. Le dernier homme l'ayant aidé à faire l'épicerie était son père. Et c'était plutôt elle qui l'aidait. Ils purent échanger des regards amoureux impunément, pendant que les gens qu'ils croisaient songeaient qu'ils formaient un très beau couple. Le colonel fit attention de ne pas toucher Riza, car elle lui avait tant manqué qu'il craignait un peu de ne pas être capable de se calmer suffisamment pour s'empêcher de l'embrasser en public. Leur dernière nuit ensemble avait été trop courte. Et la séparation depuis lui semblait encore plus difficile à vivre que toutes les autres. En passant à la caisse, Riza s'appuya quelques secondes contre lui, comme si elle avait un malaise. Il essaya de lui demander si elle allait bien, mais elle lui échappait déjà pour échanger des salutations avec la caissière et faire passer la nourriture sur le tapis roulant. La seule attention qu'il reçut fut de payer la note. Mais il s'en fichait, car il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ils se retrouvèrent dehors, les bras chargés de victuailles.

-Ton appartement est plus proche, remarqua Riza. Et si on y allait? Je vais nous faire à manger aujourd'hui et nous pourrons en profiter pour parler un peu, de comment vont les affaires au bureau pour toi, par exemple.

-Vraiment? Tu as le temps? s'étonna Roy.

Son ancien lieutenant ne semblait pas tout à fait dans son état normal et il craignait que cela ne cache quelque chose. Elle avait dit qu'elle ne viendrait jamais chez lui et qu'il ne devait plus jamais entrer dans son appartement. Mais voilà qu'elle s'invitait carrément chez lui et proposait de lui préparer à souper. Une situation plutôt inédite.

-Non, je ne l'ai pas vraiment, mais j'en ai envie.

Il ne comprenait pas davantage ce qui pouvait expliquer pourquoi elle se permettait cette distraction. Ils marchèrent en silence pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'elle tourne la tête dans sa direction pour l'éclairer :

-Tu sais, madame Bradley se sent très seule, ces derniers temps. Son mari est à l'autre bout du pays et son fils est parti en voyage avec son professeur.

-Pauvre femme, déplora-t-il, comprenant enfin ce que tout cela signifiait.

Ils étaient plus libres de leur mouvement qu'ils ne pourraient jamais l'être. Voilà pourquoi elle s'invitait chez lui si simplement, pourquoi elle semblait si heureuse. Il ne se rappelait pas l'avoir vu sourire autant. Après la mort de son père, elle était devenue morose et la voir sourire était un cadeau. Il était choyé en ce moment, car elle souriait de toutes ses dents. Ils montèrent ensemble les escaliers menant à l'appartement de Roy et il se battit un moment avec ses clés, tout en tenant les multiples sacs de leur épicerie, avant de parvenir à ouvrir la porte.

-Tu es complètement guéri, maintenant, demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, j'ai même fini de cicatriser. Donc, j'ai du reprendre l'entraînement quotidien. J'ai entendu dire que tu avais raté quelques séances durant les dernières semaines. Tu as été malade?

-On peut dire ça, fit-elle évasivement.

Quand la porte fut fermée à double tour derrière eux, Roy retrouva son sérieux et Riza perdit son sourire. Ils avaient l'impression de jouer une comédie où aucun d'eux ne se retrouvait. C'était malhonnête, mais décidément, ils n'auraient jamais la chance de se voir dans d'autres circonstances.

-Excuses-moi si je n'étais pas là ce midi. Je suis resté plus longtemps que prévue chez les Bradley. Vu que la femme du généralissime se sentait seule. Ça me rend malade d'imaginer tout ce qu'elle ignore, mais, c'est une brave femme.

-J'ai pensé qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose. Que tu étais morte ou retenue prisonnière. Il faut croire que je lis trop souvent le journal.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça?

-Il n'y a que de mauvaises nouvelles dans les quotidiens.

-Mais, le printemps approche.

Ils étaient dans la cuisine de Roy, en train de sortir de leur sac les provisions achetées et de tout ranger dans les différentes armoires. Leurs allées et venues étaient soigneusement calculées pour qu'ils ne se rencontrent jamais alors qu'ils allaient des armoires au comptoir couverts de nourriture et vice versa et ainsi de suite. À cette phrase, le colonel s'arrêta et leur regard se croisèrent.

-Oui, j'ai reçu ton message à ce propos.

-Et j'ai bien reçu ta réponse, répondit-elle.

Ils ne savaient pas ce qui les retenait de se répéter les mots qu'ils avaient écrits en code trop simple sur le papier. Ils ne voulaient pas tomber dans ce piège. S'ils répétaient les gestes de leur dernière vraie rencontre, cela deviendrait une manie. Pourtant, ils ne demandaient pas mieux que de se retrouver dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils restèrent là un long moment à se regarder en chien de faïence. Riza avait des œufs dans les bras et ne savait plus où poser ses yeux en sentant que ceux de Roy changeait. Elle savait quelque chose qu'il ignorait et qu'il aurait du savoir, elle sentait son cœur battre la chamade alors qu'elle se demandait si elle devrait lui révéler la vérité. Elle ne voulait pas le lui dire et l'inquiéter. Mais d'un autre côté, s'il l'apprenait plus tard, d'une autre façon, il risquait de lui en vouloir. Il lui en voudrait déjà d'avoir attendu si longtemps pour le lui dire. Et ce n'était pas comme si ça ne deviendrait pas évident, même pour lui, dans quelques mois.

-Qu'est-ce qui cloche, Riza? Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé cette fois? Tu as l'air complètement ailleurs.

-Je… Je me demande ce que je vais cuisiner.

-Arrêtes de mentir. Pourquoi tu ne me fais pas confiance? Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

-Roy, ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne le sont déjà. Je veux juste être avec toi. Et nous allons pouvoir en profiter pour discuter de l'avenir. Nous avons des plans à fignoler. Je suis juste un peu dans la lune.

Riza dans la lune !? pensa-t-il. C'était l'image la plus incongrue qu'il ait jamais pu imaginer.

Il allait insister quand le ventre de la jeune femme gronda. Le sien l'imita presque aussitôt. Ils baissèrent les yeux sur le contentant d'œufs qu'elle tenait toujours dans ses mains, qui s'étaient légèrement crispées.

-Écoutes, et si on commençait par cuisiner, hein? Je t'expliquerais tout, ensuite.

Riza se disait qu'elle aurait toujours le temps de lui changer les idées avant qu'il ne repasse à l'assaut. Elle retira sa veste et la jeta sur un dossier de chaise, pour se mettre au travail. Roy finit de ranger la nourriture et ils s'attaquèrent à une entreprise des plus hasardeuses. Préparer à manger en couple. Comme la jeune femme avait très faim, elle se mit très vite à goûter à chacun des plats avant et pendant qu'ils cuisaient. Roy essaya de l'arrêter, mais quand ils se mirent à se chamailler à propos du dessert, le plat de crème qu'il tentait de lui enlever lui échappa des mains. C'était un très grand plat de crème. Elle en avait plein la figure maintenant. Cette fois, s'en fut trop pour Roy. Riza lui avait lancé des regards séducteurs tout le temps passé à mitonner la soupe et à préparer le repas. Il voulait la tenir dans ses bras depuis trop longtemps déjà. Ils s'étaient à peine frôler tandis qu'ils arrangeaient le souper. Elle s'approcha de lui, après avoir essuyé ses yeux et sembla prête à se fâcher. Il lui retira un peu de crème de la figure du revers de la main et se lécha les doigts.

-J'en ai dans les cheveux, se plaignit-elle.

Malgré son ton un peu frustré, elle souriait et plus rien ne semblait pouvoir les inquiéter dans ce petit univers où n'existait que leur complicité mutuelle. Ils se sentaient comme un couple de jeunes mariés. Et ils avaient envie d'agir exactement de la même manière.

-Eh bien, je crois que tu vas devoir prendre une douche.

Elle éclata de rire et fut bientôt interrompu par la bouche de son colonel sur la sienne. Elle goûtait la crème. Et d'un commun accord, Roy et Riza décidèrent de prendre leur dessert avant le plat principal.

à suivre

ok, bon, c'est un peu cliché comme fin, mais je voulais clore mon chapitre sur une note joyeuse et je les trouve vraiment trop mignon tous les deux. si j'ai enfin écrit un peu dans Honesty, après tout ce temps, c'est que le dernier chapitre de fullmetal était trop cool. Ça m'a inspiré. Et maintenant, j'ai de la matière sur laquelle travaillé. Il faudra bien que je me décide à ne pas attendre après Hiromu Arakawa et à dériver du manga. Mais je ne sais pas encore quand ça va venir. Alors voilà, ça nous fait un autre chapitre hors manga. Dans le prochain, je crois que vous vous doutez de ce qui vous attend. Reviews et nous nous retrouverons bientôt. En tout cas, plus tôt que la dernière fois.


	13. Chapter 13

Bonjour tout le monde. J'ai eu un regain d'inspiration, ou bien les derniers évènements du dernier chapitre du manga m'ont tout simplement poussé à faire ce nouveau chapitre de ma fic. On dit un ou une fic? Je change toujours d'une fois à l'autre… Enfin, il s'agit encore d'un chap hors manga et je vais replonger dedans dans le prochain, qui arrivera un jour où l'autre, j'ignore quand, je me suis peut-être bien trouvé un job, je suis en plein rush de fin de session et quand la session sera fini, je n'aurais plus accès à l'Internet, comme d'hab. Enfin, ça devrait changer d'ici l'année prochaine, mais nous en reparlerons, pour l'instant, je vais vous laisser avec un Roy tout mimi et une Riza qui en a beaucoup à dire.

Chapitre 13 – Une ébauche de vérité

Roy fut un peu surpris par la réaction de Riza, car alors qu'il venait tout juste de commencer à l'embrasser, elle le repoussa sans crier gare, l'air paniqué et s'esquiva pour prendre une douche, lui laissant le repas à cuisiner. C'était peut-être aussi bien, parce qu'il réalisa que le plat qu'il mitonnait était sur le point de brûler. Dire que ce n'était que du steak. Ironique quand même que le flame alchemist passe à deux doigts de faire brûler un steak.

Quand Riza revint, elle portait une chemise et un pantalon de Roy, ses vêtements ayant été tâchés par la crème, mais elle trouva une façon d'arranger sa tenue qui la rendait toujours aussi féminine. Le soldat ne dit rien, mais rien qu'à la façon dont il la regarda, elle devina son appréciation. Et elle lui rendit la pareille, le trouvant craquant. La pauvre ne savait plus où se mettre. Si ce n'était de sa faim, elle lui aurait carrément sauté dessus. Ses hormones la travaillaient pour la première fois depuis que sa grossesse avait commencé, ou plutôt, ses hormones la travaillaient pour la première fois alors que Roy se trouvait accessible. Et elle craignait de réagir trop impulsivement, ce qu'elle faisait un peu trop souvent ces derniers temps.

-Tu as tout fini? Je voulais te cuisiner à manger moi-même, déplora-t-elle en constatant que la table était mise et les assiettes remplies.

-Oh, pour une fois que je prouverais que j'ai quelques talents culinaires, répondit-il simplement en tirant la chaise de la jeune femme pour l'inviter à prendre place.

-Ne fais pas ça, depuis le temps…

Elle n'aimait pas qu'il fasse autant de manière pour elle, surtout en songeant à tous les secrets qu'elle gardait pour lui, à ce secret terrible qu'ils auraient du partagé dès le début. Mais il se sentirait coupable, alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux fautifs… Elle ne voulait pas l'inquiéter ou qu'il l'oblige à s'éloigner. Elle ne voulait pas perdre sa seule chance de le protéger.

-Riza, pour le peu de fois où je te gâte, répliqua-t-il en la prenant par les épaules et l'obligeant à s'asseoir.

Elle obtempéra sans plus insister, trop heureuse de pouvoir profiter entièrement de la présence de son colonel, en tant que la femme qu'il aimait et rien d'autre. Un instant, elle oublia qu'ils étaient des soldats, des machines à tuer, de futurs traîtres qui prévoyaient un coup d'état, jusqu'à ce que Roy décide de lui exposer son plan, qui consistait à enlever la femme du généralissime. Elle s'énerva, ne voyant pas pourquoi cette pauvre femme devrait être impliquer davantage qu'elle ne l'était déjà dans cette horrible guerre qui se préparait. Mais très vite, elle comprit que l'alchimiste d'état avait raison. Elle-même n'aurait pas pu choisir d'autres plans. Elle lui communiqua les différents voyages prévus pour madame Bradley et ils délimitèrent une date.

Ils débattirent un moment, se demandant lesquels des hommes de Mustang devraient être récupérés. Falman était presque injoignable et Roy désirait laisser Jean en paix, parce qu'il se sentait toujours très mal de ce qui lui était arrivé dans l'antre des homoncules. C'était un peu de sa faute après tout s'il était coincé dans un fauteuil roulant maintenant.

-J'ai eu des nouvelles de Fuery, qui se trouvait encore tout récemment sur le champ de bataille. Il a eu droit à une permission.

-Excellent. Avec lui, Breda et les hommes d'Armstrong, nous n'aurons aucune difficulté à mener cette opération à bien.

Bien sûr, il est entendu que Roy et Riza ne tinrent pas ses propos simples et trop facilement décodables. Ils eurent une longue discussion, où le soldat plaçait des blagues qu'elle riait, comme un couple idéal partageant un souper en amoureux. Mais sous chaque mot se cachait un signe, une signification. Des choses, comme, tu te souviens, Fuery ? Il m'avait écrit il y a longtemps pour me parler des champs qu'entretenaient ses parents. C'est parce qu'il avait des allergies qu'il a pu oublier la vie de fermier pour devenir soldat.

Rien de très drôle dans cet exemple, mais Roy réussit à faire rire Riza avec d'autres remarques plus spirituels ou beaucoup moins et ils programmèrent tout leur plan, de l'enlèvement aux guérillas qu'ils livreraient aux soldats de Central. Tout cela, à mots couverts, comme d'habitude. Mais quand le colonel observa que son ancien lieutenant recouvrait son steak de tranches de fruits, de ketchup, de mayonnaise et de cornichon, il eut de la difficulté à ne pas hausser un sourcil.

-C'est une drôle de manière de manger son steak, remarqua-t-il.

-Oh?! Non, non, ma mère le mangeait toujours comme ça, se défendit-elle un peu trop vite.

Étant le scientifique brillant qu'il était, Mustang n'avait pas beaucoup d'effort à faire pour comprendre ce qui se passait. Surtout en songeant à tous les indices récents que Riza lui avait donné sans le vouloir. Mais le simple fait d'envisager cette possibilité mettait tous ses plans à l'eau. Ou bien, il faudrait qu'il retire l'élément Riza de ses plans. Mais avec elle, il gagnerait plus facilement la confiance de la femme du généralissime et sans cette confiance, il n'irait nulle part.

-Riz… Oses me répéter ça en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

La jeune femme déglutit avec difficulté, car elle espérait ne pas avoir à en arriver là aussi vite. En fait, si elle avait pu complètement sauté par-dessus cet aveu, il lui semblait que tout aurait été beaucoup plus simple si elle avait pu mettre ce détail de côté, mais ce détail avait un cœur qui battait et serait peut-être le seul enfant qu'elle aurait jamais avec son colonel. Elle jugea qu'il valait mieux être franche.

-Ma mère mangeait toujours son steak de cette manière… quand elle était enceinte de moi.

Roy y avait pensé, mais le fait de l'entendre dit à voix haute, même si ce n'était pas entièrement clair et simplement sous-entendu, lui sembla bien plus difficile que de simplement envisager cette possibilité comme une possibilité. Comme il jouait avec ses ustensiles sans réfléchir, sa cuillère fichu le camp pour aller rebondir par terre, résonnant un moment avant de s'immobiliser sur le sol, alors que le flame alchemist réalisait qu'être assis pour apprendre cette nouvelle valait vraiment mieux et qu'il fixait Riza avec des yeux ronds et un air un peu idiot.

-Tu… Tu es…?

Elle acquiesça lentement de la tête, n'étant pas tout à fait sûre quant à la question qu'il posait. Aucun d'eux n'osait dire le terme de vive voix. Si quelqu'un quelque part les écoutait, ce serait la fin du monde, enfin, la fin de leur univers, car une femme enceinte était une cible bien plus fragile que ne l'était Riza en temps normal.

-Tu es vraiment…?

Elle eut envie de le gifler en le voyant paniquer à un tel point qu'il ne pouvait pu finir la moindre de ses phrases. En jetant un coup d'œil nerveux à leurs alentours, elle jugea qu'il lui fallait être plus directe maintenant. Avant de passer à l'action, elle se leva, alla fermer les stores de chaque fenêtre et invita Roy à l'aider à débarrasser la table, car il semblait encore capable d'exécuter quelques actions simples pendant que son cerveau essayait encore d'aligner les termes adéquats pour décrire l'état de Riza.

-Attends, ce n'est pas… Tu… Et je… Nous allons…

-Roy, tu me dis encore une phrase de ce genre et je te frappe!

-Est-ce que tu es allé voir un médecin au moins?

-Pourquoi? Pour qu'il me renvoie de l'armée? Aides-moi à ranger cette vaisselle d'abord et je vais t'expliquer, d'accord?

Il hocha de la tête, pas du tout rassuré et tellement agité parce qu'il venait « d'apprendre » qu'il eut de la difficulté à déposer les morceaux de vaisselle qu'il portait jusqu'au comptoir. Quand il eut réussit cette incroyable prouesse et que Riza se jugea incapable de perdre plus de temps à faire la vaisselle où ranger le capharnaüm que Roy avait créé dans sa cuisine, elle l'attrapa par le bras et l'entraîna dans son salon, où elle le fit asseoir, pour s'asseoir sur ses genoux dans son divan et se caler contre lui, bien qu'à ce moment, même les bras de son colonel ne lui semblait pas un rempart suffisant pour la cacher de la violence du reste du monde.

-Je ne t'ai pas fait ça, Riza, pas maintenant… C'est…

-Chut. Peut-être que tu as raison et que le moment était mal choisi, mais nous n'avions rien planifié et agi inconsidérément, contrairement à ce qu'on fait d'habitude. Le temps que j'accepte d'y croire, il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Et je préfère ne pas avoir à prendre ce genre de décisions. C'est peut-être notre seule chance.

Roy suivit son discours d'une oreille distraite. Elle n'avait toujours pas clairement déclaré qu'elle était officiellement enceinte et bien qu'il se doute qu'il avait bien compris et que tout concordait, il ne voulait pas tout à fait y croire tant qu'elle ne l'aurait pas dit. Tant qu'il n'aurait pas entendu les mots dans sa bouche.

-Notre seule chance de quoi?

Elle renversa la tête vers lui, passant une main dans sa nuque pour l'obliger à pencher et à tourner la tête, de façon à pouvoir lui murmurer au creux de l'oreille.

-D'avoir un bébé.

Voilà, c'était dit. Elle sentait son cœur qui battait à toute vitesse dans sa poitrine, et pourtant, rien de dramatique ne s'était produit. Roy n'avait pas crié, il ne l'avait pas jeté par terre. Mieux, les bras de son amant l'enlacèrent doucement, presque craintivement.

Il ne savait plus comment la toucher maintenant qu'il le savait. Et s'il lui faisait mal, s'il faisait mal au bébé? Lui, avoir un bébé? Lui qui avait tué tant d'enfants, tant de mères, de pères, de frères, de sœurs et de gens en tout genre en fait. Le père de l'enfant de Riza. Dans une autre vie peut-être. Dans celle-ci, c'était une idée qui lui était venue parfois, en rêve, quand il songeait combien il aurait voulu d'une vie toute simple. Mais en même temps qu'il voyait les ennuis à l'horizon, il se sentait tout drôle. Investi d'une mission supplémentaire. D'une force nouvelle. Il se sentait invulnérable et Riza lui semblait si fragile tout à coup. La mère de son enfant… La femme qu'il aimait, son premier lieutenant, sa confidente, son amante, la source de tous ses pouvoirs d'alchimiste, sa meilleure amie, sa garde du corps, la mère de leur enfant…

-C'est bien vrai? demanda-t-il en se dévissant le cou pour pouvoir la regarder droit dans les yeux.

-Oui, fit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Elle craignait sa réaction visiblement, mais Roy ne ressentait aucune colère, qu'un profond élan de tendresse. Il embrassa la tête de Riza, sa joue, la serra contre lui, tout doucement, de peur de la briser. Elle ou le bébé. Il savait que c'était illogique, il était un scientifique et savait bien que le petit n'était encore qu'un minuscule être et que le fait de tenir la femme dans ses bras ne l'atteindrait pas. Mais il était terrifié et enchanté toute à la fois.

-Tu n'es pas fâché? s'étonna-t-elle.

Cela aurait-il servi à quelque chose de se fâcher? Elle était enceinte depuis trois mois maintenant, ils ne pouvaient et ne voulaient pas revenir en arrière. Ils s'aimaient et aucun d'eux n'avait prévu l'issue de cette folle nuit où il lui avait apporté des fleurs. Quels adultes responsables ils faisaient!

-Et toi alors, tu n'es pas fâchée? lui renvoya-t-il.

Après tout, c'était elle qui en ferait les premiers frais, lui, il n'aurait qu'à se ronger les sangs à longueur de temps.

-Je… Au début oui, mais… Non, je suis contente. Enfin, ça dépend des moments. J'ai des sautes d'humeur, tu sais?

-Ça ne change pas vraiment de l'habitude, se moqua-t-il.

-Hé! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?

-Regarde toi, je te taquine et tu t'emportes déjà.

Elle baissa les armes en comprenant qu'il essayait encore de revenir du choc. Elle le sentait trembler. Il n'avait pas eu une enfance facile et devait déjà envisager ce qui attendrait leur enfant, s'il avait la chance de venir à terme. Si était le mot clé de la vie toute entière qui se préparait pour le petit être croissant dans son sein. Elle se lova un peu plus contre Roy, pour sentir la chaleur de son corps et lui demanda de la serrer fort. Elle avait tant besoin de se sentir en sécurité, tant besoin de se sentir vivante et aimée. C'était ce qui lui avait le plus manqué quand elle avait chassé. Elle n'avait jamais autant câliné Black Hayate que durant les trois derniers mois, déversant toute son affection sur son chien.

Roy la prit contre lui en réprimant un soupir. Il faudrait qu'il soit fort, encore plus fort que prévu. Riza était son pilier normalement, mais ces derniers temps, c'était elle qui avait besoin de son aide. Et en cherchant à l'aider, il avait réussi à lui apporter encore plus de problèmes. Pire encore, il ne pourrait sûrement pas la protéger de tous les dangers, car ils prévoyaient une fois de plus de courir au devant des dangers.

Elle glissa son visage contre son épaule, se pressant contre lui, frissonnante, retenant ses paroles, ses questions, ses supplications. Elle aurait voulu lui dire tant de choses sans importance. Il la serra de toutes ses forces, en essayant d'endiguer ses propres tremblements. Il n'était qu'un humain, faible, mortel, fragile. En tentant de devenir un dieu, en marchant sur le chemin des alchimistes, il ne parvenait qu'à se rappeler de sa propre vulnérabilité. Et maintenant… Roy sentit la panique le gagner. Les obstacles semblaient plus grands, plus imposants. Sans Riza, il ne se sentait capable de rien. Il lui avait tant pris, tant pris déjà et il fallait qu'il prenne encore et elle ne lui en voulait même pas, elle ne lui en voulait jamais. La seule chose qui l'ait jamais rapproché un tant soit peu de dieu était d'avoir rencontrer l'ange qu'elle était. Et maintenant, le miracle de la vie s'était opéré, sans qu'il n'y réfléchisse, sans qu'il pense seulement que cela pouvait arrivé. Il avait l'impression de n'avoir rien fait, de n'être qu'une infime partie de l'équation gigantesque de l'univers.

-Roy?

-Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit avant?

-Je devais être certaine.

-Tu ne pourras venir avec moi.

-Tu n'as pas le droit de me l'interdire. Tu as besoin de moi avec toi. Je te protégerais, lui chuchota-t-elle avec un sourire.

Elle était à genoux sur ses cuisses, maintenant, toute recroquevillée contre lui et il sentit la peur augmenter dans son cœur, prenant presque toute la place. En plus de ce pincement qu'il éprouva à l'idée qu'une fois de plus, les rôles étaient inversé. C'était elle qui promettait de le protéger. Comme s'il ne pouvait jamais la protéger. Il était tout juste bon à la calmer après que le pire soit arrivé. Incapable d'être là pour empêcher que le pire arrive.

-Riza, je t'en prie…

-Je sais ce que tu penses, Roy et j'ai confiance en toi. Tu feras tout ce qui est en ton pouvoir pour me protéger. C'est simplement juste que je te rende la pareille.

-Non, pas cette fois.

Elle était aussi effrayée que lui, il n'en doutait pas, mais il se sentait si mal, comme un moins que rien. Il lui devait tout, absolument. Et il continuait de s'arranger pour lui devoir toujours plus.

-Je ne te mérite pas.

-Ça, c'est à moi d'en décider.

Il rit, presque réconforté, mais le cœur n'y était pas. Il avait envie de rire encore, ou de pleurer. Un bébé, dans six mois, cela voulait dire que dans quelques semaines, elle serait la cible idéale de tout ses ennemis, dans quelques jours, elle serait encore plus vulnérable, encore plus fragile, qu'elle ne pourrait plus porter d'armes, plus se permettre de tirer avec un fusil, car le contre coup pourrait la blesser, elle ou le petit. Et il prévoyait de l'impliquer dans un coup d'état. Et elle disait…

-Roy, regardes-moi, ordonna-t-elle.

Il obéit, un peu à contrecoeur, car il ne se sentait pas aussi fort qu'il aurait du l'être pour elle.

-Roy, je t'aime. Et si tu es prêt à faire tout ce qui est en ton pouvoir pour moi, ce sera suffisant. Alors ne t'inquiète pas.

-Riza… Tu inverses toujours les rôles, déplora-t-il.

Plus il y réfléchissait, plus Roy se trouvait démoli. Il n'aimait pas réagir ainsi, il aurait voulu crier de joie, mais d'un autre côté, il avait peur de brusquer Riza, il aurait pu la lancer dans les airs tant il se sentait bien et en même temps, il ressentait le besoin de tout briser autour de lui.

-Dis-moi que tu m'aimes.

-Je t'aime, Riz, je t'aime justement!

-Tu me laisseras te suivre et décider moi-même si je ne peux plus me mêler de tes affaires ou pas, d'accord?

Il secoua la tête, mais déjà elle l'immobilisait en l'attrapant par les épaules et l'embrassait sans retenue, comme si la fin du monde pouvait arriver à tout instant. Roy comprit enfin ce qu'il avait, il se sentait dépassé. Tantôt elle l'embrassait, tantôt elle lui échappait, le regardant de nouveau droit dans les yeux, l'air autoritaire.

-Promets de me laisser le décider moi-même.

Elle avait passé ses bras autour de son cou et il ne put lui refuser cette promesse. Elle ferait ce qu'elle voulait de lui ce soir, surtout avec ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Elle l'embrassa encore, presque sauvagement et il se laissa emporter à son tour, espérant qu'il pourrait oublier toutes ses inquiétudes, au moins un instant. Il aurait souhaité lui parler tranquillement, lui chuchoter des douceurs, des tendresses, mais elle avait attendu trop longtemps. Elle défaisait déjà sa chemise, en lui disant combien il lui avait manqué, combien elle l'avait rêvé. Roy se plia aux moindres de ses désirs cette nuit-là, espérant se racheter, espérant encore une fois rattraper tous le temps perdu, devancer la fin aussi peut-être.

Ils se relevèrent, se battant presque pour rester accroché l'un à l'autre et se diriger dans l'appartement. Elle ne lui avait jamais semblé si pressante, si dominatrice et le colonel fut un peu effrayé par ce brusque changement, mais très vite, il renversa la situation à son avantage. Mais contrairement de l'habitude, au lieu de faire comme si le monde allait s'effondrer après eux, au lieu de s'aimer avec désespoir et panique, ils se découvrir en tendresse, en lenteur et en douceur, chaque caresse, chaque baiser et chaque plainte devant naître pour ne jamais mourir dans la mémoire de leur cœur.

Au bout de la nuit, quand ils se lovèrent l'un contre l'autre, tout frémissant de plaisir, elle lui demanda encore s'il l'aimait, et elle pleura, malgré les réponses affirmatives qu'il lui faisait, malgré le tremblement dans sa voix et le confort de ses bras, qui la protégeait enfin.

-Je ne suis pas triste Roy, je suis seulement, tellement heureuse de pouvoir vivre ça avec toi. Cette soirée m'a fait croire un moment que nous étions un couple comme les autres. Et pourtant, quand je repense à la femme de Bra…

-Chut, chut, n'y pense pas. Ce soir, il n'y a que toi, moi et…

-..et notre bébé, murmura-t-elle, en sentant les mains de Roy sur son ventre encore mince.

-Demain, je veux qu'on parle de lui.

« Et après-demain, nous enlèverons la femme du généralissime… Mais après-demain est encore dans une éternité.»

-Oui, tu as raison. Pour l'instant, nous pouvons nous occuper de lui. Et de nous.

-Je m'en occuperais tout le temps Riza. Vous serez dans mes priorités.

« Nos priorités » pensa-t-elle.

Tant de choses magnifiques les rattachaient maintenant, au lieu du tatouage dans son dos, de son défunt père, de la guerre d'Ishbal. Ils s'aimaient et ils allaient avoir un bébé. Un petit morceau de chacun d'eux. Le tout qu'ils formaient prenait vie en elle. Et ils le protégeraient, coûte que coûte. C'était pour lui qu'ils voulaient reconstruire ce pays, pour lui qu'ils réinventeraient la paix, pour ce qu'il serait un jour, pour que son avenir soit meilleur que le leur, pour lui, ils paieraient leur crime, l'abandonnant à lui-même seulement si le monde serait comme Roy le rêvait depuis si longtemps, un monde avec des gens honnêtes, qui ne jouerait pas sur trois ou quatre tableaux différents à la fois. Un monde où il ferait bon vivre.

-Merci Roy. Je t'avais dit que je voulais cet enfant. Et tu me l'as donné.

Il ne sut pas quoi répondre. Il aurait voulu faire tellement plus. En la regardant s'endormir dans ses bras, il songea que c'était ce qu'il lui restait à faire. Toujours davantage.

« Je dois gagner cette guerre. Et chaque jour compte. » pensa-t-il.

à suivre.

ouais, encore une fois. Prochain chapitre, l'enlèvement de madame Bradley. Il va falloir que j'aille vérifier le nom que je lui ai donné dans l'autre chapitre... Dites, Roy était mimi, pas vrai? Au début, je voulais qu'il n'apprenne pas la vérité avant que la femme du généralissime ne le lui dise elle-même, genre, une fois que les soldats se trouveraient chez Jean et tout le tralala, mais finalement, je me suis dit que c'était trop chien et que je n'aurais pas le temps de plonger dans sa psychologie, vue que les choses se précipitent à partir de ce moment-là. J'ai révisé le manga seulement après avoir écrit ces dix pages (à interligne simple, en verdana, police 12) alors, s'il y a des incohérences, je suis désolée, mais je n'ai pas le temps de les corriger, juste de poster le chap. Je retravaillerais l'ensemble quand j'en aurais fini… Un jour. Oh, et cette femme qui entre en contact avec Roy parfois, Mme Christmas, si je ne me trompe pas, elle a un petit nom? C'est que c'est quand même important comme détail… Je suis presque triste que Black Hayate ne soit pas apparu dans les derniers chapitres, je l'aime bien, je trouve que ces interventions dans ce couple sont importantes. Mais bon, c'est peut-être juste parce que je viens de voir un film avec un chien qui comptait beaucoup dans la vie de ses maîtres. Oh, et si on parlait du chap de fullmetal qui vient de sortir, j'ai cru que j'allais devenir folle. Cette confrontation, je ne l'avais tellement pas venu venir, alors que ça tombait sous le sens. J'ai comme un parti pris pour les deux adversaires, alors, je ne savais pas qui je voulais voir gagner. En tout cas, je peux être contente pour l'instant, parce que personne n'est mort. Mais j'ai frisé la crise cardiaque deux ou trois fois. Enfin, allez lire le manga si vous ne l'avez pas encore fait, ça vaut la peine. Vive Hiromu Arakawa, elle réussit toujours à me surprendre, même à l'orée des 100 chapitres!

laissez des reviews, la dernière m'a poussé à m'y remettre, sincèrement, plus j'en ai et plus j'ai envie de poursuivre mon écriture et au plaisir!


	14. Chapter 14

Il est très tard ici, au moment où je termine ces lignes. Mais demain, si je peux, je veux travailler sur ma fic de FFI, alors je conclus le chap ici. Oui, je suis de retour après une longue attente. Non, je ne sais pas combien de temps il me faudra pour écrire le prochain chapitre, oui, le manga est fabulissime, oui, je déteste Bradley, non, je n'ai pas d'excuse pour être aussi en retard dans mes updates et euh.. pas d'excuse non plus pour être aussi confuse dans mon texte. Enfin, pour une tranche de vie, je viens de vivre la journée la plus rock'n'roll de mon existence. Genre fin de party de noêl en retard, retour à la job avec difficulté –je suis arrivée en retard- et enfin, retour à l'université avec de l'avance, ouf, je me suis rattrapé quelque part. Ah oui, et j'ai dormi quatre heure à matin, parce qu'on s'est couché tard et qu'on s'est levé tôt. Si y'a des erreurs, c'est soit ça, soit le chocolat. Or donc, la fic n,est pas abandonné, mais je vais bientôt dériver du manga. Attention, spoiler du chap 100-101 du manga, enfin je crois, même si techniquement, nous n'en sommes pas vraiment rendu là. Enfin, je vais un super saut dans le temps et skipper sur l'action, mais ce ne sera que dans le chap 15… À bientôt!

Chapitre 14 – Un cauchemar stratégique

Il faisait nuit noire quand les soldats frappèrent. La voiture avançait tranquillement sur la route sombre, au milieu des arbres. Elle s'arrêta violemment quand un obstacle inattendu se dressa en travers de sa route. Le coup de roue surprit madame Bradley. Elle n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui arrivait que son chauffeur tombait inconscient et qu'on assommait ces quelques gardes du corps. Un fusil fut braqué sur sa tête et un homme se glissa sur la banquette avant.

Amélia eut un mouvement de recul, bien que l'individu se tenant devant en elle soit un homme au charme indéniable.

-Je suis vraiment désolé madame, mais vous allez devoir finir la route avec nous. Croyez-moi, c'est pour votre bien, déclara Roy Mustang.

Un déclic fit se retourner la femme du généralissime vers le fusil la menaçant. Les mains expertes et assurées de Hawkeye tenait fermement l'arme, la pointant sur elle.

-Riza? , s'étonna la captive.

-Venez, nous continuons à pied, déclara simplement la traîtresse.

La vie de la femme du führer changea du tout au tout à partir de ce moment. L'aisance et les serviteurs à profusion s'évanouirent de son quotidien. Elle devint, comme ses geôliers, une sorte de fugitive, une otage en fuite. Mais elle n'éprouvait pas la menace de la part de ses kidnappeurs. Très vite, au contraire, elle découvrit que Roy Mustang et Riza Hawkeye tenait sa survie dans leur plus haute priorité. Le premier délit commis, le colonel se lança dans une longue série de raids. Son but était de faire sortir la racaille de l'armée pour en venir à bout et de comprendre les véritables intentions du führer. Très vite, il confirma que Bradley était un homoncule lui aussi, sans pour autant en prévenir sa femme. Amélia Bradley était un atout vital dans ses plans. Avec elle, il pouvait dévoiler les véritables motifs de l'armée à toute la population du pays. Et très vite, son plan se réalisa. Les soldats d'Amestris les prirent en chasse et de toutes leurs cibles, la seule qu'ils avaient ordre de laisser en vie n'était pas la femme de Führer. Autant dire que l'armée ne tenait plus tant à ses principes. Le plus difficile avait été de s'échapper de ce guêpier où Roy faisait des miracles pour continuer d'user de ses flammes.

Riza venait à bout de ses dernières munitions quand l'impossible se produisit. Havoc était peut-être paralysé et coincé dans une chaise roulante, mais il comptait bien continuer d'appuyer son supérieur dans toute ses tentatives, même un coup d'état.

Maintenant qu'ils étaient dans la boutique des parents de Jean, les soldats renégats reprenaient un peu leur souffle. Roy et Riza avait remis leur idylle de côté pour se charger de l'affaire, mais la femme du généralissime avait facilement déduis que le père de l'enfant que portait la tireuse d'élite était l'alchimiste d'état. Et elle ne pouvait pas désapprouver le choix de Riza, même une seconde. Le charisme du soldat lui rappelait un peu celui de Bradley et à l'image de son époux, il maniait ses troupes d'une main de fer dans un gant de soie. –Elle ignorait que l'attitude de King avait changé tout récemment.- En le voyant plaisanter avec Jean, Breda et Fuery, elle découvrait un vrai homme, qui connaissait les siens et les appréciaient à sa juste valeur. La façon dont il veillait Riza en attestait également. Il était juste, loyal et il recevait le même traitement de la part de ses amis. Mais malgré ses sourires confiants et ses airs victorieux, Mustang rongeait son frein. Il savait que la guerre n'était pas gagné et il savait aussi que chaque jour, le danger les guettait davantage. Il essayait surtout de ne pas penser au bébé grandissant dans le ventre de Riza, telle une promesse menacée par tout le mal dans l'univers déjantée d'Amestris.

Il avait peur de les perdre, de les mener à la ruine et chaque danger dans lequel il se lançait devenait un défi encore plus impossible. Mais Riza n'aurait pas supporté de le laisser foncer seul, tête baissée. Et sa présence le réconfortait, même si ce simple fait le rendait malade. Il ne pouvait pas la perdre elle aussi. Elle n'aurait pas été enceinte qu'il aurait ressentit la même peur panique. Ce bébé imprévu, il ne le connaissait pas, il ne pouvait s'y attacher autant qu'elle, mais l'enfant restait un petit morceau de lui. Un morceau d'eux qui devait demeurer uni à jamais, même si pour cela, il devait y laisser la vie. Mais avant d'en arriver là, il lui fallait lutter pour donner une chance à cet enfant de vivre dans un monde juste, qui ne l'obligerait pas à devenir un adulte avant le temps, comme cela avait été le cas pour Edward Elric et son frère.

Il mit un long moment à s'endormir cette nuit là et le sommeil ne lui sembla pas du tout réparateur. Il se battait dans ses rêves avec des créatures dignes de ses pires cauchemars, des hommes que la douleur et la mort n'arrêtait pas. Ce n'était pas des homoncules, leur pouvoir n'excédait pas non plus celle d'un humain normalement constitué, mais leur résistance n'avait pas d'égal. Les yeux sans vie le fixaient au milieu de la violence et il claquait des doigts, lançant ses flammes à gauche et à droite, visant avec une précision s'amenuisant à chaque seconde. Il était déjà las en commençant à se battre, mais les choses ne s'amélioraient pas, au contraire. Un Ishbal et Riza l'accompagnaient et comme lui, ils étaient en train de perdre. Ses adversaires parvinrent à l'immobiliser, le poussant à terre, se mettant à trois pour lui tenir les bras et l'empêcher de claquer des doigts. Il eut beau se débattre, ses forces faiblissaient et les armes qu'on pointait sous la gorge de Riza lui enlevèrent ce qui restait de ses volontés belliqueuses.

Un vieil homme aux lunettes claires louchait dans sa direction, ses yeux aussi vides que ceux des autres gens l'encerclant. Pourtant, une certaine intelligence, froide et cruelle venait ordonner les pensées se reflétant dans son regard. Roy se raidit en entendant sa voix grêle alors qu'il lui demandait l'impossible.

-Faites une transmutation humaine, Mustang. Ouvrez les portes vers la vérité. Vous pouvez ramener qui vous voulez, tant que vous faites vite. Pourquoi pas cet ami que vous aviez perdu, comment s'appelait-il déjà… Maes?

Roy oublia un instant Riza à ses côtés qui tremblait sur ses genoux et cherchait son souffle. Il resongea à tout ce qu'il avait déjà entendu et pu voir de ses propres yeux à propos des transmutations humaines. Il se rappela le spectacle du corps difforme de la « mère » des frères Elric, qui tenait plus du monstre que de l'être humain. Il ne voulait même pas imaginer ce à quoi pourrait ressembler Hugues, mais il savait une chose. Personne n'avait jamais réussi une transmutation humaine et malgré tous ses pouvoirs, il ne voyait pas comment lui saurait y parvenir. Alicia et sa mère ne méritait certainement pas de souffrir ce genre de spectacle. Il ne voulait même pas espérer le retour de son ami, sinon, il se serait résolu à tenter la transmutation humaine longtemps auparavant. Après toutes les morts qu'il avait causés, il avait bien souvent failli faire le pas entre les projectures et l'acte lui-même. Ramené ses victimes à la vie pour les rendre à leur famille. Effacer ces crimes. Ce n'était digne d'un adulte responsable.

-Il est hors de question que je tente une transmutation humaine.

-Vous ne comprenez pas Mustang. L'important n'est pas que ça fonctionne, uniquement que vous ouvriez les portes vers la connaissance ultime. Et nous n'avons plus de temps pour les enfantillages…

La lame qui maintenant Riza immobile frappa, découpant la chair. Les yeux de la jeune femme s'écarquillèrent de stupeur et elle se mit à tomber, lentement. Sa gorge tranchée, son sang se mit à couler. Le sang de Roy ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veines. Elle ne pouvait pas…

« Riza! »

-Lieutenant! , cria-t-il. Lieutenant, accrochez-vous!

Elle roula sur le côté, les mains crispées sur sa gorge, le sang glissant sur ses doigts. Elle lui faisait face et il voyait le sang couler, tant de sang, et il savait que s'il n'intervenait pas très vite… Roy se débattit pour avoir une chance de la rejoindre, tout en continuant d'hurler.

-Lieutenant, est-ce que vous m'entendez? Répondez-moi lieutenant, répondez! ,supplia-t-il.

Il tremblait de rage et d'angoisse tout à la fois en essayant vainement de se défaire de l'emprise de ses adversaires. Mais ils étaient trop forts. Un homme traîna Riza par terre et elle n'opposa pas la moindre résistance, clignant à peine des yeux. Elle était encore vivante, mais pour combien de temps. Le sang laissait une marque derrière elle, une large et terrifiante marque…

Roy se retenait de secouer la tête. Il ne la lâchait pas des yeux, il avait l'écume aux lèvres. Comment pouvaient-ils faire ça à Riza? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il donc jamais la défendre correctement? Pourquoi était-il incapable de la protéger comme il l'aurait du? Elle s'échoua sur un cercle d'alchimie. Et le vieillard souriait.

-Lieutenant…

L'alchimiste d'état se sentait désespéré. L'armée lui prendrait-elle donc tout ce qu'il avait de plus cher?

-Allons, faisons une transmutation humaine! Qui ramenerez-vous? De la famille? Un ami? Un amant? Dites moi colonel, cette femme, si elle meurt, ferez-vous une transmutation humaine? Est-ce ce qu'il vous faut?

Il n'avait jamais été aussi déchiré de toute sa vie. Il ne pouvait pas les laisser tuer Riza, il ne pouvait pas la laisser partir. C'était pour elle avant tout s'il se battait, pour elle qu'il voulait amener la paix dans le pays. Pour elle et le bébé… Mais il s'était promit de ne jamais, jamais baisser les bras devant ses adversaires. Et s'il pliait ici, ce serait peut-être bien la fin d'Amestris.

-Je ne mourrais pas, fit Riza. J'ai reçu l'ordre de ne pas mourir, alors, je ne peux pas encore mourir, vous voyez, réussit-elle à ajouter malgré la blessure qui la laissait pantelante.

-Oui, eh bien, si vous pouviez avoir un corps qui ne meurt pas, vous n'auriez pas à souffrir comme un être humain. Alors, Mustang, qu'est-ce que ce sera? Votre précieuse femme va mourir au bout de son sang si vous hésitez trop. Que ferez-vous?

Roy garda le silence, tendu comme une barre de fer.

-Je pourrais la guérir vous savez, je suis médecin et j'ai ce qu'il faut, déclara le vieil homme en sortant une fiole au liquide rouge de sa veste. Oh! Elle est tranquille? Est-ce qu'elle serait morte?

Le colonel n'avait jamais serré les dents si fort, il avait presque l'impression que sa mâchoire allait se briser. Il regardait Riza, il cherchait la solution dans sa posture, il luttait avec sa logique et son cœur. Il devait plier. Mais elle ne le lui pardonnerait jamais. Mais que pouvait-il faire sans elle? Son cœur battait la chamade. Il avait chaud, il avait froid. Ses membres s'engourdissaient, ses muscles frémissaient. Elle était si blême et le sang était si rouge. Il ne pourrait jamais supporter de la voir mourir. Mais il était impuissant. C'était certainement le pire de ses cauchemars qui prenaient réalité. Il ne voulait pas que ça se termine ainsi, il ne pouvait pas le permettre. Il lui avait pourtant dit de ne pas l'accompagner, mais certainement que sans elle, il aurait tout raté. Mais maintenant, à cause d'elle… Non, pour elle…!

-Ne faites pas de transmutation humaine, ce n'est pas nécessaire, souffla Riza.

L'entendre parler était un premier réconfort, elle était toujours vivante, le ciel soit loué! Mais pouvait-il seulement écouter ce qu'elle disait? Pouvait-il se permettre de ne pas obéir à ses hommes qui les tenaient à leur merci?

-Vous allez le faire Mustang, n'est-ce pas?

Roy n'avait jamais autant désirer voir un homme mourir qu'à cette seconde. Ce qu'il aurait donné pour claquer des doigts. Il devait faire un choix. Il baissa la tête un instant, pesant le pour et le contre. Sacrifier Riza? Sacrifier sa Riza pour ce monde corrompu? Ce serait égoïste, ce serait injuste… Mais… « Je t'aime Riza, comment peux-tu me demander de faire ça? »

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux tout en respirant avec un peu plus de difficulté. La détermination d'Hawkeye ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi forte. Aussi écrasante. Son cœur tremblait, il avait le souffle court, il avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. Il ne pouvait pas, il ne voulait pas laisser cela arriver. S'il faisait la transmutation, il serait peut-être trop handicapé pour seulement pouvoir intervenir et changer quelque chose dans le pays. Mais il ne pourrait jamais refaire Amestris sans Riza.

Il lutta un moment avec elle, avec ses yeux, essayant de lui faire entendre raison. Rien ne valait… Riza intensifia son regard et il sut qu'elle avait raison. C'était sa décision à elle avant tout. Elle était là pour le pousser dans la bonne direction et jusqu'à aujourd'hui, elle n'avait jamais failli. « Ne meurs pas. Je ferais ce que tu veux, mais ne meurs pas, Riza. » Il perdit ce qui lui restait de couleur et détourna le regard, d'un coup, serrant encore plus les dents, au risque d'avoir des crampes.

-J'ai compris, fit-il.

-Oh, alors vous allez le faire?

-J'ai compris, _lieutenant_, répéta-t-il d'une voix plus forte. Je ne ferais pas de transmutation humaine.

Il le déclara avec un air buté pour le vieillard, mais de la douleur teintait ses traits. Elle courrait toujours les pires dangers pour lui. Et pour que tous ses risques en vaillent la peine, il devait aller jusqu'au bout. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser tomber maintenant. Il avait dit qu'il changerait le pays. Il commencerait par se changer lui-même. Même s'il devait s'haïr pour cela. Même s'il devait regretter cette décision. Sa gorge lui faisait mal. Pourtant, il articulait bien, sans la moindre difficulté. Il avait les membres raides.

-Alors, vous l'abandonnez, quelle cruauté… le tança le vieux scientifique.

Roy ne comprenait plus que c'était un rêve. Et dans ce rêve, il n'avait aucun allié pour sauver Riza. Le vieillard l'observa un moment, alors que Roy cherchait une façon de gagner du temps. Ou plutôt, de se sortir de ce guêpier. Et Riza qui continuait de se vider de son sang… Il y eut comme un blanc et brusquement, Roy était libre de ses mouvements, agenouillé devant la femme de ses rêves. Et cette dernière était morte, belle et bien morte et il n'osait même pas tendre une main vers elle, il essayait de ne pas faire un son. Il était seul. Il était fatigué. Elle était morte. Le bébé avec elle, sans aucun doute. Et c'était de sa faute. Parce qu'il l'avait laissé venir et surtout, parce qu'il avait obéit à son ordre silencieux. Et il savait que c'était la seule bonne chose à faire, mais…

-Riza!

Les sanglots lui déformaient la voix. Il s'entendait dire son nom, le répéter, le répéter. Elle ne répondait pas, elle était morte. Et il se réveilla.

Roy se redressa sur son lit de fortune, les yeux hagards et le souffle court. Ses mains tremblèrent et il les posa sur ses genoux en contemplant ses alentours. Il essaya de respirer plus calmement, mais il en était tout bonnement incapable. Ça semblait si réel. Le sang de Riza, la pâleur de sa peau presque translucide. Ses yeux vides sous ses paupières. Le froid de ses mains tachées de sang. Son odeur qui s'évanouissait lentement dans l'air. Il entendait les battements de son propre cœur et les tremblements de ses mains gagnèrent tout son corps. Il chercha son premier lieutenant du regard. Mais avec lui, il n'y avait que Fuery, Havoc et les autres hommes qui avaient bien voulu le suivre. Les femmes se trouvaient dans une autre pièce.

« Je ne peux la laisser venir. Je ne peux pas vivre ça. »

Roy n'était pas superstitieux, mais son cauchemar était bien trop frais dans sa mémoire pour qu'il ne prenne la chose qu'avec son esprit scientifique. En fait, son esprit scientifique était mort et enterré pour l'instant et il n'éprouvait que le besoin de se rassurer. Il se leva aussi silencieusement que possible, mais il avait la terrible impression que chacun de ses gestes faisait un boucan de tous les diables.

Il se glissa silencieusement dans le couloir, après avoir enjambé Fuery et retenu son souffle pour passer à côté du lit de Jean. L'odeur de tabac était si forte que même Roy, avec son expérience de brûlé et d'odeur de fumée, ne pouvait pas supporter de sentir à pleine bouffée les relents. Il se faufila enfin dans la chambre des filles. Il découvrit que très peu d'entre elles dormaient. Pour preuve, Mme Bradley était assise au coin du feu et se berçait toute seule. Elle semblait tout aussi inquiète que lui. Sinon plus, peut-être. Son mari était porté pour mort. Mais elle ignorait encore le pire… Parfois, le colonel songeait qu'elle était la plus à plaindre dans toute cette affaire. Toute sa vie, tout ses êtres chers la laissaient exister dans le mensonge. Son fils n'était pas un vrai enfant, son mari était un monstre et leur famille n'était qu'un grand complot pour berner le pays et toute l'armée afin de donner un alibi aux homoncules…

Riza n'était nulle part en vue et ce constat rendit Roy nerveux malgré lui. Il détestait se sentir aussi fragile face à ses propres peurs, alors que normalement, il ne s'inquiétait pas pour des rêves ou des rumeurs. Cependant, il avait une mauvaise impression à propos de toute cette affaire de coup d'état.

-Vous pouvez vous asseoir Roy. Riza n'arrivait pas à dormir, mais elle n'est pas vraiment en état de vous voir.

-Que…?

La femme du généralissime se retourna à demi vers lui avec un sourire et lui fit signe de la tête. Il obtempéra alors qu'elle reportait son regard vers le feu et expliquait ce qu'elle avait voulu dire :

-Votre premier lieutenant est encore très affectée par sa grossesse. Enfin, je doute que ce soit vraiment ça, au stade où elle en est, ça doit être le stress. Elle va se rafraichir un peu avant de revenir, alors, mieux vaut l'attendre.

-Vous vous préoccupez beaucoup de la santé de Riza, remarqua le colonel.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment que je me reconnaisse en elle, je n'aurais jamais été aussi brave qu'elle, mais j'aurais tout donné tout ce que j'ai pour l'homme que j'aime.

Personne exceptée Amélia n'était au courant du secret de Riza et Roy. Au début, notre alchimiste préféré avait éprouvé un peu de colère à l'idée que quelqu'un savait la vérité. Surtout un personnage aussi clé dans toute l'affaire, puisque de toute évidence, Mme Bradley adorait son mari –à se demander pourquoi- et elle aurait très bien pu lui raconter cette affaire comme un simple potin. Mais elle avait gardé le secret de Riza. Et même devant les hommes du colonel, elle ne disait rien. Présentement, elle parlait, mais à voix basse, comme une conspiratrice. C'était drôle de constater que depuis qu'il était adulte, Roy n'avait plus été capable d'entretenir des conversations franches et directes où il pouvait dire clairement ce qu'il désirait réellement dire. Il devait toujours communiquer par code, par signe et dans le silence. Ou bien à mi-voix. Cette vie passé à tout ressentir à couvert commençait à le lasser. Il voulait vivre simplement, sans craindre un complot monstrueux, sans porter le sort du pays tout entier sur ses épaules. Mais il ignorait encore que la guerre qu'il menait se trouvait à ce niveau.

-…madame Bradley, soupira-t-il.

Comment discuter de pareille question avec une étrangère, une femme qui avait été berné toute sa vie par son mari et celui qu'elle croyait être son enfant?

-Je n'avais ni l'occasion ni les capacités de réellement prouver à mon mari que je l'aimais, si ce n'est en le soutenant dans sa carrière. Ce n'était pas grand-chose. Riza m'impressionne, elle est si forte et digne.

-Vous ne devriez pas tant l'envier. Elle risque toujours sa vie à cause de moi.

-Vous lui faites suffisamment confiance pour vous fier à elle. Elle vous couvre et vous seconde. Vous êtes assez proche pour que son avis surpasse votre orgueil. N'importe quelle femme l'envierait si elle savait la vie qu'elle mène derrière son masque.

Roy se tortilla un peu sur place, intimidé par les compliments et les fleurs de la femme du généralissime. Il porta son regard vers le feu, en essayant de se rappeler qu'il était en mission, dans une mission qu'il s'était imposé lui-même et que son cauchemar n'était toujours qu'un cauchemar… Mais le visage blême de Riza et sa gorge ensanglantée semblaient figés dans sa mémoire, comme deux morceaux d'un futur qu'il ne pouvait tout simplement pas envisagé.

-Elle a fait beaucoup de sacrifices pour moi, souffla Roy. Et je la retiens avec moi dans l'espoir de lui rembourser un jour ma dette, mais avant tout par égoïsme. Je ne pourrais pas la voir ailleurs qu'avec moi.

-Vous êtes dur avec vous-même.

-Madame Bradley, je…

-Non, colonel, appelez-moi Amélia. Et arrêtez de tourner autour du pot. Je sais pourquoi vous faites des nuits blanches. Vous croyez qu'elle va mourir dans les prochains affrontements que vous allez mener, n'est-ce pas?

-Non! , répliqua-t-il presque aussitôt, plus par refus de l'idée que par opposition. Je… Je ne laisserais pas ça arriver, se reprit-il en rebaissant le ton.

-Elle aussi, elle fait des cauchemars, vous savez. Et elle a peur que vous la laissiez derrière pour ne jamais revenir…

Ils étaient pareils, cela, Roy le savait. Mais c'était si difficile quand même de la voir risqué sa vie. Surtout en sachant combien elle était fragile maintenant. « Comme si elle l'était plus… Elle l'a toujours été. Elle n'est qu'une humaine après tout. Face à ces monstres d'homoncules…»

-Je ne peux pas courir le risque…

Roy n'osa pas terminer sa phrase et jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, espérant que quelqu'un vienne interrompre cette discussion. Amélia était un peu plus détendue que tout à l'heure, elle avait déplié ses jambes et tendit une main vers le feu en repoussant les paroles du colonel. La danse des flammes hypnotisait presque Roy. Les flammes représentaient tout pour lui. Il s'était brûlé les doigts sur le dos de Riza pour apprendre à les répandre, ces flammes. Elle avait embrasé son cœur presque aussitôt, mais il avait éteint l'incendie alors, de crainte de la blesser. Il l'avait blessé malgré tout, en lui montrant que l'alchimie ne pouvait pas servir uniquement au bien et que le seul homme à qui elle avait osé faire vraiment confiance la trahissait en tuant et détruisant au nom d'une justice aveugle, dont les têtes pensantes n'était en fait que des monstres servant des causes encore inconnues. Il devait ramener les choses en place, rendre à sa science préférée sa vraie nature, permettre à Riza de voir un alchimiste qui se servirait de ses dons pour faire le bien et uniquement le bien.

-Parfois, quand King partait à la guerre, j'aurais voulu qu'il m'emmène avec lui. Ne serait-ce que pour être là après les combats, pour l'épauler. Je ne savais pas me battre, je n'étais pas une femme de terrain, pas plus qu'aujourd'hui. Même si j'aurais été un poids pour lui, j'aurais voulu l'accompagner ne serait-ce qu'une fois. Pour lui dire que rien n'avait changé et qu'il était toujours un homme, rien qu'un homme malgré tout les choix terribles qu'il a à faire. Vous comprenez?

Après ce discours, Roy avait la gorge nouée et il acquiesça doucement. Cette femme incroyable ne méritait pas de vivre dans le mensonge et la trahison. Il craignait qu'elle ne découvre la vérité sur son mari tôt ou tard. Elle avait fondé sa vie sur sa famille. Il avait beaucoup de respect pour ce genre de femmes. Il fallait être fort pour abandonner son indépendance au nom des siens… Lui doutait jamais pouvoir le faire. Ses rêves étaient trop forts. Et à cet instant, la peur grandit dans son cœur. Riza le suivait-elle animée des mêmes buts? Bradley, rien qu'un homme, quelle idée…

-Colonel?

Il tressaillit en reconnaissant la voix de la femme de ses rêves et se retourna vivement. Elle était là, les cheveux légèrement humides, vêtue d'une chemise d'homme bien trop grande pour elle. Elle semblait fatiguée, mais un sourire apparut sur son visage à la vue de la surprise de son supérieur. Et il ne se sentait plus supérieur depuis longtemps face à elle.

-Je ne suis pas là, intervint Amélia en levant ses mains dans les airs, arrachant un autre sourire aux deux membres du jeune couple.

Roy avait la gorge nouée de toute la réflexion et l'angoisse qu'il avait accumulée en attendant de finalement avoir la chance de voir Riza. Maintenant, il avait l'impression que sa voix serait incapable de sortir correctement de sa bouche.

-Riz, je voudrais…

La voix du colonel mourut dans sa gorge. Elle perçut son malaise, sans comprendre l'essentiel. Elle s'approcha de lui, fronçant les sourcils. Dès qu'elle fut à portée de main, il l'arrêta dans son avancée en l'attrapant par l'épaule et de sa main libre, défit les premiers boutons de sa chemise afin de dénuder son cou. Pour voir la peau blanche et s'assurer, avec des preuves tangibles et irréfutables qu'elle allait bien. Elle sentit le tremblement qui courut dans le bras de Roy et frémit en sentant ses doigts sur sa nuque et sa gorge.

Ses yeux noirs lui disaient déjà tout, mais il confirma ses doutes :

-Je ne veux pas que tu viennes, Riza.

-Tu as promis de me laisser choisir, Roy. Nous avions déjà décidé.

-Je ne pourrais pas…

Elle voyait sa détermination s'effondrer et il savait que rien qu'en dévoilant sa faiblesse, il la trahissait, mais il ne pouvait plus être malhonnête. Devait-il taire son inquiétude maintenant pour souffrir la mort de son lieutenant plus tard? Comment avoir la force sans elle?

-Je ne pourrais peut-être pas les vaincre tous. S'il fallait que…

-Mais c'est pour cela que je dois venir! ,protesta-t-elle.

Roy secouait la tête et réprimait sa colère. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle s'entêtait? Pourquoi elle devait toujours lui être si fidèle? Pourquoi devait-il la jeter dans la gueule des loups, encore une fois? Elle avait tout donné pour lui, tout et il ne demandait qu'une chose, de la savoir en sécurité. Il n'était pas assez présomptueux pour croire qu'il saurait la garder en sûreté en poursuivant ses projets de conquête. Son rêve n'était pas qu'un rêve. Ça ne pouvait n'être qu'un rêve, il ne faisait jamais de cauchemar aussi réaliste, sauf quand il s'agissait de souvenir de la guerre.

-Riza, s'il te plait… Si… Tu ne dois pas mourir. Je ne le supporterais pas.

Hakweye figea à ces mots. Roy n'avait jamais osé… Il semblait terrifié. Il était presque au bord des larmes. Elle se mordit les lèvres. Elle n'avait jamais cru… Mais ils étaient pareils. Ses yeux le lui répétaient, tout son corps et ses mains crispées sur ses bras le lui hurlaient. Il n'avait que deux véritables peurs. La perdre ou la décevoir. « Mais moi aussi, j'ai peur de te perdre Roy. »

-Je sais jusqu'où tu irais et…

La voix lui manquait. Il revoyait son sang sur le sol, son souffle qui ralentissait dans sa poitrine. Il la revoyait tomber, s'écrouler. Il l'aimait et ça faisait tellement mal. Il savait que cela faisait parti de la vie, il savait qu'elle ne serait jamais en sécurité nulle part, avec ou sans lui. Mais il voulait la faire promettre d'être prudente, de penser à elle et au bébé avant lui.

-Je ne vaux pas ça, Riz.

-Roy, arrêtes, tu te fais du mal. Je vais venir avec toi et tout ira bien.

Elle lui parlait comme à un enfant et il avait honte maintenant. Mais quand elle l'attira dans ses bras et la laisser enfouir son visage dans ses cheveux, il éprouva enfin le réconfort dont il avait besoin. Et jamais les bras de son colonel ne l'avait serré aussi fort, avec tant de résolution. Elle était à lui maintenant et il ne les laisserait pas la lui prendre. Sans sa reine sur l'échiquier, il ne pourrait pas damer le pion de ses ennemis.

-Vous êtes bien chanceux tous les deux, j'espère que vous en avez conscience, remarqua Amélia Bradley.

Les deux soldats éclatèrent de rire, d'un rire jaune où se glissèrent quelques larmes. Ils étaient chanceux maintenant. Mais cela ne durerait peut-être pas…

To be continued

Moi, je vais dormir…


	15. Chapter 15

Alors, merci beaucoup pour les reviews. Serleena, j'étais super contente de voir que tu suivais encore l'histoire. Le manga vire mal, j'ai peur de voir la suite et en même temps, je suis captivée. Et maintenant, j'écoute l'anime. C'est trop bon, mais ça va tellement vite! Enfin, je sais que ce chapitre n'est pas aussi long que les autres, mais je l'ai écris en quelques heures, genre une ou deux max et j'ai vraiment envie de vous l'envoyer maintenant. Vous allez voir que j'ai skippé beaucoup d'action, mais c'est pour le bien de tout le monde. Il y a trop de drame et de violence dans le manga ces derniers temps et j'ai besoin de royai fluffy, de joie et de tranquillité. J'ai donc pris la liberté de donner un moment à Roy et Riza pour souffler et j'ai décidé de complètement arrêter de suivre le manga. Je respecte l'essentiel de ce que nous savons tous, j'ai juste spéculé sur ce qui risque d'arriver. Si vous voulez un comeback sur ce qui est arrivé avant ce chapitre dans l'histoire –et que j'ai genre résumé- ben je vous ferais un chapitre flash back épique et dramatique. Sinon, je suis désolée d'avoir fait s'immiscer la femme du fuhrer dans le couple de Roy et Riza, mais elle me semble super importante. En tk, dans cette fic, elle l'est. Et j'ai pitié d'elle. Vivre dans le mensonge comme ça. Avez-vous déjà compris pourquoi ma fic s'appelle Honesty? Enfin, bonne lecture!

Chapitre 15 – Un nouveau monde

-Hé, Colonel Mustang, ça y est. C'est le grand jour, déclara le soldat.

L'homme avait vu Roy se morfondre pendant près de trois ans depuis qu'on l'avait condamné. Il savait que l'alchimiste d'état faisait des cauchemars presque toutes les nuits. Il savait que cet homme n'avait pas mérité son emprisonnement. Pas entièrement. Depuis la mort de Bradley, plus rien n'avait été pareil dans l'armée. Tout Amestris sortait transfigurée de l'échec des homoncules. Les sacrifices avaient été faits. Edward, Alphonse, Izumi et Roy avait tous vu la porte de la vérité et subi les conséquences qui allait avec cette vision. Le pays avait survécu. En partie grâce à l'intervention et la persistance du flame alchemist. Riza avait survécu. C'était avant tout grâce à Mei Chan et son alchimie de soin. Le cauchemar du colonel était devenu réalité. Il avait accepté le choix de Riza, accepté de poursuivre son rêve malgré tout les sacrifices que cela pourrait lui en coûter. Il avait connu les pires minutes de son existence. Et cela ne faisait que commencer alors…

Roy regardait son geôlier avec des yeux vides. Depuis qu'on l'avait obligé à voir la porte de la vérité, il n'avait plus vu quoi que ce soit d'autres. Ed et Al avaient vaincu la monstrueuse entité dirigeant les homoncules. Le colonel avait retrouvé Central, sans voir ses rues ou ses maisons. Tout n'était plus qu'obscurité. Mais malgré son handicap, il avait réussi à exposer la vérité au grand jour à propos de Bradley. Il ne restait plus un seul homoncule. Il avait tué Selim lui-même, avec les directives d'Izumi Curtis pour le guider, après que la femme l'ait aidé à retracer son cercle d'alchimie sur le dos d'un de ses mains. L'armée avait failli être abolie, mais les Armstrong et les hommes de Mustang avaient su intervenir. Les militaires avaient été changé en sénat. Les différents survivants au drame avait été jugé pour leur crime. Les Ishbaliens avaient eu droit de plaider leur cause et de demander réparation. Roy était un criminel de guerre et il avait nuit à l'ordre public en essayant de le ramener, sans compter qu'il avait détruit plein de maisons -vides- mais il était la cause de dommages substantiels et Amestris pouvait difficilement se permettre d'avoir un führer aveugle. Les alchimistes tentèrent de reprendre leur place, mais on refusa de leur rendre les mêmes avantages qu'au départ. Edward et Roy furent dépouillés de leur titre et leurs fonds de recherche furent donner au pays pour lui permettre de se reconstruire. Riza fut jugée elle aussi, malgré son état, mais en découvrant qu'elle était enceinte, elle eut droit d'éviter la prison. La jeune femme protesta, désirant rester aux côtés de son colonel, mais comme elle semblait y tenir, on jugea que les séparer représentait une punition équitable. Elle fut donc condamnée en même temps qu'on donnait à Roy trois années de prison à faire, condamnée à ne le voir qu'une fois tous les mois.

Olivia Armstrong, avec son caractère volontaire, réussit à prendre la place la plus proche de celle du généralissime. Elle fut nommée grande ambassadrice du sénat. Maintenant, les décisions les plus importantes prises à Amestris devaient être prises par la collectivité, et non pas un groupe qui avait réussi à corrompre les têtes pensantes et dirigeantes. Edward se vit confier un poste et après avoir mis son bébé au monde, Riza elle-même se vit offrir un siège dans l'assemblée. Mais l'absence de Roy la fit décliner l'offre. Elle se consacra à son petit garçon en espérant que le père de ce dernier puisse un jour le voir et s'en occuper lui aussi. Elle fut soutenue par Jean principalement et les autres hommes de Mustang, sans compter la femme de Bradley, qui était tombé dans la disgrâce et une profonde dépression en découvrant la vérité à propos de sa famille. Amélia devint comme une tante pour le petit Hugo Mustang. Et aujourd'hui, Roy allait pouvoir retrouver sa liberté et les siens.

-Voyons, tu n'es pas plus content que ça? , s'étonna le soldat.

Roy ne répondit rien. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait. Il avait peur. Peur de devenir un fardeau pour ses proches, peur que son fils qui ne l'avait vu que quelques rares fois ne le reconnaisse pas et refuse de le considérer comme son père, peur de revoir Riza sans pouvoir la voir, de la retrouver comme un étranger, comme l'homme qui n'avait pas su réaliser tous ses rêves et tenir ses promesses. Il l'avait abandonné. Contre son gré, bien entendu, mais il n'avait pas été là quand elle en avait le plus besoin. Tandis que le pays se reformatait, le jour de son accouchement ou au premier anniversaire d'Hugo, il n'avait pas été là. Il se trouvait derrière les barreaux. Il avait appris à vivre avec son état d'aveugle et savait se débrouiller. Il n'était pas complètement impotent. Il pouvait marcher, il n'avait presque jamais besoin de sa canne, étant donné que les hommes du prince de Xin lui avait appris à percevoir le chi des êtres vivants et des choses. Il avait même appris à se raser et avait pris soin de se mettre sur son trente et un, même s'il était incapable de savoir s'il avait bien réussi son coup. Mais les nerfs de l'ancien colonel était au supplice.

Il n'avait jamais pu tenir son fils dans ses bras. Il avait à peine pu frôler un de ses petites mains une fois et cela faisait trois ans qu'il n'avait plus embrasser Riza. Elle avait été absente de ses visites durant les derniers mois de la grossesse et les premiers suivants l'accouchement. Jean était venu pour lui dire que malgré quelques complications, tout s'était bien passé. Quand elle était revenue, la jeune femme lui avait pris la main à travers les barreaux, mais elle n'avait jamais dit quoi que ce soit de vraiment touchant, de peur qu'un des gardes n'entendent. Roy agissait de la même façon, mais il souffrait de ne plus voir ses yeux bruns et d'être incapable d'y lire les messages secrets ou codés qu'elle aurait voulu lui transmettre. Et il avait peur de rencontrer Hugo pour la première fois. Il ignorait ce à quoi le petit ressemblait. Il risquait de ne jamais pouvoir s'en faire une bonne idée. Il craignait la réaction du bambin. Quant à sa réaction, il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre.

-Je suis content, souffla Roy. Mais je ne sors pas tout à fait de l'ombre.

-C'est vrai, tu verras pas plus dehors qu'ici, pauvre vieux… Oublies pas ta canne, hein?, recommanda son gardien en lui ouvrant la grille de sa cellule.

L'ancien colonel eut un sourire jaune à cette remarque et se leva de sa chaise, en abandonnant la pièce qui avait vu mourir ses rêves derrière lui sans un regard en arrière. Il s'efforçait de marcher lentement et de ne pas réagir aux indications de Fuery, qui le guidait vers la sortie. Il aurait voulu courir, mais il avait encore le vertige quand il bougeait trop vite maintenant qu'il était aveugle. Il ne voulait pas montrer sa faiblesse. Il ne voulait pas les laisser voir combien il avait espéré ce moment. Riza et ses hommes le savait. Peut-être pas Hugo, il était encore tout petit. Mais les autres le savait. Roy avait la gorge nouée et les jambes molles. Il dut s'arrêter en chemin, pour recevoir les paroles du directeur de la prison. Olivia Armstrong le rencontra également et lui proposa de rejoindre le sénat maintenant qu'il avait achevé sa peine. Il avait l'impression d'être un enfant bousculé par des dizaines d'adultes qui n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Il ne voulait pas reprendre son titre de colonel ou d'alchimiste d'État. Il voulait avant tout retrouver le contrôle de sa propre vie. Voir sa famille. Vivre avec eux. Jouer avec son fils. Et retrouver Riza, plus que tout. Mais il prit son mal en patience. Il avait attendu trois années, il pouvait bien patienter encore quelques minutes. Son ancien premier lieutenant l'attendait à l'extérieur, avec Hugo. Les deux adultes s'étaient entendus pour ne pas laisser le petit voir son père derrière des barreaux, même une seule seconde. Il était trop petit pour comprendre. Roy ne voulait pas laisser cette image à son fils, pour leur première vrai rencontre.

Après avoir entendu ses pas se répercuter sur un sol dallé et avoir été confiné entre quatre murs pendant tous ses mois, il sentit soudain le changement autour de lui, après avoir franchi une dernière marche. Le vent dans ses cheveux sombres, sur son visage encore plus blême qu'auparavant. Il fut presque surpris et sentit qu'il n'y avait plus de barrière pour le retenir. Il sentit également la présence de Riza. Son chi était aussi fort qu'à l'habitude, quoi qu'un peu instable. Ce devait être l'émotion. Il était bouleversé lui-même. Fuery posa une main sur son épaule en constatant qu'il s'était arrêté sur le seuil de la prison.

-Colonel, ne les faites pas attendre. C'est fini maintenant.

L'ex-sergent l'encouragea d'une légère poussée et Roy osa enfin s'avancer, en descendant les quelques marches pour rejoindre le niveau de Central. La pierre claquait sous ses bottes et l'air frais était légèrement humide. Riza attendait immobile. Il essayait d'imaginer son regard sur lui, il sentait presque le poids de ses yeux sur ses épaules. Ce qu'il aurait donné pour la voir, rien qu'une petite fraction de seconde! Il perçu la présence de leur fils à côté d'elle. Il lui tenait la main. Il semblait encore plus petit que Roy ne l'aurait cru possible. Il se força à fixer ses yeux là où ils auraient du se trouver. Il se sentait coupable tout à coup, encore plus que durant les dernières années. Il avait manqué à tous ses devoirs. Amestris n'était pas encore le meilleur pays où vivre. Mais…

-Le voilà Hugo. Tu vois, c'est ton papa, déclara Riza.

Le pauvre colonel figea net à ses mots. Il ne les avait encore jamais entendu dans la bouche de sa Riza. Il était père. Depuis deux ans et des poussières déjà. Il voulut parler, mais sa voix mourut dans sa gorge.

-Pourquoi tu pleures maman? Tu avais dit que tu ne pleurais plus une fois qu'il serait là.

-Va le voir, allez mon chéri.

Le chi de Riza poussa celui d'Hugo et le petit se dirigea d'un pas légèrement incertain vers son père. Ainsi, Hawkeye pleurait? Et ce petit bonhomme qui venait à sa rencontre… Roy craignait d'avoir la larme à l'œil, mais il était encore plus remué que prévu. Quand l'enfant s'accrocha à sa jambe droite et qu'il réalisa qu'il atteignait à peine son genou, le colonel sentit son inquiétude remonter en flèche. Ils étaient tous si fragiles.

-Alors, c'est toi mon papa? , demanda la voix enfantine.

Roy réussit à sourire, d'un sourire qu'il espérait rassurant –il ne contrôlait plus aussi bien ses expressions depuis qu'il n'avait plus pu se voir dans la glace-.

-Oui, c'est moi, répondit-il.

-Et tu peux faire du feu en claquant des doigts, comme ça?

L'enfant leva une main et un claquement sec raisonna. Roy n'en revenait pas. À deux ans et demi, il n'aurait jamais eu la dextérité de…

-Oui, fit-il, son sourire grandissant sur son visage. Comme ça.

Il claqua lui aussi des doigts, mais sans créer de flamme, puisqu'il n'avait plus de gant depuis longtemps et qu'il y avait des limites aux perceptions d'un aveugle.

-Mais, il ne se passe rien là.

-Papa ne peut pas brûler n'importe quoi, Hugo, lui rappela Riza.

L'enfant sembla comprendre et reporta son attention vers Roy. Le colonel se pencha un peu plus sur son fils et en tendant une main vers lui, il trouva sa tête et ses cheveux soyeux. Il les ébouriffa, lui arrachant un éclat de rire. Cet enfant était comme tous les enfants auraient du être à travers le monde. Innocent, rieur, curieux.

-Tu ne peux pas me voir, déplora le petit garçon.

-Non, c'est vrai.

Roy et Riza s'était promis dès le départ qu'ils ne mentiraient pas à ce bébé à venir. Ils avaient menti tout le reste de leur vie et depuis la fin de la guerre, ils désiraient être honnête.

-Comment peux-tu me reconnaître alors? Comment sais-tu que je suis moi?

C'était une drôle de question pour un enfant de cet âge. Mais Roy savait que ses hommes avaient pu lui raconter des histoires abracadabrantes. Il passa ses mains sous les aisselles du petit et le souleva dans son bras. Hugo lâcha un petit cri de surprise et sembla prêt à paniquer, mais il se calma presque aussitôt et laissa son père l'attirer contre lui. Ses petits bras se glissèrent de chaque côté du cou du colonel et il réfugia son visage dans le creux de sa gorge. C'était comme s'il retrouvait un morceau de lui. Et Roy était bouleversé de voir comme son gamin était petit. Il aurait pu le briser s'il l'avait serré trop fort.

-Je ne peux pas te voir, mais ça ne change rien. Je sais qui tu es. Et où quoi qu'il t'arrive, je te reconnaîtrais Hugo.

-Tu es bizarre.

-Ta mère ne te l'avait jamais dit?

-Non. Mais elle avait raison. Je crois que je t'aime bien.

Riza fut incapable de rester en retrait plus longtemps en voyant les deux hommes de sa vie ainsi. Libres et réunis pour la première fois. Roy faillit perdre l'équilibre quand elle l'heurta pour les serrer tous les deux sur son cœur. Hugo éclata de rire et le soldat passa un bras autour d'elle. Il se sentit réellement libre pour la première fois. Hawkeye était là. Riza et son fils. Leur fils.

-Tout peut enfin commencer Roy.

Oui, maintenant qu'il était libre, libre des chaînes imposées par l'armée, libre et hors de sa cage, il pourrait enfin vivre comme il l'entendait.

-Je suis content, chuchota-t-il.

C'était la première fois depuis des siècles que c'était vrai. Il se trouvait idiot de n'avoir rien d'autre à dire, mais c'était la vérité.

-Viens Roy, rentrons à la maison.

Il ignorait où était et à quoi ressemblait cette maison, mais il savait une chose, tant que Riza y serait, il pourrait considérer cet endroit comme sa maison.

À s.u.i.v.r.e…

Je sais, ce n'est pas très long, mais je ne voulais pas trop me répéter. Les prochains chaps seront peut-être courts eux aussi, mais au moins, je vais rendre Roy et Riza heureux. Et vous aussi de la même occasion. Puis, Amestris n'est pas encore le pays que Roy souhaitait faire. Je dois régler ça aussi. Quant à Hugo –ouais, Hugo pour Hugues, mais pas complètement non plus- je veux explorer sa psychologie. Il est trop chou. Et je veux le voir jouer avec Black Hayate. Roy papa… Ah, ce que c'est chou. J'aime tout le temps les enfants –sauf ceux qui pleure dans les magasins-. Même Pride, parfois, je le trouve mignon. –Mais je feel vraiment pas bien quand ça m'arrive.-

Sinon, je veux des reviews, comme d'hab et je vous souhaite une bonne journée, une bonne nuit et tout ce que vous voulez!


	16. Chapter 16

Après une très très longue absence, à cause de l'université et de mes cours de psycho qui me rendent presque plus dingue qu'avant, sans compter des fics en anglais qui ont gruger sur mon temps et les fameux jeux vidéo dont je suis toujours adepte, me revoici avec enfin, la suite d'Honesty. C'est bizarre de poursuivre en connaissant la fin de fullmetal. J'ai presque eu l'occasion d'écouter l'anime de Brotherhood en entier. Ce que c'est bon! Enfin, je voulais remercier Ayma pour son retour et lui dire que sans ses nombreuses reviews, je n'aurais sûrement pas renouer avec cette histoire aussi vite. Et même à ça, j'ai pris full de temps pour m'y remettre vraiment. Désolée encore pour l'attente. Je devrais conclure Honesty bientôt pour me consacrer à d'autres projets, mais je veux que vous sachiez que j'aime toujours autant cette histoire qu'avant. Et je suis contente de voir qu'elle continue d'être lue et de faire le plaisir à des gens. Merci pour le soutien de tout ceux et celles qui ont pu passer sur la page d'Honesty pour voir les mésaventures de Roy et Riza. Et bonne lecture!

Chapitre 16 – Honesty

Roy s'assit sur la banquette arrière avec Hugo. Riza semblait légèrement mal à l'aise en face de lui, comme si elle l'avait traité comme un étranger pendant trop longtemps pour retrouver immédiatement l'espèce de connexion qui les avait toujours lié et permis de se comprendre quoi qu'il se passe. La voiture démarra doucement et Riza conduisait comme Roy se le rappelait, à une vitesse réglementaire que même sa nervosité ne parvenait pas à rendre excessive. Le petit parlait beaucoup et son père s'étonnait de l'entendre lui décrire les rues de Central. Il devinait les gens et leur chi à travers la voiture, mais il apprécia très vite de pouvoir s'imaginer l'aspect des architectures de briques et de pierre qu'il ne pouvait plus détailler lui-même. Il gardait une main autour des épaules du petit garçon assis à côté de lui, content de se sentir si facilement accepté par son fils. Il était profondément heureux, mais conscient également que pour l'instant, sa petite famille l'accueillait en faisant d'énormes efforts pour ne pas le mettre dans une situation embarrassante.

Il aurait voulu parler à Riza, mais devant son silence, il préféra s'occuper davantage de Hugo. Il ne pouvait se douter que l'apparente nervosité de la jeune femme ne masquait en fait que son ardent désir de voir le père de son fils nouer et développer une véritable amitié avec son enfant. Elle les regardait dans le rétroviseur. Hugo ressemblait tellement à Roy. Il était son portrait craché. Son bébé avait grandi si vite et agissait comme un enfant beaucoup plus vieux. Peut-être avait-il sentit que sa mère avait besoin de son appui le plus tôt possible? Peut-être que Jean et tous les autres soldats avaient trop stimuler le gamin. Il aurait du être encore un bébé, pourtant, il parlait, marchait et avait une compréhension du monde extérieur impressionnante. Il fallait dire que déjà à la naissance, c'était un gros bébé. Il semblait grandir plus vite que les enfants normaux. Était-ce simplement du au hasard ou à la nécessité de la situation de sa mère? Riza ne voulait pas trop s'interroger sur la question. Elle était contente de ne pas être la seule à pouvoir réconforter Roy de son emprisonnement. Elle ne se sentait pas prête à l'affronter avec Hugo pour les observer. Cette réalité n'avait pas encore pu s'imposer à elle. Elle voulait retrouver Roy seule à seul. Et elle attendrait d'abord qu'il apprenne à connaître son fils. Leur fils.

-Ça y est, on est arrivé. C'est l'appartement de maman. Oncle Jean dit qu'elle aurait pu déménager depuis le temps, mais elle n'a pas voulu, même si c'était petit. Hayate devrait être content de te revoir. Il était très excité quand nous sommes parti ce matin!

Roy ouvrit la portière de la voiture à Hugo et le laissa débarquer le premier. Le petit était encore un peu incertain sur ses jambes, mais sa mère, déjà descendu de l'automobile le surveillait. Roy suivit et réussit tant bien que mal à verrouiller sa portière et la refermer sans se faire mal. Il eut cependant une certaine difficulté à grimper les marches avec Riza et Hugo dans les jambes. Pour la sécurité du petit, la jeune soldate marchait devant, alors que son père fermait la marche, mais pour un aveugle, gravir un escalier d'acier rendu légèrement inégale par la rouille et le temps ne représentait pas une tâche facile. Roy en vint pourtant à bout.

Il se fit une note mentale à propos d'exercice quotidien pour s'adapter aussi vite que possible à ce nouvel environnement. À la prison, sa condition d'aveugle ne l'handicapait pas tellement, puisqu'il arpentait presque toujours la même cellule et accomplissait les mêmes gestes mécaniques. Facile d'apprendre par cœur la position de chaque chose. Au-dehors, tout était comme une attaque à son intégrité. Une constante adaptation. Heureusement qu'il pouvait se fier au chi de sa femme et de son fils pour s'y retrouver un peu. Il repéra black hayate dans l'appartement en sentant son énergie d'abord, avant de percevoir des aboiements joyeux face aux bruits de clé que faisait Riza en débarrant la porte d'entrée.

Hugo lâcha la main de son père pour attraper Black Hayate, alors que Riza venait prendre le bras de Roy pour le guider sommairement dans l'appartement. Il ne put pas constater grand-chose, se sentant un peu bouleversé par tout ce qui se produisait soudainement dans sa vie. Il était libre, libre! Il était aveugle comme une taupe et faillit trébucher sur Black hayate qui s'était jeté devant lui dans son excitation à la vue de ce type familier.

-Tout doux, Hayate, tout doux, souffla Riza.

Hugo rit doucement et Roy essaya de se calmer en ressentant le besoin de se raccrocher à la main que Riza avait posé sur lui. Il ne voulait pas paraître faible. Pas devant Riza. Et encore moins devant son fils, et cela même si le gamin ne pouvait même pas en prendre conscience à l'âge qu'il avait.

-Est-ce que vous avez faim, les garçons?

-Oui! s'exclama Hugo.

Il semblait très éveillé et d'autant plus enthousiaste maintenant qu'il se retrouvait dans son élément. Roy acquiesça doucement, tout en craignant de passer pour un imbécile à table. Il était capable de manger aussi poliment qu'autrefois, mais malgré lui, il avait toujours l'impression que tout le monde le fixait et guettait la moindre de ses fautes depuis qu'il était aveugle. C'était idiot, peut-être, mais techniquement, il n'avait aucune manière de vérifier si on l'observait ou non. Soit la méfiance qui l'avait si longtemps suivi par le passé refaisait surface, soit il avait développé de nouvelles paranoïas pour remplacer ses anciennes peurs…

-Je vais vous préparer un petit quelque chose. Après ça, je vais devoir vous laisser pour l'après-midi. Tu te souviens, Roy, je t'en avais parler. Jean devrait se remettre à marcher aujourd'hui. La rééducation a été très difficile, mais il va faire ses premiers pas et il tenait beaucoup à ce que je sois avec lui. Il compte demander mon amie Rebecca en mariage s'il parvient à marcher.

-Oh oui, c'est vrai…

Malgré cela, et le fait que Roy soit on ne peut plus heureux de savoir que son ancien second lieutenant avait recouvré l'usage de ses jambes, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver injuste que Riza l'abandonne aussi vite. D'accord, il était un grand garçon et dans d'autres circonstances, il n'aurait aucune raison de se plaindre. Après tout, il avait mérité son séjour en prison. D'un certain point de vue. Enfin…

Riza mitonna une énorme omelette, pleine de viande, de fromage et de légumes, mettant l'eau à la bouche de Roy rien qu'à l'odeur s'échappant de la cuisine. Il aurait bien voulu l'aider, mais elle lui avait refusé l'accès au four et au comptoir de cuisine, répliquant qu'il risquait de se blesser et de la gêner plus qu'autre chose. Comme il savait qu'elle avait raison, une fois de plus, il se plia à son commandement et resta dans le salon, pour jouer avec Hugo et Hayate. Il aurait cru qu'il serait maladroit avec son fils, puisqu'il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant, mais Hugo n'était pas un enfant difficile. Il n'avait qu'un jouet de prédilection, c'était son imagination. Il demanda à son père de jouer aux alchimistes avec lui et Roy obtempéra volontiers, bien qu'il trouve surprenant qu'un enfant fasse un jeu de ce qui avait autrefois été un des métiers les plus militarisés de leur monde.

Son ancienne lieutenant l'observa alors qu'il se prenait au jeu et sentit une bouffée de chaleur envahir sa poitrine à la vision du père et du fils jouant ensemble. Ils gardaient une certaine distance, qui s'effaça bien vite quand il fut décidé que Black Hayate était le méchant alchimiste Écarlate qu'il devait éliminer. Roy jouait le fullmetal et Hugo avait décidé qu'il était le flame alchemist. Peut-être que les hommes de son père avait raconté trop d'histoires impossibles au petit garçon, mais le gamin avait un bon sens de l'humour. Riza faillit les rejoindre pour les aider à vaincre le méchant homoncule qu'Hayate devait maintenant incarner, mais son omelette la rappela à sa tache.

Quand ils mangèrent tous les trois, assis tous ensemble, Riza sentit ses yeux se mouiller de larmes pour la seconde fois de la journée. Elle était si heureuse, que c'était comme si toute la tension retenue pendant ses trois longues années retombait enfin. Roy la regardait avec des yeux particulièrement doux et leur iris était encore si foncé et brillant qu'un instant, elle ne put pas croire qu'il était aveugle. Elle en voulait tant à ses monstres d'homoncules de lui avoir fait tout ce mal. À chaque fois qu'elle rendait visite à madame Bradley, elle avait de la difficulté à regarder Selim dans les yeux et à lui sourire. Pourtant, il était réellement devenu doux comme un agneau. Et c'était tant mieux pour la pauvre Amélia, qui, autrement, aurait tout perdu en quelques jours.

-Maman? Dis, est-ce que je peux venir voir onc' Jean marcher avec toi?

-Non, je voudrais que tu restes avec ton papa et Hayate. Si tu veux bien, mon trésor.

Le petit acquiesça doucement. Il avait pensé que son père pourrait venir aussi, mais maintenant qu'il y resongeait, le pauvre ne pourrait même pas voir Jean marcher pour de vrai. Cela lui ferait sûrement de la peine. Il se rappelait quelques-unes des discussions qu'il avait eu avec sa mère au sujet de l'infirmité de son père. Il était très mélangé à ce sujet, car Riza avait beau l'avoir bien élevé, il n'était encore qu'un tout petit garçon. Le dîner passa à toute vitesse et Riza du reprendre Hugo, qui mangeait avec ses doigts, s'esclaffant devant la colère de sa mère. Roy ne dit rien, se contentant de ressentir leur présence et de manger sa propre part d'omelette. Riza réussit à remarquer combien ses gestes étaient normaux malgré son handicap. Comment faisait-il pour repérer ce qu'il y avait dans son assiette?

Elle ignorait que Roy avait développé son odorat depuis le temps et s'y fiait presque constamment. Cela servait après tout. Une fois la table débarrassée, Riza les quitta avec un fugace baiser sur la joue de Roy et un autre sur le front d'Hugo.

Le petit s'accrocha à la main de son père et lui tira sur le bras, lui suggérant de lui faire visiter l'appartement. L'attention était touchante, même si elle rappelait à Roy qu'il ne connaissait même pas la configuration des lieux qui avaient vu son fils grandir jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Il avait eu une enfance difficile et un père inconnu, ce qui ne l'aidait pas à apprécier la situation. Père absent, fils manqué. Le petit Hugo semblait parfaitement normal cependant et Roy savait que ce n'était que des racontars de vieilles mégères. Mais il était quand même triste de ne pas avoir pu rencontrer Hugo avant, de ne pas l'avoir bercé quand il pleurait pour soulager sa mère du poids de cette nouvelle obligation qu'il lui avait légué.

Hugo ne montra pas la chambre de sa mère à Roy. Il y avait quelque chose en lui qui trouvait que ce n'était pas convenable. La chambre de Riza était son seul refuge et bien que sa mère semble aimer cet homme, Hugo ne l'inviterait pas à profaner l'unique retraite de sa mère. Pas tant qu'elle n'aurait pas invité elle-même Roy à le faire.

-Ça, c'est ma chambre! déclara Hugo. Quand je suis sage, maman laisse Black Hayate dormir avec moi.

Roy suivit le petit garçon dans la pièce, en regrettant de ne pas pouvoir deviner la couleur des murs ou prévoir où traîneraient les jouets du petit pour ne pas trébucher dessus. Hugo lâcha un instant la main de son père et revint presque aussitôt, pour lui mettre un objet entre les doigts.

-C'est mon jouet préféré, expliqua le gamin.

Roy sourit tout en comprenant qu'il s'agissait d'une toupie. Lui-même en avait déjà eu une à l'âge de son fils. Ça lui semblait si loin. Et si irréel. Son fils. Tout d'un coup, il avait l'impression de comprendre un peu mieux pourquoi Maes ne le lâchait pas avec les photos de sa petite Alicia.

-Je l'ai peinturé moi-même avec maman. Elle a dit qu'un jour, tu pourrais peut-être la voir, puisque le docteur Marcoh a aidé Jean à guérir.

-Le docteur Marcoh?

-C'est un drôle de monsieur, son visage est tout tordu. Mais il est gentil. Pas comme oncle Jean ou maman, mais il est plutôt gentil.

Hugo reprit sa toupie et alla la ranger dans un coin, avant de rattraper la main de son père pour le guider à travers le reste de l'appartement. Il lui montra le coin de Black Hayate, la bibliothèque de Riza où elle avait conservé tous les traités alchimiques de Roy, à sa grande surprise, -Hugo disait que c'était des livres de magie- et enfin, il y avait le salon.

Roy était un peu distrait à l'idée que le docteur Marcoh soit toujours en vie et qu'il ait aidé à soigner Jean. Cela signifiait donc qu'il ne serait peut-être pas aveugle toute sa vie? Lui qui croyait qu'il avait réussi à s'y faire! Il se trompait, bien entendu. Il détestait sa condition et regrettait constamment d'avoir traversé les portes de la connaissance. Pas qu'il aurait pu faire grand-chose, il avait été carrément obligé de faire une simili transmutation humaine…

-Dis, papa, ça fait longtemps que tu connais maman?

L'ancien colonel fut surpris par la question de son fils cette fois. Riza devait déjà lui en avoir parler. À moins qu'elle pense que leur histoire n'intéresserait pas un gamin.

-Ça fait très longtemps, déclara-t-il, essayant un instant de se rappeler quand il avait vu Riza pour la première fois.

C'était comme s'il l'avait toujours connu en fait. Et pourtant, presque à chaque jour, elle continuait de le surprendre.

-Est-ce qu'elle était heureuse quand tu l'as rencontré pour la première fois?

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes ça Hugo?

-Elle sourit souvent, mais au fond maman a presque toujours l'air triste. Elle a dit que ça changerait et que les choses reviendraient comme avant. Comme avant que je sois là…

La voix d'Hugo changea à cet instant, comme s'il avait peur. Et Roy comprit que l'enfant était aussi inquiet que lui par rapport à l'avenir. Ils ne se connaissaient pas beaucoup. Ils s'entendaient bien, mais Riza était leur seul véritable lien pour l'instant. Et elle avait souffert de l'absence de son colonel. Le petit garçon n'avait pu que le sentir. Et il se demandait comment les choses pourraient redevenir comme elles étaient avant avec lui dans la balance. Il avait peur d'être mis de côté. Sa mère n'avait toujours été qu'à lui. Et maintenant…

-Les choses ne seront jamais comme avant, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'elles vont empirer, tu sais? Je crois que ta mère voulait dire que l'avenir serait meilleur.

-Je ne veux pas la déranger, fit le petit garçon.

Roy se sentit particulièrement troublé par cette réponse. Comme si Hugo se sentait de trop. Comme s'il prenait conscience qu'à lui seul, il avait transfiguré la vie de sa mère. D'un seul coup, Roy se sentit encore plus proche de son fils. Lui-même avait été abandonné à la naissance avant d'être adopté. Bien qu'il ne se souvienne pas de ses véritables parents, il avait toujours songé qu'il était un poids pour eux, autrement, il ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi on l'aurait laissé tomber.

-Tu ne nous dérangeras jamais Hugo. Si Riza est triste, c'était uniquement de ma faute, pas de la tienne.

-Maman dit que ce n'est la faute de personne.

Roy ne put s'empêcher de sourire. La Riza d'autrefois n'aurait jamais accepté de dire quelque chose de semblable. Elle savait ce que c'était que d'être un coupable. Elle s'en voulait pour tous les morts qu'elle avait rajouté au terrible bilan de la guerre d'Ishbal. Et si Hugo savait, si le petit avait seulement une idée des centaines de dizaines de personnes que le colonel avait réduites en cendre. Le pauvre petit serait terrifié en croisant le regard de son père. Et rien que d'y songer, Roy avait honte. Rien n'effacerait jamais ses crimes. Et un jour, son fils prendrait conscience de cette vérité. Mais parce qu'Hugo le rattachait à ces humains qu'il avait détruit par le passé, parce que le petit le rattachait au monde réel et le rendait plus humain par sa seule existence, Mustang l'aimait déjà.

-Elle a raison, soupira Roy.

Ils restèrent un long moment en silence, avant que le petit ne tire son père par la main et ne le fasse s'asseoir sur le divan du salon. Il s'assit à côté de lui et Black Hayate sembla venir s'installer sur les genoux du gamin, puisque Roy sentait les halètements du chien sur son bras. Hugo tourna la tête vers lui et à travers sa vision du ki de l'enfant, Roy perçu son regard perçant sur lui et tenta de le soutenir, bien qu'il n'ait aucune idée du résultat de sa tentative.

-Dis, tu me raconterais comment tu as rencontré maman?

-Oui, Hugo, si tu veux…

Et Roy s'entendit narrer le tout premier jour de sa première visite chez son maître Hawkeye. Hugo fut surpris d'entendre que sa mère avait déjà été une toute petite fille, comme lui était un petit garçon. Il fut plus étonné encore de comprendre que Black Hayate n'était pas avec Riza à l'époque. Et il interrogea son père pour en savoir plus sur son grand-père. Il lui demanda s'il avait un papa lui aussi, qui serait son autre grand-père. Comme Roy ignorait si ses véritables parents étaient toujours en vie, il préféra s'en tenir au plus simple et à la vérité. Il avait une grand-mère. Elle serait sûrement enchantée de le rencontrer si le colonel pouvait la retracer. Elle devait être en train de se faire dorer aux soleils avec ses filles…

Hugo était terriblement curieux et intelligent. Roy le trouvait jeune pour en demander autant. Il ignorait que le gamin avait atteint l'âge des questions, mais il s'efforça de lui répondre tout du long, avec un plaisir grandissant. C'était si incroyable de se retrouver ici, de découvrir le petit garçon qu'il ne verrait jamais, de l'entendre parler, de pouvoir lui répondre. Pour la première fois. Roy avait peur que son émotion ne paraisse dans sa figure. Mais peut-être qu'à l'inverse, il risquait de demeurer impassible. Il s'efforça de sourire. Il avait peur de mal répondre à Hugo, de dire quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas du. À un moment donné, il prit l'enfant sur ses genoux. Et quand ses questions se furent taries, le fils du colonel préféra demeurer lové contre son père, l'écoutant lui parler de sa mère, de Black Hayate, de Jean et de missions incroyables. Et avant qu'il ne le sache, le père et le fils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre, comme incapable de se quitter malgré la fatigue. Ils avaient attendu longtemps pour se voir. Dès le premier jour de sa vie, Hugo avait entendu sa mère lui parler de son père. Il n'avait pas compris à l'époque, mais il avait toujours senti que quelque chose manquait à leur bonheur. Et maintenant, il était là.

Enfin.

…

Quand Riza rentra à la maison, ce fut pour trouver son homme à demi assoupi sur le divan, avec leur fils endormi contre lui. Elle faillit fondre en larme devant ce tableau qu'elle n'avait même pas osé espérer voir un jour. Mais c'était la vérité. Roy était de retour. Et il ne partirait plus. Il se réveilla en la sentant approcher, sans oser bouger trop vite, de peur de tirer Hugo du pays des songes.

-Laisses, je vais le prendre, murmura-t-elle en percevant son embarras, avant même de le saluer.

Ça lui revenait si simplement, si rapidement. L'impression de former une équipe avec SON colonel. Elle souleva Hugo dans ses bras et le porta jusqu'à sa chambre. Roy se leva, hésitant quant à ce qu'il devait faire, entre la suivre ou l'attendre. Il avait peur de trébucher sur quelque chose et de se couvrir de ridicule. Il ne voulait pas lui rappeler qu'il était aveugle. Il en avait déjà suffisamment conscience. Encore plus spécialement quand elle était là.

Derrière des barreaux, c'était plus facile. Il ne pouvait pas la toucher, sauf si elle lui tendait la main. Il n'était pas obligé de la regarder. Elle n'aurait jamais oser lui dire comment se comporter envers elle avec le garde qui les observait toujours. Et cela faisait trois ans maintenant. Trois ans et des poussières qu'il ne l'avait plus touché sans barrière pour l'empêcher de la serrer dans ses bras. Trois ans depuis qu'il ne l'avait plus revu de ses yeux. Trois ans à entendre sa voix et chercher son énergie pour savoir que tout cela avait vraiment valu la peine. Trois ans à ne revoir que l'image de sa souffrance et de son sang sur le sol, trois ans à se demander s'il n'avait pas rêvé qu'elle avait survécu à ce carnage… Tout ce temps sans elle, sans son corps, sans ses mains, sans son sourire. Ce qu'il aurait voulu savoir quand elle souriait. Il le devinait, mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Ça faisait mal.

Riza le retrouva debout au milieu du salon, l'air complètement perdu dans ses pensées. Elle réprima un sourire désabusé. Il ne changerait donc jamais?

-Roy?

Il eut comme un temps de retard quand il se retourna vers elle. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur le mur derrière elle bien que la jeune femme sache qu'il la cherchait.

-À quoi tu penses? lui demanda-t-elle, s'avançant vers lui de quelques pas.

Elle avait peur de se ruer dans ses bras. Il faisait face à beaucoup de changement à la fois et elle ne voulait pas le brusquer. Même si elle avait besoin de le sentir contre elle. Même si elle voulait lui dire combien il lui avait manqué et l'embrasser là, tout de suite, elle devait prendre en compte la nouvelle épreuve qu'il avait traversé. Il sortait tout juste de prison. Ses cheveux noirs ébouriffés lui donnaient l'air d'une bête effarouchée. Sous la carapace de soldat, il y avait un homme qui ne demandait qu'à être rassurer. Faisait-il encore le poids? L'aimerait-elle encore maintenant, alors qu'il avait été absent si longtemps, alors qu'il avait manqué à tous ses devoirs, alors qu'il était… aveugle?

-À trop de choses, Riz.

Il ferma les yeux un long moment, prenant une profonde inspiration.

-Je ne sais pas si… si je peux être l'homme que j'étais avant, avoua-t-il.

-Si tu n'avais pas été arrêté si longtemps et forcé à être inactif, tu ne te le demanderais même pas.

-Non, ce n'est pas… Ce que je veux dire Riza, c'est que je… Je suis terrifié. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce dont j'ai l'air. Quand je souris, j'ai l'impression que je fais peur à voir. Je ne sais même pas si mes yeux te regardent. Il nous a toujours suffit d'un regard pour nous comprendre. Et j'ai l'impression de sentir dans ton énergie ce que tu ressens, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de douter…

-Roy, tu sais très bien qu'il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences.

-Je n'ai plus l'impression de savoir grand-chose.

-Ne dis pas ça. Tu n'as pas le droit de baisser les bras maintenant.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je veux Riza. J'essaie seulement d'être honnête avec toi.

Elle tressaillit légèrement à cette remarque. Parce que l'honnêteté leur avait toujours été nié, depuis le tout début de leur association. Et à ce moment, il n'y avait plus de masque. Plus de barrière. Roy était fragile. Il avait toujours été trop sensible pour son propre bien, mais s'il feignait l'indifférence. Peut-être parce qu'il avait été abandonné si tôt, peut-être parce qu'il croyait en trop d'idéaux enfantins, peut-être parce qu'il n'était encore qu'un petit garçon à ce moment où elle le regardait.

-Tu m'as manqué, murmura-t-elle.

Si les aveux leur étaient permis, elle pouvait bien lui dire cela. Roy fit un pas vers elle. Elle percevait son hésitation, son incertitude. Le poids des trois dernières années, à ne plus pouvoir échanger de regard, à ne plus pouvoir se dire la vérité, à ressentir à distance; il pesait si lourdement sur leurs épaules fatigués. Il avait 34 ans depuis quelques semaines. Il se sentait terriblement plus vieux.

-Tu ne peux pas imaginer…

Elle ferma les yeux un instant, pour ne plus voir son visage baissé devant le sien. Pour ne plus voir ses yeux sombres qui n'arrivaient plus à se fixer sur elle. Elle voulait qu'il la regarde, elle le voulait tellement. Pourquoi avait-il été forcé à payer ce prix? Il n'avait même pas eu le choix… Elle fut surprise quand elle sentit ses bras l'encercler. En quelques secondes, il avait franchi la distance les séparant. Elle sentit son souffle sur son visage, dans son cou. Aussi chaud que dans ses souvenirs. Ses bras étaient encore musclés, encore forts. Tout d'un coup, le poids des années s'envola. Il était avec elle. Elle était dans ses bras. Elle sentait son cœur battre tout prêt du sien.

-Riza, Riza. Ma Riza…, soupira-t-il.

Elle lui rendit son étreinte, des larmes pointant au coin de ses yeux fermés. Ils restèrent serrés dans les bras l'un de l'autre longtemps, sans parler, sans bouger, juste pour sentir la présence de l'autre. Les épaules de Roy frémirent, comme si des sanglots le gagnaient. Et elle aurait pu comprendre. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse dire un mot, il lui vola un baiser. Elle le réclama aussitôt et leur bouche semblèrent incapable de se quitter dès lors. Elle sentait un peu le tabac et Roy ressentit un mince élan de jalousie à l'égard d'Havoc, qui avait pu réconforter sa Riza tout le temps qu'il passait derrière les barreaux. Mais déjà, elle s'accrochait à sa nuque, s'abandonnant à lui, renversant la tête pour mieux répondre à ses baisers et malgré qu'il ne puisse la voir, Roy devinait comme elle devait être belle. Il détacha ses cheveux. Ils étaient plus longs que jamais. Les mains de son ex-lieutenant se mirent à jouer dans ses mèches folles. Il gémit dans sa bouche offerte.

Il cherchait ses vêtements dans le noir. Elle portait une jupe longue, maintenant il pouvait le dire. Et une blouse sous un veston. C'était vrai que l'automne revenait. Le temps passait trop vite. Il abandonna sa bouche pour parsemer son visage de baisers. Descendre le long de sa gorge. Les pensées se bousculaient dans leurs deux esprits. Il tremblait et elle frissonnait sous ses caresses. Leur corps ne s'était pas oublié. Mais l'attente avait été longue. Et personne n'avait pu les remplacer. La prison ne donnait pas le luxe d'avoir quelques compagnes de cellules et Roy n'avait pas trop le cœur à cela durant son emprisonnement. Il n'y avait plus que Riza dans sa vie.

-Roy, Roy, attends, je t'en prie. On ne peut pas faire ça ici… Viens avec moi, parvint-elle à dire.

Le son de sa voix éveilla davantage de désir en Mustang, mais il pouvait s'accorder au jugement de la femme de ses rêves. Hugo serait légèrement traumatisé s'il surprenait son père tout juste revenu de prison avec sa mère dans une telle situation, si jamais il venait à sortir de sa chambre. Tout en continuant de l'embrasser, il la laissa le guider jusqu'à sa chambre. La pièce était petite selon les quelques relents de trace d'énergie que Roy pouvait pressentir autour de lui, mais il était trop absorbé par Riza pour faire attention au mobilier et au reste. Même s'il avait pu le voir, il ne s'en serait pas rappelé.

La porte se referma derrière eux avec un léger déclic. Elle l'attira sur le lit. Roy fit durer ses caresses et ses baisers, étirant les préliminaires, murmurant des mots doux à Riza. Elle se fit aussi câline et attentionnée que lui, chacun voulant savourer ses retrouvailles tant attendues. Elle observa qu'il avait maigri, encore. Il n'était que du muscle et des nerfs. Mais il n'était pas encore maigre. Et il était toujours beau.

À un moment donné, Roy se redressa au-dessus d'elle, comme pour mieux la regarder. À bout de souffle et de nerfs, ils échangèrent un très long regard. Et il acheva de la découvrir avec ses mains et sa bouche, pour mieux redessiner l'image gravée dans sa mémoire, pour vraiment la voir, au-delà de son énergie exacerbé, au-delà du chi qu'il avait appris à sentir. Et elle était belle. Belle à en pleurer.

Ils firent l'amour. Encore et encore, à en perdre la raison. La nuit semblait trop courte, comme autrefois, mais meilleure, car ils savaient qu'il y en aurait d'autres pour la suivre. Ils avaient le droit d'être ensemble. Parce qu'il n'était plus son colonel et qu'elle n'était plus son lieutenant. Il n'était plus soldat. Tout juste alchimiste d'état. Il n'était plus qu'un homme et il était le sien. Au bout de la nuit, alors que le soleil pointait à peine ses rayons à travers la petite fenêtre de la chambre, serrée contre Roy Mustang, Riza éprouvait une félicité sans commune mesure.

-Je t'aime, chuchota-t-il au creux de son oreille.

Elle sourit en se retournant dans ses bras. Elle lui répéta ses mots, comme elle les avait déjà dit et adorait les dire. Sa tendre voix mit un peu de baume sur le cœur fatigué de Roy. Ce n'était pas un rêve, ça ne pouvait en être un. Pas après tous les sacrifices qu'ils avaient fait. Ils étaient bel et bien ensemble. Ils s'endormirent ainsi, rassurés. Et au petit matin, quand Roy réveilla Riza à cause d'un cauchemar, elle souriait, bien qu'il ne s'en aperçu pas. Les cicatrices du passé étaient encore là. Toutes aussi douloureuses que lorsque leurs plaies étaient béantes. Mais aujourd'hui, elle pouvait soigner celles de son colonel. Et c'était déjà beaucoup.

F.I.N.

Eh bien, voilà. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu faire mieux, mais je vous laisse imaginer le reste. Je sais qu'au départ, je ne dis pas que c'est le dernier chapitre, mais j'ai mis plusieurs mois à le compléter, je travaillais sur beaucoup d'autre projet et finalement, j'en suis arrivé à conclusion que cette histoire, basé sur le principe de suivre le manga, ne pouvait pas s'en éloigner très longtemps. J'ai adoré l'écrire et m'excuse encore pour l'attente que vous avez subi pour lire la finale. Je vous remercie de l'avoir suivi tout du long et d'avoir reviewé. J'espère vous recroiser un jour, dans une autre fic.

Radiklement…


End file.
